The Third Crusade
by OmegusXIII
Summary: Book 3 of "The Grimm Huntsman" saga. After thwarting what could've been a repeat of the Fall of Beacon, Team RWBY, JNPR, and the reunited Team STRQ, as well as their former foes, head to Atlas to place the Relic of Knowledge there. Little do they know that the past is on course to collide with the present. And when it does, will there be a future?
1. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N: Hello, everyone. In eager anticipation for RWBY Volume 6, I have created "The Third Crusade" to begin a bit ahead of the story. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, I apologize. I was just so pressured to create it before Volume 6 began. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Prologue:** "Like Mother, Like Daughter"

At a cliff overlooking Patch where Summer's tombstone laid, Ruby and the returned members of Team STRQ watched the moonlight as she asked them.

"So... what's next?"

Qrow felt it was obvious.

"Well, Oz did say to take the lamp to Atlas, so there's that."

"Oh. Right. Speaking of... Mom! I have so much to tell you!"

"I'll bet you do. How long was I gone?"

Raven held her head down as she spoke.

"You were dead... for 15 years."

This caught Summer by surprise as she widened her eyes.

"15 years?"

Next, Qrow gave out what had happened to Crimson since then.

"On top of that, Crimson's changed dramatically since you've gone. He's working for Salem now."

This made Summer go in denial before she turned to Ruby, who nodded to her sadly.

"No. That can't be true."

"It's true. He hates everyone's guts now. Even mine..."

As such, Raven felt herself responsible for what has occurred between then and now.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't kept Spring from you, you wouldn't have had to look for her, and you... you wouldn't have..."

Before she could speak any further, Summer placed her hand on her shoulder before she spoke.

"It's okay. I know how you really felt when you did. I can't get mad at you for that, even if I wanted to."

"But Crimson—"

"Is my brother. Whatever's happened, I'm sure we can make it right."

"Don't you think I've tried? I tried to reason with him but he won't listen."

As surprised as she was at this, Summer still understood his situation.

"We just need to try harder. _And_ smarter."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what he turned into."

"Try me."

Then, Ruby tugged on her mother's robe as the daughter cleared her throat before she turned to her and spoke.

"Oh, right. You said you had a lot to tell me?"

"Yeah, there's that. But more importantly..."

Ruby then pointed to a faraway village that seemed to be in flames as Summer glared at it.

"What's going on?"

Ruby then spoke up.

"I don't know. But whatever's going on, we need to help them."

"We?"

To clarify herself, Ruby got out her Crescent Rose and showed it to her mother.

"I picked up a few tricks in 15 years."

* * *

At the village, a wolf-like Faunus was breaking into a house, where a child and a mother were taken by surprise as he burst in and forcefully snatched a dust container that they'd been saving since the dust embargo began as he then turned to the rest of his men.

"Get all the dust you can find!"

As the thieves swarmed into people's houses, one group found a man with a little girl before they took a dust packet before they took it. Then, another group went towards an old man before they took his food and his small cartridge of fire dust. As this went down, Ruby, Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow were running throughout the forest via Ruby's semblance as they were in a swirl of red, white, yellow, black, and grey colored lines before they went into the air and descended into the center of the village before they unraveled into separate colors as Taiyang and Raven landed in front of two bandits while Qrow landed in front of a group that snatched a small fire dust cartridge and Ruby and Summer landed in front of the Wolf-like Faunus with a smirk on their faces before a small child spoke up to her father.

"That's her, daddy! The one who had those silver eyes and fought that mean dragon!"

Summer looked to her for an explanation before she spoke.

"That was one of the things I wanted to tell you."

However, the Wolf Faunus was more concerned with that information.

"Silver eyes? That's impossible."

Ruby figured out what he knew from that sentence.

"So, you know who we are? Good. That way, you'll never forget who whooped your butt."

 _ **Play**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Red Like Roses Part II"**_

With that, Ruby used her Crescent Rose to launch herself at the Wolf Faunus before slashing at him as he dodged her scythe swiftly, annoying her. While doing this, he then got out his scimitar before blocking the scythe and moving in to slice her way, only for Ruby to take notice and back away in time before glaring at him. Then, as he moved in, the Wolf Faunus then set aside his scimitar before getting out sharp claws and slashing near her, catching Ruby by surprise as she barely got scratched by them.

"Wow. What big claws you have."

The Wolf Faunus chuckled as he revealed himself to have taken a dust cartridge from her Crescent Rose.

"All the better for me to snatch your dust."

" _ **I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**_

 _ **Couldn't bear another day without you in it**_

 _ **All of the joy that I had known for all my life**_

 _ **Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**_

 _ **To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**_

 _ **But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted**_

 _ **Can't help but feel that I took you for granted**_

 _ **No way in heck that I can ever comprehend this"**_

Ruby then looked at her weapon and noticed it was taken by the thief before she shouted at him.

"Hey!"

As she ran to him, the Wolf Faunus ran toward her before they clashed claw and scythe with each other. The struggle kept at it until Ruby and the Wolf Faunus found themselves at a deadlock, to which she took care of by firing her Crescent Rose at the ground, sending them to the air before Ruby used her semblance to fade into petals and land on the ground before bashing him to the ground with the back end of her scythe. However, despite this, the Wolf Faunus barely got a scratch as he snickered, peeving the Huntress.

"Are you kidding me?!"

" _ **I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**_

 _ **I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**_

 _ **How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single effing day!"**_

As this happened, Taiyang went over to a Wolf bandit that had taken a dust packet from a family before he grabbed him by the back and spoke to him.

"Excuse me."

Then, he punched him in the face before taking the stolen packet from his pocket. However, the other bandits began to swarm Taiyang before Qrow and Raven knocked them away as he noticed them and spoke.

"I could've handled it."

" _ **It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending**_

 _ **Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending**_

 _ **This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well, there's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell"**_

Then, the three of them turned to see Ruby holding her own against the leader of the group before he tripped her and grabbed her hood. At which point, he tossed her to the floor before he spoke.

"Not bad. For a little girl. To think your silver eyes are the real thing, and all you use them for is a scare tactic. I'll bet you don't even know how to use them."

Then, Ruby got up from the floor before noticing her mother surrounded by bandits before she called out to her.

"Mom!"

" _ **I**_ _**know you didn't plan this;**_

 _ **You tried to do what's right**_

 _ **But in the middle of this madness**_

 _ **I'm the one (I'm the one, I'm the one)**_

 _ **You left to win this fight"**_

Summer only smirked before she got out two chained sickles from her side and she wrapped them around a wolf bandit before she pulled him to swing around her while knocking the bandits in full circle around her. With all of them knocked back, Summer then pulled him close to her face before she spoke to him.

"Why don't you guys get a real job? It'll save you the trouble."

Summer then chucked him to the leader, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Uh-oh."

Upon impact, they landed on the ground as Ruby turned to her.

"Score one for Mom!"

" _ **I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness**_

 _ **You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness**_

 _ **Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute**_

 _ **Make you understand the reasons why I did it**_

 _ **I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered**_

 _ **Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered**_

 _ **I tried so hard to protect you, but I failed to**_

 _ **And in a prison of abandonment I jailed you"**_

As Summer smiled, Ruby smiled back before she used her semblance to go up on the rooftops while Summer used her sickles to pull herself upward before she went back-to-back with Ruby as they cleared them of the bandits above while the daughter spoke.

"I can't believe I get to fight with my mom. I'm kinda excited."

" _ **I never planned that I would leave you there alone**_

 _ **I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home**_

 _ **And all the times I swore that it would be okay; now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray"**_

The leader then shoved his compatriot off of him before he glared at the mother and daughter before he howled to the sky. With that, a rustling came from the forest behind them while Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow turned to see countless Beowulfs heeding the call before they ran to the people.

" _ **This bedtime story ends with misery ever after**_

 _ **The pages are torn and there's no final chapter**_

 _ **I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do; I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you"**_

As the trio went toward the Grimm, Ruby and Summer noticed them going after the father and daughter before the former spoke.

"Over there!"

"Got it."

With that, Ruby took her mother's hand before they turned into a swirl of red and white petals that sped toward the Grimm surrounding the family before they came apart and slashed at them, turning them into black mists before they turned to them.

" _ **I know you've lived a nightmare**_

 _ **I caused you so much pain**_

 _ **But baby, please don't do what I did**_

 _ **I don't want (I don't want, I don't want)**_

 _ **You to waste your life in vain"**_

 _ **Pause**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Red Like Roses Part II"**_

Ruby then turned to the family before she spoke.

"Are you guys okay?"

The girl smiled before she hugged Ruby.

"Thank you! I want to be a Huntress when I grow up!"

The father didn't quite like that, given the anti-Huntsman regiment, but still, he knew that they were good people deep down.

"I don't care what Barak said about you. You are heroes."

This made Ruby blush at this before she noticed the leader headed toward them.

"Incoming."

"Got it, Ruby."

As Summer prepared to attack, time seemed to have slow down as the symbol on his shoulder plate glowed red before it showed a flashback of Summer as a young child before it showed an elderly woman placing her in a wooden crib as she cooed at her. As she took off, however, the infant began to cry into the night before Summer found herself at the mercy of the leader as he moved into slash at her. Ruby saw this and grew worried for her, as well as desperate in not wanting to lose her again.

"Mom!"

As Ruby got her out of the way, she only got slashed in the arm as they fell to the floor before the leader scoffed at them.

"Beat on that, Red!"

As the leader took off with a laugh, Summer grew furious as she stood up, only for Ruby to speak up as she spoke.

"No, Mom. He's mine."

 _ **Resume**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Red Like Roses Part II"**_

With that, Ruby took off after him in petals before she spun around him like a tornado and lifted him up in the air as Team STRQ looked on in awe. After a moment, it spiraled downward to the ground and knocked him to the floor while Ruby landed in the ground with her scythe behind her.

" _ **Red Like Roses**_

 _ **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**_

 _ **Always closer to the emptiness and sadness**_

 _ **That has come to take the place of you"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Red Like Roses Part II"**_

"You were saying?"

As the leader groaned, he looked up to see Team STRQ walking up to them before Summer spoke to him.

"Alright. Who are you, really? And why are you stealing dust?"

"The name's Canis. And that's all you're getting out of me."

With that, Canis hot out a smoke bomb and used it before he chuckled as Qrow cleared the dust away with his Harbinger, only to find he wasn't there as Summer had another idea.

"Well, maybe we can ask the other bandits."

Ruby saw a problem with this.

"About that? They've all cleared out, too."

Seeing a sudden shortage of bandits, Taiyang complained.

"Great. The bandits are gone. Now what?"

Then, Summer brought up what Qrow said before.

"Well, Oz did say to take the relic to Atlas. But... what Relic?"

Summer then looked to Ruby as the latter smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

As they walked in the forest, Summer was told about everything that had happened to her and her team, RWBY, ranging from the moment of her "disappearance" up to the war for Haven Academy.

"Things have changed that much when I was gone?"

"For better and for worse, yeah."

"Ruby... I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay. Not every story has a happy ending. That's why we're here. Besides, figuring that out about the world made it a lot easier to unlock my silver eyes."

Summer laughed lightly at Ruby as she rubbed her head softly.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

However, as Summer rubbed her head, she felt two strange ears pop up from her head before Ruby spoke.

"Ow! Quit it, Mom!"

Then, as Summer noticed this, she jumped back before Ruby got curious.

"What? What is it?"

"Uh... I don't know how else to explain this, but... try checking your hair."

"My hair? What about...?"

As Ruby felt her head, she felt two fluffy ears on her head, earning a surprised gasp as she spoke.

"Why do I have wolf ears?!"

Then, Qrow looked at Ruby's arm and saw the cut.

"I may not be a genius, but I think that cut might have something to do with it."

"What?!"

Summer assumed she was panicking out of fear before she tried to speak to her.

"It's okay, Ruby. Calm down."

"This is so cool!"

This caught the team off guard before she spoke.

"Now there's two Faunus in Team RWBY!"

As Ruby played with her wolf ears, Summer looked to Raven before she spoke.

"Don't look at me. She's _your_ daughter."

Then, Raven opened the portal to Haven before she spoke.

"In any case, I think we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you think?"

* * *

At Haven, Lionheart had sent Barak, Arthur, and Whitley to the police force as he spoke.

"Here you are, ma'am. Three fugitives ready to be sent to your charge."

"Thank you for your help."

As the policewoman dragged them with her, Blake, Yang, and Adam watched as he sighed, catching the blonde's attention.

"What's up?"

"Hmm? It's nothing."

"Come on, Adam. You can tell us. We're friends. Aren't we?"

Adam then looked to Blake who spoke to him.

"Just go with it. She'll just keep asking you otherwise."

Adam then sighed before he spoke.

"It's just... doesn't this seem too easy for you?"

"What? We just fought a giant Grimm dragon and a horde of the other Grimm to boot. Maybe we're just that good."

"Or maybe something _else_ is coming. Or someone. How do you know it won't end in disaster this time?"

"Well, I talked with Blake about the exact same thing when we were students. It's not wrong to think about that stuff. Sometimes, it's good to slow down to get a good look at how to handle it."

"But how would you know?"

Yang only looked to Adam with a smile.

"That's easy. I don't."

Outside, Weiss looked up at the moon with Logan before she spoke.

"I can't believe it. We're actually going back."

"I know. You must hate that."

"I did before. But now... I just can't wait, knowing you're with me."

As they smiled, they heard a portal open and looked to see Ruby, Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven arrive before Weiss spoke.

"Ruby! Took you long enough. What kept you?"

As if to answer, Summer came back through last as she spoke.

"Oh. You must be Weiss. It's nice to meet you."

This made Weiss's eyes widen before she spoke.

"Who... Ruby, is that... your mom?"

"Yeah. And that's not the only surprise."

With that, Ruby removed her hood before Weiss and Logan gasped in shock.

"You're a Faunus?!"

Seeing their reactions, Ruby only laughed nervously.

"Surprise."


	2. Last Train to Argus

**A/N: Hello. As I'm sure you're aware, RWBY Volume 6 has released for FIRST members only for three days now, and will be made free for everyone coming up on Saturday. That's why I am giving you this following warning: If you do not wish to be spoiled and see the episode on its release for those of you who haven't joined, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS! Beyond that, a new character will be introduced that will be central to Skye's experience. F.Y.I., it is not part of LongSean22's story, though I hope he will take her into consideration. Anyway, her voice actress will be Cassandra Morris. Now for a new set of enemies: The Four Horsemen, Team BLCK (Black). Baron will be voiced by Ben Diskin while Lachesis will be voiced by Paul St. Peter, Cyrus by James Marsters, and Kace by Hugo Weaving. Now, if you wish to read (and be spoiled), sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. :)**

 **Chapter 1:** "Last Train to Argus"

On a snowy day, the Manticore Grimm are going after the train while being led by a Grimmite with dark brown skin, red eyes, and white pointed hair who smirked as they descended upon Teams RWBY, STRQ, and CMNE, along with Skye, Logan, Ilia, and Raider, who were repelling them as Ruby sliced one of them into a black mist.

"Got him. Now who's next?"

Suddenly, the Grimm charged at Ruby before Weiss defeated it with a barrier of ice before she spoke to her as she went past her.

"Thank me later."

Then, Weiss leaped at two Grimm in front of her before it showed Yang and Blake fighting another as Blake jumped above it before shouting to Yang.

"Incoming!"

Then, she tossed her Gambol Shroud to Yang, allowing her to punch it before it pulled the Grimm back, allowing Yang to punch through it, turning it into a black mist before she spoke to her.

"Glad to see you're not rusty."

Meanwhile, Skye, Logan, Ilia, and Raider fought the Grimm alongside another Huntsman before he spoke to Logan as his forehead glowed yellow while holding down the Grimm as Ilia whipped at the others while Raider held back the ones on the train with his Armageddon.

"Whoa, Logan! I didn't know you could do that!"

"You would have if you paid attention to me, Dee. Now, Skye!"

Then, Skye leaped toward the Grimm before placing her hand on it, changing its colors to blue and white before it began attacking the other Grimm quickly as Dee was staring in awe at her before she spoke, afraid she was being distracting.

"What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

It was at that moment that Team JNPR accompanied Team CMNE and Tukson while Oscar ran towards Team STRQ as he fought alongside Raven before Nora spoke.

"Why is it always something?"

Then, Neo spoke to them as she stabbed at a Manticore with her umbrella.

"Just keep them back."

As Neo found herself caught unawares, Tukson intervened as he slashed at its wings with his claws before he turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

Neo then smiled at him as she blushed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

All the while, Pyrrha created a grey and orange sword before using her semblance to guide it towards the Manticore before she tore it apart and called it back as Nora spoke to Ren.

"Ren!"

With that, Ren grabbed her hand before tossing her up to the air and smashing its head from above just as Oscar's voice called out with Summer's.

"Tunnel!"

The others noticed it too as Ruby shouted to them.

"Go!"

Then, Cyrus spoke to the leader of the Manticores.

"Fire."

The Manticore heeded his commands as it shot a fireball at Weiss, hitting her leg before she limped and was about to fall until Ruby caught her.

"Thank me later."

With that, Ruby used her semblance to carry herself and Weiss toward the break between different sides of the train and entered it just in time as red/white petals fluttered from this.

* * *

Outside the Evernight Castle, Nigreos stood over a frozen lake containing four beings within it before Crimson, Salem, Arthur, and Tyrian walked over to him as he spoke.

"The Earth shudders, my brother. The Grimmwalker has begun her approach. Again, the prophecies of the Grimmites oppose my will. I used the island's hearts to keep the Remnants in fear. But they grew braver. I even used the unstable dark dust crystals to lay waste to their villages. But their spirits refused to break. Has it truly come to this? Must I release those who should never see the light of day?"

Crimson then gave his two cents.

"Fair enough. What other choice is there?"

Crimson then met with Salem's glare before Arthur spoke of the beings within the ice.

"Uh, Lord Nigreos? Pardon my asking, but who are they?"

Nigreos then stepped back as he held his arm towards them.

"Behold. My Four Horsemen. My noble sons, bound in ice, carefully preserved for when the Huntsmen are expunged."

Salem then spoke to her father.

"To think that we're forced to this. Forgive me, Father. I should've known something was amiss with Cinder after the Spire mission."

"Be that as it may, they have merely delayed the inevitable. However... delays are _not_ acceptable!"

With that, Nigreos lurched his claw and clutched it onto Crimson by his throat.

"Your desire for vengeance has cost us the Relic! Without the Relic of Knowledge, it will take a lifetime's journey to fulfill _both_ our destinies. Only _yours_ will be brief!"

As Crimson shouted in pain, Salem stopped him as she placed her hand on his arm before she spoke.

"Wait, father. This is his first mistake. He can learn from it, knowing that if he disobeys you again, he won't get any second chances. He's been a valuable asset to us thus far. It wouldn't be wise to waste him."

Then, Nigreos dropped Crimson to the floor before he spoke.

"You've shown poor judgment in recruiting him, my daughter. But I will allow this, knowing if he defies me again... he won't live to regret it."

Then, Nigreos summoned a dark fireball before using it as a flamethrower and began melting the pool of ice, freeing his Four Horsemen, a Grimmite with normal skin and white, spiky hair but with red eyes within the White Fang's version of Raven's mask, a Grimmite with spiky white hair but with pale skin and the same red eyes, a Grimmite with long, sleek, and pointed white hair with red eyes and dark brown skin, and a Grimmite with normal skin and a dark substance on his arms and legs resembling claws with red eyes. As they rose up in this order, Nigreos spoke to them.

"Behold, my sons. Baron, a swordsman that surpasses any mortal blade. Lachesis, the master of illusions capable of rendering his victims vulnerable. Cyrus, a visionary for my new order. And Kace, a ruthless and carnivorous warrior."

Kace then glared at Tyrian, earning a nervous laugh from the scorpion Faunus before he spoke to them.

"My soldiers, my sons. I regret that I should subject you to this, but our adversaries have grown in number and strength. You will be sorely needed to expunge the light."

Then, Nigreos opened a black portal with his hand before he turned to the Four Horsemen.

"Go, my sons. Use the shadows, reclaim the Relic of Knowledge, eliminate the loose ends, and keep my brother asleep."

Then, they walked forward into the portal before he turned to his daughter.

"And you, my daughter, will remind Crimson of the futility of defiance."

Salem then turned to Crimson before she smiled.

"Understood, Father."

* * *

 _ **Play Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

At Mistral, a massacre is shown, revealing the slaughtered bodies of the White Fang members as a Raven pecked at the shirt before cawing as it flew away in the presence of a masked figure wearing dark silver armor known as Baron. He is seen with a mask similar to Raven's but with the similar eyeholes as Adam's with red light glowing from them. He then walked into the building before he drew his sword and grazed it on the metal wall, creating sparks in the process as he walked toward the door. Once he reached it, he stopped his grazing and heard a voice.

"I can't believe Adam did this for us. I'm happy, but he just..."

She was unable to finish before the door slowly opened to reveal the figure as the crowd within the door looked on in horror as Baron spoke in a deep, disguised voice.

" _ **I am the keeper**_

 _ **I am the secret**_

 _ **I am the answer**_

 _ **I am the end"**_

"Step away from the throne."

"We don't take orders from you."

Baron only commanded them once more.

"That's not a request."

Nevertheless, they persisted in defiance.

"You don't scare us."

"Adam and that Belladonna girl can make you beg for mercy."

Baron only sighed before he spoke.

"I... disagree."

He then drew his sword out from his scabbard before it began to turn black, scaring them.

"What? The 'Death Blade'?"

"No..."

"I warned you."

Then, Baron slashed at the members, with one stroke before they a black slash-like mist came through them and subjected them to their worst traumatic events multiplied tenfold before they fell dead, unable to withstand it before he walked up to the throne and put his finger on his chin in pondering.

"The Belladonna girl?"

Then, he looked at his blade which showed a girl with long Raven hair and cat ears before he figured it out.

"Blake..."

He then stood up as he set up a floating camera above him and turned as he spoke to it.

"Miss Belladonna. Consider this your first and only warning. 'Death Blade' is my name, and the name I share with this sword. One day, I'll pay you all a visit too, and bring real death. You've seen my power. It _is_ real. This isn't over. Not yet. I'm just getting started."

Then, he slashed at the throne chair, cleaving it to two before he spoke.

"It's showtime."

" _ **Dragged by the wind**_

 _ **Taken by the stars**_

 _ **Carried with the madness and scars"**_

 _ **End Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Qrow and Winter were getting their tickets from the machine as he spoke from the letter to Ironwood, unaware of Barak's attack on him prior to Haven's infiltration.

 _"It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral's CCT Tower and Haven Academy was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna, Adam Taurus, the White Fang, and the Faunus Militia Group from Menagerie. Even Cinder and her team helped out with that. A Huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the Headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, not long after they were sent to the police force, Barak and Arthur escaped along with those responsible for organizing the attack. As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I'm trying to say is that we're on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us. See you soon. Qrow."_

As they were about to get their tickets, Ruby and Summer ran past them before Winter and Qrow spoke.

"Hey!"

"What's with the running?"

"What's with the standing?!"

"It's almost time!"

With that, Ruby and Summer took off in a red and white swirl before they zipped by the other passengers. Not long after, Ruby and Summer had returned to Teams RWBY, STRQ, and CMNE, the only members of the group not officially in a team being Skye, Logan, and Raider with silly grins on their faces before Raider felt complied to ask.

"Okay. What is it?"

Then, Ruby and Summer got out two bags before the former spoke elatedly.

"One for Cinder, and one for Yang!"

This caught her by surprise as Cinder held her arm to her chest.

"Me?"

Raider can understand why.

"Well, you do need to blend in."

Weiss, however, felt it unnecessary as no one paid any mind to them.

"What an absolute waste of time."

Yang felt different as she zipped by her.

"What did you get me?"

Summer gave her a smirk before she spoke in a sing-song voice.

"You'll have to wait and see..."

"C'mon, Aunt Summer! No fair!"

Then, Tai spoke to her.

"You heard her, young lady."

Just then, Nora popped up in between the two before she spoke.

"Oh, I can't believe we're taking a train to Argus! Beautiful northern coastline. You think it's too early for beach season?"

This made Ren imagine himself wearing a swimsuit on a beach before a beach ball popped out of his hands before he spoke.

"Unfortunately. But we will be one step closer to Atlas."

Then, Logan spoke up.

"I still can't believe you're willing to go back there, Weiss. After all that trouble you went through to leave it in the first place."

"Well, you did make it more bearable for me."

"Yeah. I just wish Mount can go with us. But he's busy helping Abraham and Karse to help his friends... adjust."

* * *

Back at Haven, Mount spoke to a Grimmite with anger issues as the latter uncovered disappointment in the fridge.

"Stay calm, or I will smash you."

"Calm? You? Tell me to stay calm? WE'RE ALL OUT OF PIZZA BAGELS!"

As he took a step closer, he ended up breaking the floorboards before Lionheart spoke.

"Enough! Honestly, you can't even take one step without breaking something?!"

The Grimmite only grumbled before walking out just as another held out a door that had been broken off.

"Stupid doors! That's the fifth one!"

"Where are you trying to go?"

He then held out a door to indicate a bathroom sign.

"There are six more bathrooms. Concentrate. Pretend the doorknob is an egg. Pretend _everything_ is an egg."

This made him grumble annoyed before walking off as another Grimmite's stomach grumbled.

"Why am I so hungry? I already ate all the pizza bagels in the freezer."

This made Heather's eyes widen before she spoke.

"That was you?!"

Suddenly, the first Grimmite that walked out began flinging furniture far away.

"PIZZA BAGELS!"

Mount explained the reason for it.

"You just turned into a human Grimm. You need fuel."

"Is this what it's like for you _all_ the time?"

Suddenly, the fourth shouted as he noticed his face is similar to the Grimm's.

"I'm a monster!"

"Yeah. Sort of."

The upset Grimmite then punched the mirror, breaking it before running off.

"NO!"

This gave Mount an epiphany about himself.

"So that's what it's like to live with me. I'd hate living with me."

Shiro couldn't agree more.

"Gee, you think?"

* * *

Back at the train station, Ruby spoke to Weiss.

"I know you're worried, guys, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second. I promise."

This made Weiss smile before they heard two voices behind them.

"No one's gotta be worried with us around."

Then, upon seeing them, Logan grumbled before he and Nora spoke.

"Oh, no..."

"And, you are...?"

Logan then gave them the names while explaining his origin.

"It's Dee and Dudley. I used to be part of a team called DODL (doodle), which, by the way, isn't even a real color."

Then, the duo noticed Logan before speaking to him.

"Wait. Logan? Hey, man!"

"Great to see you again!"

As Dudley tried to give him a fist bump, Logan only turned away.

"Don't even bother. For me, it's anything but great."

Feeling the awkward tension, they focused their attention to the Huntresses.

"Anyway, we'll keep everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory."

"But, for a generous tip, we can make sure _your_ passenger car gets extra special attention, should things get dangerous."

This made their faces give a look that said "are you serious?" before Weiss spoke to Logan.

"I can see why. What crossed your mind to hang out with them?"

"I never said I was bright back then."

Then, Cinder, who now wore a white and light brown tanned robe with a bandage over her Grimm arm spoke to them.

"Sorry, gentlemen. But we won't need that attention. Especially not from the Huntsmen that are picked from the bottom of the barrel."

"Hey! You're talking to a—"

"Professional Huntsman? I doubt it. If you really were, you'd know better than to leave your post."

This caught Dudley by surprise as he acted defensively.

"I-I didn't do it!"

Dee only got irritated as they walked away.

"Come on, dummy. Well, I didn't do it, either."

Then, Logan turned to Cinder with a sigh before he spoke.

"Thanks, Cinder. I thought they'd never leave."

As Cinder nodded to him, Ozpin spoke in Oscar's mind.

" _I do hope those weren't Beacon Graduates."_

"You know, sometimes, the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming. But then, people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our job and not theirs."

Everyone nodded in agreement quickly.

"Yeah."

Then, Summer turned to the group.

"So, you're all set, everyone?"

"Yep."

"Just waiting on Blake. As usual."

Then, Neo and Raider brought up someone else.

"And Tukson. He likes to be fashionably late."

"Not to mention Skye. It's hard for her to leave Ilia again. It wouldn't be right to leave without saying goodbye at least. And that goes for both of them."

* * *

Up on a walkway, Blake and Skye spoke with Ilia.

"I still don't feel like I deserved the freedom you and your family granted me. Adam felt the same."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia."

Skye could agree with Blake on that.

"She's right. Saving Haven the way you did made a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral, let alone all of Remnant."

"Mm-Hmm. And now it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it."

"Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement and Adam convincing them to go along with it, I've got more faith than ever before."

Skye then spoke up as she felt the same.

"Me too. The last time we saw each other, I didn't exactly believe in Humanity. But, after everything between then and now, I finally have a reason to care."

Suddenly, Ilia went up to Blake and Skye before hugging them simultaneously as she spoke.

"Thank you, guys. For everything. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know. But my team needs me. We're going to track down the people responsible for the attack on Haven and the Fall of Beacon."

This made Ilia scoff with a smile.

"Always trying to save the world."

"More than you realize."

Suddenly, Skye had an idea.

"Wait... maybe you can come with us."

"What? But didn't you get your tickets already?"

"I did. And, as luck would have it..."

With that, Skye got out a ticket before she spoke.

"I got an extra one."

As she handed the ticket to Ilia, Skye spoke on.

"I'm also thinking about starting a new team. Do you want in?"

This made Ilia look to her before she hugged her again as she gave her answer.

"Yes! I do!"

Surprised as she was at how sudden her answer was, Skye hugged her back as she smiled before she spoke.

"Welcome to the team, then. Well, one half. We just need two more."

Then, Ilia realized something was amiss with Blake.

"Wait. I know your parents saw you off, but where's—"

Suddenly, Sun spoke up to them.

"Sun? Oh. He's right here."

Blake then smiled at him before he spoke.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna miss your big sendoff, did ya?"

Then, Neptune appeared from behind him and spoke of what really happened.

"He definitely overslept and absolutely almost missed this."

This made Sun growl at him before he shushed him, earning her giggle before Neptune pushed Sun over to her.

"Hey, Blake. Now, would you hurry up? Need I remind you we have our own trip to plan."

Then, Neptune took notice of Skye and Ilia before he spoke.

"Oh. I didn't know Ilia was gonna be here, let alone her friend."

Then, he walked over to them before he spoke.

"Uh, I'll give you two a moment. Heya. Almost didn't see you there. 'Cause, you know, the camouflage?"

Skye only stepped in front of him and spoke as her eyes turned red.

"If you do anything that makes me think you're hurting her, you won't live to regret it. Understood?"

This made Neptune nervous before Blake and Sun smiled as the former spoke.

"Wrong tree."

"He'll figure it out."

"So, you're really going to Vacuo?"

"That's right. Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something. I'm, like, the worst team leader ever. Me and the boys were cool to a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds."

"I have to admit, I think I was getting used to having you around."

Then, Sun did a dramatic pose as he put his hands on his side.

"I go where I'm needed! And... you don't need me anymore."

That made Blake frown as she put her ears down.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds sad."

Sun then out his hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Hey. Despite the drama and the fighting and numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun. But, you're with who you're supposed to be now."

As they looked down towards Team RWBY, Blake spoke to him again.

"Sun... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I'm still, um..."

"You're still working a lot of things out. I know. But you can do it with them. And, in the future, who knows? I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me."

"I certainly hope not."

Then, Blake planted a small kiss on his cheek before Sun and Neptune went down the stairs.

"I don't know, man. It feels like you're just letting her go."

"It was never about that, brainiac. Besides... now that your leader's back and hardened from battle, I've gotta focus _all_ of my time getting you boys ready for the wastelands!"

This only earned a sigh from Neptune before Sun raised his hands in confusion. As he did this, they were unaware that a white and red robed figure walked by them before he noticed an elderly woman with brown skin and metal glasses with blue lenses, followed by a cane with a skull on it before she noticed him too while he smirked.

"Aah... there you are, Maria. It seems your fortune-telling skips are not as good as you thought."

Maria only glared at him before she spoke.

"We shall see, Kazan."

"No, you'll see, you old bat."

With that, Kazan walked away feeling bitter as did Maria.

* * *

Later, on the train to Argus, Weiss was reading a book while Ruby was having difficulty playing a video game on her scroll as she made discontent grunts. All the while, Yang was reading a magazine while Blake stared out at the window. At a room adjacent to them, Skye and Ilia were asking around for any members that aren't on the team yet as they spoke to Raider.

"So, it would be great if you could join us in our team. We'll workshop the name later, but we're getting pretty close."

Raider gave a sigh before he spoke.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

"Oh, no. We will. We just need two more members. You don't have to join if you don't want to."

Cinder saw this from far away before she spoke.

"Just say yes, Raider."

"Huh? But aren't I too old to be on a team?"

"If they want to be like Huntsmen then let them. It'd do you some good, too. You did want to be a Huntsman, after all."

"That was then, Cinder, and this is now."

"So?"

Before Raider could counter, he saw her point as deep down he still wanted to be one.

"Oh, fine. You win. I guess I'll join your team, then."

This made Skye smile before she spoke.

"We're glad you would. Now to focus on the name. We just need to find a person whose name starts with 'B'. Then, we'll be called Team SIBR (Cyber)."

As Skye talked with Ilia about it, Raider sighed before he noticed a woman with brown hair reading a magazine that had her face on it before she sighed solemnly. It seemed to be for good reason as her last name on it was "Merlot". This gave Raider cause for concern as the last time he looked at Skye's life, he found out her grandfather didn't exactly treat her well at the Spire. While her granddaughter was more empathetic, it didn't change the scars that she is forced to hold. From then on, he's made it his personal mission to prevent Skye from coming across her to spare her the pain of remembrance. Along with that, he noticed a robed figure walking out of the car before he grew suspicious and followed, but not before Skye and Ilia caught wind of it and the latter spoke.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out."

* * *

In the other room, Ruby spoke to her team.

"Alright, girls, I think it's time for an official team exercise. Who wants to play video games?"

Yang then spoke, catching Blake's attention.

"I'm in if you want me to kick your butt. Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my scroll."

As Yang tried to her her bag down, Blake went to her side and tried to help out.

"Here, let me help you with that."

This confused Yang before she spoke.

"Blake. You don't have to do that."

Blake then played coy as her ears drooped down.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm fine. _We're_ gonna be fine. It's just gonna be a bit before things are back to normal. But... I am glad we're all back together."

This made Blake smile before noticing Ruby and Weiss smiling at her before she spoke.

"Yeah. Okay."

Just then, Team STRQ checked on them as Summer spoke.

"Glad to see you're working it out."

Having noticed her, Ruby spoke to Summer.

"Oh! Hey, Mom! You want to play, too?"

"Hmm... only if Qrow will play with me."

"You mean kick your butts? Sure."

Suddenly, the train jolted, catching them off guard as his drink shattered on the floor before Blake spoke.

"What was that?"

Weiss had an idea as she spoke to her.

"What it always sounds like."

"Ugh, just my luck."

Qrow felt otherwise as he noticed a face he hadn't seen in a long time riding a Manticore as he spoke.

"It's not yours. Grab your weapons."

As the crowd panicked, Teams RWBY and STRQ grabbed their weapons and ran to outside the car. Then, just as Ruby had an idea, she spoke about a certain someone.

"Has anyone seen Skye?"

* * *

On top of the train, Raider, Skye, and Ilia encountered Cyrus on top of a Manticore leader as he spoke.

"My wait is almost over! Soon, a truly just and perfect utopian existence will be made manifest! And it all starts with that relic you're harboring."

Raider got the sense he knew what it was as he spoke.

"Why do you want it so bad?"

"Remnants are unnecessary, and, more than that, unwelcome in _his_ paradise."

"His?"

Then, Skye figured out his allegiance.

"You're working for Nigreos."

"That's _Lord_ Nigreos to you, Grimmwalker. And sad to say as it is, your time is over."

Then, the trio noticed Dee and Dudley being surrounded by Manticores as the former electrified his weapon before charging toward the leader and Cyrus, only for Dee to be swiped by a Manticore, much to Dudley's worry.

"Dee!"

Raider then got out his Armageddon and opened a blue portal to get to it and Dee before he cleaved the Manticore's face in half along with the rest of it before taking Dee and opening another portal back on the train as he still screamed before noticing he's back on as he looked at Skye and Ilia and laughed nervously. Then, the Manticore leader shrieked before Teams RWBY and STRQ got ready as Yang spoke to her.

"What's the plan, Ruby?"

"Don't let anyone else die."

Then, they charged at the Manticores while somewhere in the train, Oscar opened a window and looked out to see the Manticores acting restless before Ozpin spoke to him.

" _Shall I?"_

"No. I'm keeping control."

Then, Team JNPR bumped into him before Jaune asked him.

"What's going on?"

The screams of the crowd indicated one thing as Jaune glared in the direction of the screams.

* * *

Up top, Summer wrapped her sickles around the Manticore before she ended up being pulled by it and knocked off only tor her to pull on it as she ran on the train's windows, catching the notice of Merlot's granddaughter before she gasped before setting the magazine aside and getting out her rapier before running to the outside while Summer rose up to the air and pulled the chains upward, slicing the head off of the Manticore before she looked to notice Dudley running to the turrets while Qrow shot at one Grimm behind him before turning his Harbinger to a scythe and slicing them while Raven and Taiyang were met with the panicked Dudley currently switching on the turrets before he asked him.

"Come on, come on."

"What are you doing?"

"The smart thing!"

In an attempt to prove it, Dudley activated the metal shields, earning discontent from the passengers before the turrets aimed and fired at them as he grew proud of it.

"Yes!"

Then, Raven noticed more Grimm coming as she spoke.

"Don't pat yourself on the back."

Then, Raven launched herself to a Grimm before slicing its wings with her sword and pushing it away from the train. As she did this, Raider, Skye, and Ilia held their own as Logan came up from the cars before he saw an all-out battle.

"What the heck is happening?!"

To answer, the Manticore leader shrieked, catching the attention of its subjects before they darted toward the turrets and began destroying them, jolting the train and further scaring the passengers before Logan growled as he noticed Dudley shooting at them.

"That idiot! He doesn't even know what he's doing!"

Then, he turned to see Dee holding them back with his electrified mace before another Grimm came at him, only to freeze halfway as a yellow glow came over it before Dee noticed Logan's forehead glowing.

"Logan?"

* * *

At the same time, Team CMNE (Carmine) appeared on top of the train before Cinder created a fireball from her right hand and shot it at the Manticore, only to absorb it, much to her surprise before it retaliated with a blast of its own. Mercury countered this with his silver blast that came from his kick, creating a shockwave that hit the mountain before an avalanche cane down upon the Grimm and Tukson before Neo joined him and raised her umbrella up, hoping to shield him. As luck would have it, she succeeded before she looked to him and smiled while blushing. All the while, Oscar ran towards Team STRQ as Nora spoke.

"Why is it always something?"

* * *

As Oscar reached them, he spoke to Qrow.

"How can I help?"

"You can get that idiot to shut off the turrets. They're just drawing the Grimm toward the passengers."

"Right!"

As Oscar took off, he dodged the turrets' explosion and the Manticore before he shouted to Dudley.

"Stop! You've gotta shut the turrets off!"

"Are you crazy?! No way!"

As the turrets shot at the Grimm, Dudley felt more proud of it.

"Yes! Another one down."

"Stop! We have to lure the Grimm to the back!"

"What does it matter if they're dead?"

Taiyang then shouted at him as he punched the Manticore off of the train.

"Just listen to us, you moron!"

* * *

As the argument got nowhere, Merlot's granddaughter got her rapier out as she ran toward the trio before noticing the Grimm turn hire and attack the others before noticing a face she thought she'd never see again before she spoke.

"Skye?"

Then, Skye, Ilia, and Raider turned to see her before Skye widened her eyes as she spoke her name in shock.

"Bella?"

Suddenly, the main leader of the Manticores rose up before Cyrus snickered. Oscar saw this far away before he noticed why as Dudley grew confused.

"Where are they going?"

Feeling they had a reason, Oscar looked to see a rocky wall with a hole in front of the train.

"Tunnel!"

As the others saw this, Skye spoke to her present company.

"Everybody down!"

With that, they all managed to get in between cars while Oscar succeeded and Dudley was barely able to get in as his arm got devastatingly bruised and cracked from the tunnel as he yelled in agony. As the Grimm lingered back, Cyrus spoke to them.

"Leave them be. They can't stay in that tunnel forever. They'll be back again. And when they come out, we will deal with them, retrieve the Relic, and reclaim our utopia. I promise, they will fall by the hand of Team BLCK."

* * *

Inside the train, Dudley groaned in pain as Teams RWBY, STRQ, CMNE, Tukson, Bella, and Dee went up to him and Oscar while Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow demeaned him.

"What did we tell you, idiot?!"

"We told you to turn those things off."

"But did you listen? No!"

As Qrow shoved him to the wall, Dudley tried to justify himself as he spoke to the trio.

"Those _things_ are keeping us alive!"

"Oh, sure, but they're putting the passengers in danger!"

"I'm the one in charge of this train, okay?! _I'm_ in charge here!"

"Well, forgive me if I'm not reassured."

While the argument continued, Ruby's wolf ears dropped down as she and Summer looked at the scene around them with Cyrus and his Grimm waiting outside before they heard crying in another car before Cinder walked over to the crying, catching Raider's concern before she shushed it and soothed it.

"It's going to be okay. We'll be fine."

The baby then looked to see Cinder's face in her hood before she cooed at it and made cute noises, earning the mother's smile as well before she spoke.

"Thank you."

As Cinder smiled, Raider did the same as he saw this before he turned back to Qrow who still ragged on Dudley as Ruby and Summer walked toward him.

"Get off me!"

"Look, if you bozos had been doing your jobs instead of shaking down passengers, maybe we wouldn't be in this—"

Before he could continue, Summer places her hand on his arm before she spoke.

"Stop. Yelling won't help."

Then, Ruby took her turn to speak to Dudley.

"Please just shut off the turrets."

Dudley only growled at her before Jaune stepped up to him and healed his arm as he spoke.

"Trust us. We know what we're doing."

Then, as his bruise faded away, Dudley turned to Logan before he spoke.

"I'd listen to them."

Dudley then nodded reluctantly to Ruby.

"Fine."

Ruby nodded back to him, knowing he made the right decision while Skye spoke to Bella in a longing voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Before either one could speak, Raider spoke up.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to separate the Grimm from the people."

Skye then looked to Bella before she spoke.

"Well... welcome to Team SIBR."

Nora had an idea as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ren, could you use your semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden, they might lose track of us."

"I never attempted to affect this many people."

Ruby then brought up the bright side to balance that out.

"Well, you never had Jaune's help before."

Pyrrha knew very well what he can do as she spoke up.

"Right. He can amplify your Aura."

This made Qrow think about it before he spoke.

"Yeah. That's an all right plan."

Then, Ozpin spoke to Oscar.

" _May I?"_

Then, he and Oscar switched as Nora spoke.

"Don't look so worried, Ren. You can totally do it."

Ozpin had a different take on the matter considering Cyrus' appearance with the Grimm.

"I'm afraid there's one complication. Cyrus and the Grimm are also attracted to _this_."

This made Raider and the others concerned as he spoke while Dudley got inquisitive about it.

"What? They're after the Relic of Knowledge? That guy in charge of them was after it, too."

"What's that?"

Logan answered him eagerly with a comeback as he waited a long time to counter him.

"None of your beeswax! Mmm! Nailed it that time, Logan."

In the meantime, Qrow and Raven began to grow concerned.

"Oz, are you serious?"

"You mean it was a homing Beacon this whole time?"

Yang then shouted at him next, feeling betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell us that?!"

Ozpin held his head down before he tried to explain only for Ruby to cut him off.

"I—"

"It doesn't matter right now."

Raven felt different.

"I think it matters plenty. Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning? We could've saved everyone the trouble and just walked there ourselves instead of putting everyone at risk!"

Raider then put his hand on Raven before he spoke.

"Enough. We'll work that out _after_ we take care of this."

Ruby then continued to speak of their situation.

"Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars. You'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets. We just can't go with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus."

This made Summer concerned as she walked over to her.

"Ruby... you don't want to do this."

"No. But I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Then as your mother, I'll go with you. Qrow will come with us, too."

Then, Summer turned to Taiyang and Raven before she spoke.

"Raven. Can you and Tai go with the others?"

Taiyang nodded in understanding before Raven looked to Yang in worry before her daughter smiled at her, earning her sigh.

"Alright. But please keep Yang safe."

"Consider it done then."

 _ **Play Les Friction Music: "Your World Will Fail"**_

Later, everyone got evacuated to the front cars as Maria looked back to the back cars and felt she needed to go there while Kazan went to the front with a deadly smirk before he walked through the door. Meanwhile, the turrets went down before Blake cut off the link between the front and back cars before he looked up to see Baron glaring at her before he spoke.

"Just to make sure you got the message."

This concerned Blake before she got out her Gambol Shroud only to see he had gone before she went up on the train.

" _ **Your world will fail, my love**_

 _ **It's far beyond repair**_

 _ **Your world will fail my love**_

 _ **It's already there"**_

As she got up, she accompanied Teams RWBY and the newly formed SIBR along with Summer, Logan, and Qrow as Ruby paid attention to the link between herself and Team JNPR before they noticed the Manticores appearing from the tunnels before they heard Cyrus' voice.

"When we're done cleansing this world of you Huntsmen, we will eliminate the rest of the Remnants as well."

As Cyrus snickered, Ruby then spoke to her scroll.

" _ **Calm before the rage**_

 _ **Hostage in a cage**_

 _ **Now it's too late to wake up this place**_

 _ **And bring you all back to life"**_

 _ **Pause Les Friction Music: "Your World will Fail"**_

"Now!"

Taking the cue, Nora nodded to Jaune and Ren before he amplified his aura to spread throughout the back cars. Then, the Relic got his attention as Cyrus commanded the Grimm.

"Tear the Huntsmen apart, but do not destroy our prize! The Relic is your main priority!"

 _ **Resume Les Friction Music: "Your World Will Fail"**_

Then, the Manticores began going after Oscar before he was forced to defend himself with his cane. Ruby noticed this and ran to help as Summer and Qrow held them back. In the meantime, Logan got out his spear before stabbing a Manticore in the eye, earning its pained moan before Ilia got out her whip and electrified its wing before forcing it off of the train in a crash. In the meantime, Skye saw her Grimm Manticore turned to dust before it went to her and she summoned a bow and arrow with which she used to target the Manticore leader before she fired it and it struck its forehead, angering it before Skye realized what should've happened wasn't and turned to Raider.

"Raider, it didn't work!"

Cyrus only laughed maliciously at this.

"Of course not! Our dark dust crystals have made the pride leader invulnerable to your influence, Grimmwalker."

As Skye glared at him, Bella held her rapier our before making a small beam of light with a thrust towards the Grimm that came at them.

"Looks like we have to do this the old-fashioned way."

" _ **Your world will fail, my love**_

 _ **It's far beyond repair**_

 _ **Your world will fail now**_

 _ **And you all and the love**_

 _ **You must run for your life"**_

Meanwhile, Yang used her Ember Celica to push herself towards the Manticore before holding back its horns and spinning him before smashing him to the ground before uppercutting it while Blake used her whip to hold it back before running toward it as she evaded its stinger before cutting it off, aggravating it. While it happened, Summer wrapped her sickles around the Manticore's legs before pulling them as Qrow sliced its head in its moment of anguish before they turned to see Ruby and Oscar on top of it as if it were a bull. When they got knocked off of it and onto a train car, it prepared to fire before Weiss used a Glyph to push it towards Summer's way before she used her sickles to shove it towards the Manticore that would've fired had it not been crashed into before Ruby turned to her mother and smiled. Then, she turned to see Raider fighting the leader Manticore and Cyrus as he leaped off of it before he got out his sword and smiled as it breathed fireballs at him, knocking him to his knees before he looked up to see Baron moving in to attack him from above.

" _ **It's calm before the rage**_

 _ **A hostage in a cage**_

 _ **Your world will fail now**_

 _ **What will it take**_

 _ **Just to wake up this place**_

 _ **And bring you all to life"**_

As they clashed their swords, the Huntsmen and Huntresses joined him as Weiss and Logan skated on the Glyphs before Ruby began firing at it as she spoke to Blake.

"We need to ground it!"

"On it! Yang!"

Then, Yang beat the Manticore back as Blake got her Gambol Shroud before Yang ran towards the leader Manticore and got its attention before Blake launched her weapon and she punched it to wrap around it repeatedly before she staked it and Blake pulled on it, forcing it to its knees as it roared, catching Cyrus' worry.

" _Those Remnants are overpowering it."_

He then went toward the Manticore before Ilia grabbed him with her whip and shocked him before Weiss went up to it using her glyphs. She then used them to freeze the wings off before thy shattered as Ruby and Summer got their scythe and sickles ready as the Manticore prepared to fire. Noticing this, they ran toward it and twirled their weapons in a slashing motion before they cut it in half as they landed. However, in so doing, it fired at the track in front, catching Cyrus and Baron's attention before they halted their fight as the former spoke.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue our fight next time."

"Why not now?!"

As Raider attempted to slash at him, Cyrus only disappeared before Baron joined him, confusing Raider.

" _ **Your world will fail, my love**_

 _ **It's far beyond repair**_

 _ **Your world will fail now**_

 _ **And you all and the love**_

 _ **You must run for your life**_

 _ **It's calm before the rage**_

 _ **A hostage in a cage**_

 _ **Your world will fail now**_

 _ **What will it take**_

 _ **Just to wake up this place**_

 _ **And bring you all to life"**_

 _ **End Les Friction Music: "Your World Will Fail"**_

Suddenly, after Weiss utilized the Black Glyph, the train jolted off of the track before it landed in the snow. After the crash, Logan proofed out from the snow before he shouted.

"Whoo! Yeah! Who's up for round two?!"

Ignoring this, Qrow spoke to the rest of the group.

"Is everyone okay?"

Weiss and Blake responded as the rest of them got started on recovering.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah."

Then, an odd voice responded.

"Still alive!"

Maria then stepped out of the train before she spoke again.

"That sure was a close one, huh?"

This made Logan confused before she spoke.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Why, I'm Maria Calavera."


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Hello, all. Before I posted this story, I've taken a look at other OC's and some of their videos. I gotta say, two videos concerning KCAL featuring Lee and Angel really caught my attention. I tried to ask if I can add them in my story, but I have been unable to check out the link provided at the end of one of his videos. Anyway, whatever's going on, I wanted to pay tribute to him by adding them in my story. Note: they belong to tommylau74. All credits of his work go to him, and I feel he should be recognized for them. Anyway, Angel would be voiced by Stephanie Young while Lee is voiced by Scott Porter in this story. And I've prepared a fanmade intro based on Volume 6's epic intro featuring a slew of new characters. For instance, Rain, Kazan's queen, will be portrayed by Kathleen Barr and will appear in a future chapter, so be patient. One more original character I'm willing to reveal is Ryker, a young dreamer currently trying to uncover what really happened at the Fall of Beacon, as he wasn't a resident of Vale to begin with. Ryker will be voiced by Ryan Potter. Sorry for making it so long-winded. I'm just in such a creative frenzy from seeing new episodes of RWBY Volume 6. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 2:** "Secrets"

 _ **Play**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Rising"**_

 _First, it showed a scythe extending itself outward to point out the sharp end with a sword extension sticking out from under the blunt end before Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss got in their poses before the last of the four created a frozen barrier before it went away to reveal the moon and the title "_ _RWBY_ _: The Third Crusade" before a dark red slash split the moon apart and before it showed Teams JNPR, CMNE, and STRQ waiting at the bench before Taiyang is jolted awake by Raven as he fell from her tap on the shoulder while Oscar and the others grew surprised at this before Summer smiled at her._

" _ **Stay close, move fast**_

 _ **The darkness cannot last"**_

 _Next, it showed Ruby and Skye running after Weiss and Ilia before it showed Yang and Blake smiling before the former looked out the window in solemness before Adam's face appeared in the reflection as the train headed to Argus with a silhouette of Barak's sinister grin over the train._

" _ **No hope, No path**_

 _ **But we've got a dream to catch"**_

 _Next, it showed Ruby, Summer, Qrow, and Maria before it zoomed in on her blue eyes before it showed Ruby's silver eyes and Summer's after hers. Then, Qrow took a drink from his mini canteen before Grimm arms seized his shoulders and pulled him to the dark, only for Summer's hand to grip his before it showed the Grimm along with Crimson trying to seize Ruby next, with which he succeeded before Summer sliced off the arms, leaking white light from them as Summer glared at him in sadness before it showed Crimson walking in the rain before a top hat blew near him before he turned to see a figure in a purple robe with a dark smile behind him as a raindrop fell in front of them._

" _ **And it cannot wait**_

 _ **Trust the way we're made**_

 _ **The sparrow's born to fly**_

 _ **The mountain's tower"**_

 _Next, the raindrop that fell in front of them turned into a snowflake that fell in front of a high tower before it showed Kazan standing proudly beside Rain (a queen with a blue combat attire with metal gloves extending silver knives over her fingernails), Canis, Angel (a woman with long, silver hair wearing a black blindfold and black and white attire), and Lee (a masked man with a hood and a wicked jagged smile drawn over the white face mask) before it showed Abraham, Hazel, Adam, Lavender, Ghira, Kali, Tyrian, Arthur, Mount, Shiro, Heather, Lionheart, Winter, Penny, Ironwood, Vernal, Nico, and Karse as they stood in defiance against Nigreos as he himself witnessed it in the sphere before he shattered it in anger, unleashing black mists that showed Salem in between Baron and Lachesis on her right while Cyrus and Kace were on her left before the black mists changed blue._

" _ **The river knows to reach the sea**_

 _ **Rain will help the flowers be**_

 _ **We're the same, you and me"**_

 _Next, the mists faded to show a blonde woman beholding a statue of Ozpin out on a grassy field with the sun setting before a grass blade went in front of them, dramatically changing the scene to nighttime as a raven-haired boy stood in front of a statue showing Salem before it showed four more figures with Ozpin in the middle before he changed into Oscar as Jaune and Raven tried to pin him to the wall, only for Taiyang and Pyrrha to interfere with the former having a determined look on his face and the latter having a sad one on hers._

" _ **The lightning doesn't take advice from anyone**_

 _ **The willow doesn't need to stand"**_

 _Next, it showed Qrow and Summer fighting Crimson at Argus Square before it showed Cinder and Raider fighting Rain in another area of the square with the former wielding a wooden cane while the latter used his Armageddon. Finally, it showed Weiss fighting Angel before it changed to show Yang fighting Lee as she avoided his fishing hook with a chain at the end which alternates to Blake fighting Canis with her Gambol Shroud against his claws before shifting to Ruby against Kazan with her scythe clashing his sword before they backed away to show Teams_ _RWBY_ _and STRQ against Teams KCAL (Cackle) and BLCK with one side on the other before the lightning struck the ground between them, signaling them to begin to fight as Qrow and Yang clashed their weapons against Lee's hook and Kace's claw before Raven and Blake clashed against Canis' claws and and Cyrus' silver Aura gauntlet on his right hand, with Weiss and Taiyang holding off against Angel's cane with a sword within it and Lachesis' silver aura gauntlet while Summer and Ruby held back Baron and Kazan's swords with heir sickles and scythe before the moonlight shone on them._

" _ **Like sun seeks day, we'll find our way**_

 _ **And we'll catch that dream together someday soon**_

 _ **We're rising like the moon"**_

 _Then, it showed Ruby being lifted up by Weiss and Cinder as the rest of Teams_ _RWBY_ _, STRQ, JNPR, CMNE, and SIBR are accompanied by Tukson and Maria before it showed the words "Series Created by Monty Oum"._

 _ **End**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Rising"**_

* * *

At Mistral, Crimson is seen panting in exhaustion as he dragged his claw across the rocks, leaving scratch marks on them as he limped. Along the way, he saw a brown-haired woman in a light-tan robe with a brown belt as she tried to speak to him.

"Gods... a-are you okay? Where did you...?"

When she saw his claw, she gasped before dropping the bag of groceries as he glared at her.

"None of your concern..."

Then, he groaned in pain before he fell to the floor. After which, the woman began to back away before she saw his condition worsening as she saw his human arm scratched up. She was concerned at first, but then remembered what he is. Adding to that, she also knew who he was: the attacker of Haven Academy. In spite of this, he was also a victim in a way. To break the silence, Crimson snarled at her before he spoke.

"What are you staring at?"

As he seethed, the woman lifted him up before she spoke with all the courage she can muster.

"D-Do you want help or not?"

Confused as he was, Crimson reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. Have it your way."

With that, the woman carried him, his arm on her shoulder while far away, a policewoman carrying Arthur and Barak in the car was driving on the road as she spoke.

"So, you still think it was a good idea?"

Barak only held his head down as he growled before the officer noticed something in the way with red eyes before she was forced to stop it via brakes. However, it was in vain as the Beowulf smashed the car in its tracks before it tore the lid apart and grabbed Arthur and Barak before it took off into the night.

* * *

As this happened, Adam, Lavender, Ghira, Kali, and Sienna were walking back to headquarters as the newly appointed leader noticed the swordsman's discontent.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, sir. I've just... got a lot on my mind."

Lavender then held his hand as she spoke.

"Well, whatever you're trying to work out, you can do that with me."

Adam smiled at her before he spoke.

"Thanks, Lavender."

Then, they looked ahead to see bodies strewn across the grass in front of headquarters before Adam tensed his hand.

"No..."

As Adam ran, Lavender and the others followed as they tried to catch up.

"Wait!"

As he made his way to the building, Adam saw a scratch mark on the wall leading to the main hall and found a trail as he found countless more bodies guarding a now broken throne with the culprit standing in the center as the others finally caught up to him. Once they've gathered, Baron spoke.

"Consider this your first and only warning. 'Death Blade' is my name, and the name I share with this sword."

As Baron held out his sword, Adam got his own out before he slashed a red aura at him, only for it to go through him with no effect before realizing what it is as Baron suddenly turned blue and looked up to see the reason why.

"It's prerecorded."

"One day, I'll pay you all a visit, too. And bring real death. You've seen my power. It _is_ real. This isn't over. Not yet. I'm just getting started."

Then, the hologram sliced a hologram of the throne, making it match the current chair's condition as he spoke.

"It's showtime."

With that, Adam tensed his hands in renewed sadness before roaring to the sky in grief as the others watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Haven, Blake and Yang were surprised to see Ruby's ears as they spoke.

"Did you really become a Faunus?"

"I don't remember mom _or_ dad being a Faunus."

"Honestly, I have no clue, either."

Nora then looked at it as a good thing.

"Well, whatever's happened, at least you look so much cuter."

While Nora pulled up on her cat ears, Ruby squeaked before slapping her to the floor.

"Stop playing with my ears, Nora!"

Then, Ruby realized the time she played with Blake's ears before she spoke to her.

"Blake, I'm really sorry for playing with your ears. Now, I know how you feel."

Blake giggled at this before she spoke.

"It's fine, really. But what I don't know is how this happened to you."

Qrow had an answer as he spoke.

"If you ask me, I'd say Canis's claws did the trick."

Hearing this, Blake gasped before she spoke to Ruby.

"You saw Canis?!"

"Uh, yeah? So?"

Blake took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Canis was a member of the White Fang."

"He's what?!"

"That's right. But he was excommunicated because of what he did to the humans. It was beneficial at first, but then they grew afraid that he'd overthrow the leader in numbers. So, they banished him."

"Oh. That's good. But... what's gonna happen to me?"

"Well, Canis will have a link to you, like with all of his men. And beyond that... I don't know for sure."

As Ruby frowned at it, Summer spoke up.

"Well, at least it won't be a problem. I mean, a trip to Atlas? What's more amazing than that?"

Logan added good news in the mix.

"How about the fact that Weiss is the owner of the Schnee Dust Company? Huh?"

Weiss smiled at this before she spoke.

"He's right. Logan helped me make it happen. And I gotta say... I'm impressed."

"Aw, thanks, Weiss. So, where's this Relic of Knowledge I keep hearing about?"

Then, Oscar/Ozpin and Karse arrived with it strapped by his pants as he spoke.

"It's right here. With me."

Qrow noticed them and spoke.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Likewise."

"Yes, but while I'm sure you could use more time to recover, time is of the essence, I'm afraid."

Blake could easily understand why.

"Right. As long as that thing is out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands."

Then, Jaune spoke to Ozpin as he cleaned his sword.

"Speaking of, what does it do, exactly? Raven and Qrow never really told us."

"Of course."

Then, Ozpin removed the relic before it grew in size and floated in the air as he spoke.

"The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful and equally incredibly dangerous ability. Its user can ask any question and the lamp will provide an answer."

This made Raider and Blake surprised.

"Any question, huh?"

"That's incredible."

Then, Karse added in the downsides.

"Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell you of events that have yet to happen as it is the Relic of Knowledge, not the Relic of Foresight. As if such an item exists... On top of that, it can only answer three questions a century."

Then, Raider had an idea about how Raven got her answer.

"That means the lamp must've answered the first question to you only because you're the Spring Maiden."

As Raven looked to Summer, Yang spoke.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. That's a lot of pressure, though."

Nora began coming up with a list of questions to ask.

"Let's put it to a vote! What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? Can't we ask for more questions?!"

Ren spoke his answer in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's not wishes."

Ozpin only giggled before he spoke.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment as Raven used the question first. Even then, the questions were used _before_ I sealed it away."

"Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe."

* * *

In the present time, as they recovered their items from the train, Yang complained about their situation as she tugged her bike upward.

"Great. This is... just great. We're stranded, we lost half of our party, and we have gained a defenseless old lady!"

As she gave one more pull, Yang fell on the snow before her bike fell back down and Maria acted defensive.

"I am _not_ defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing."

Blake spoke about Ruby's ears in contrast.

"As opposed to Ruby's ears."

This made her self-conscious before she blocked her ears with an embarrassed blush before Maria continued.

"Blake. You too?"

"And blind without my eyes... that are in desperate need of repair."

As Maria tapped her metal eyes, they opened wide before they shut themselves and opened a perk before she spoke.

"Okay. I'm starting to see your point."

Then, Logan reiterated their situation.

"Great. So now, we're stuck in a forest with no way to get to Argus, never mind Atlas. We're split up from our friends, trapped here with a homing beacon of death, and with the way our luck's been going, I'm guessing no scroll service."

Ruby corrected him as she showed Logan that it had a few bars up.

"Actually, there's still a few bars here."

"Oh, sweet."

However, that didn't last as they immediately plummeted to zero, earning Ruby's discontent and Logan's frustration.

"What?!"

"AAGH! I hate this place!"

Qrow felt that he was making the situation worse.

"Logan, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm."

Blake felt it had no priority considering a certain object.

"Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm since we left Haven."

Bella then thought about what Skye can do.

"Is that even a problem? I mean, Skye can make the Grimm be on our side, right?"

This made Logan smile before he spoke.

"Hey, yeah. We could have our own entourage!"

"Except, I don't know if I can."

This confused Ilia as she looked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"When I tried to make contact with the leader, it didn't work."

Then, Raider remembered when Cyrus was riding one of them as he spoke.

"And it's not just that, either. It seemed like whoever was riding the Grimm on that train expected that. So I'm afraid we have to assume he's working for Nigreos and that Crimson and Watts must've tipped him off."

Then, Skye spoke to Oscar.

"Which brings up a certain issue we should all know about: what exactly is going on?"

Oscar couldn't agree more as he spoke.

"Yeah. I think it's time we got an explanation."

With that, Ozpin took over Oscar's body before he spoke in a dignified manner.

"I hoped the circumstances wouldn't come to this point."

Skye grew worried about what he meant as she asked him.

"Come to what?"

"Nigreos has sent Team BLCK."

Qrow, having heard this, spoke up.

"Yeah. I thought that guy looked familiar. He was Cyrus. He's part of Team BLCK, the Four Horsemen of Nigreos."

Then, Yang spoke up to Ozpin.

"So, you've been lying to us this whole time?"

"I did not lie to you."

Raider felt differently.

"But you never told us the whole story about that Relic, did you?"

"Please. Now is not the time?"

Logan spoke up as he walked over to him.

"Really? Because we're kinda stranded in a forest at the moment. I'd say we got all the time in the world. Or at least until the Grimm get here."

"Logan's right. I want to know why you're still not telling us everything."

Ozpin only sighed at Yang's words before he replied.

"It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin. I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feel that making you all aware would fill you with anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option."

Logan, Weiss, and Skye then spoke up to him.

"In comparison to what happened just now? Probably not the smartest decision."

"Yeah. You know, I'm getting real tired of people deciding what's best for me. At least Logan leaves it to me when he feels it's best."

Skye then asked about her opponent back at Haven.

"Is that why you chose to leave Crimson out of the loop, even after what happened at Haven?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I believed the kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Crimson deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of good he's done for Summer and not for the missteps he chose to take up to this point."

This concerned Summer as she spoke frantically.

"Missteps?! Crimson would never do any of what you said he did!"

"You're right, Summer. The Crimson _you_ know would not. But since you've died, he did, too. What Crimson has done those 15 years of late was reprehensible. Crimson was a good man, I am not here to argue differently. But this one lapse of judgment should indicate what he's become now. I fear that Crimson has given himself completely to the beast that lurks within us all. The ancient. The primal. The parts of ourselves we'd like to think progress has made us forget. Black Death is its name, and it is _extremely_ contagious to those around it. Though, that isn't to say Summer was wrong. You all may have met Crimson Rose, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him."

Then, Raider spoke to him next.

"Look, Oz, we don't know everything. You can't expect us to be on the memo when we have no clue to begin with, even me. We're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us. We won't turn your backs on you."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK CRIMSON WAS THE FIRST?! That he didn't say those exact words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you'll betray me, like Crimson has. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep. The reason I—"

Before Ozpin could speak further, Raider interrupted him.

"Shut it. We can't trust you if you can't even trust us. Whatever you've done, we have the _right_ to know."

As Ozpin fell silent, Raider sighed before Ruby arrived with the Relic and spoke.

"So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity... that was just for everyone else?"

"That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item, and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear."

"But... you said it couldn't do anything right now."

"Why does it matter who carries it?"

"I need you to listen to m—"

Then, Raider walked toward him before he spoke.

"Listen... I know you've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child. And I don't doubt that. But that's human. All we want is to understand why this is happening. None of us will think any less of you if you just tell us."

Ozpin was reluctant at first, but he sighed as he spoke.

"Alright. You want to know the truth? The name... is 'Jinn'. Say her name, and she will be summoned."

"Her name?"

Ruby was in surprised stillness for a moment before she agreed to do it.

"Jinn."

Suddenly, the snow stopped in place before Qrow and Bella spoke.

"What?"

"What's happened?"

Suddenly, the Relic began floating on its own before it generated a blue mist and transformed into a sort of nymph with chains around her as she stretched while Logan's mouth opened wide slowly.

"What?"

"Wonderful. Tell me. What knowledge do you seek?"

* * *

Inside a vacant lab, a small boy with raven hair was working on a small device as he talked to himself.

"Okay. Hopefully, with this one tweak, I can..."

As the boy added in a small part to the device, it short-circuited, surprising him before it burned his hand and fell to the floor with a crack as he grunted in frustration.

"Seriously?! That's the third time this week!"

Then, a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Burning the midnight oil again, kiddo?"

The boy turned to see none other than Barak at the door as he spoke.

"Oh! Councilman Barak! I, uh, wasn't expecting you."

"No one ever does. That's kinda my thing."

"Yeah. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Then, Barak turned to the boy after looking at the tools he worked with.

"You've been working on it nonstop, I see."

"Yeah, but I haven't even come close to creating this 'relic-finder' or whatever you call it."

"It's called the 'relic radar'. And with the way Remnant is, we'll need it. With Ozpin going down to the Huntsmen, it's up to us to keep peace and content alive. But none of that will matter if these Huntsmen aren't stopped. And the Relic of Knowledge is our key to figuring that out."

"Which brings up an important question: what exactly _is_ the Relic of Knowledge?"

"Exactly that, I reckon. I've been told it can give anyone answers to their hardest questions, three of them for a century at most."

This made the boy's eyes beam with wonder before he was reminded of why he agreed to help in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me that. Must've blocked it out when I was working."

"Can't say I blame you. Now, make sure to take a break once in a while. You can't work yourself too hard."

"Puh-lease. Work is my middle name."

"I don't doubt that, Ryker. Well, I better attend to my business. Duty calls."

With that, Barak walked out before Ryker then pulled up a drawer and got out two posters: one of Vale full of caring, bright, and compassionate Huntsmen whilst the other was Barak's face above the ruins of Vale with a motto that said 'Remember the Fall' as Ryker sighed.

"Why would Huntsmen attack their own school? That doesn't make any sense..."

* * *

Back at Mistral, Crimson was walking through the alley as he looked at the news to his left.

"Crimson Rose, Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, and Councilman Barak have still not been seen since the attack and are presumed to have fled the city. The Mistral Police Force is offering a reward for anyone who has..."

Crimson then ignored the news as he pressed on in the rain, walking amidst the crowd looking for an answer to his problem: the Huntsmen and Huntresses who he believed robbed him of his life. Then, he thought about the girl who helped him despite becoming what he is.

* * *

 _At her house, Crimson was sitting by the fireplace drinking a mug of hot chocolate with a bandage wrapped around his Grimm arm as the woman sat down beside him before he spoke._

" _I don't get you. Why would you save someone like me? I've done enough harm to the world, already. The sentence for me should be death. No one should care."_

" _Well, I can't say I support what you're doing... but you have to learn. And if helping you is what's going to do it... so be it."_

 _Crimson sighed at this before he spoke._

" _Right. What's your name?"_

" _I-It's Selene. Selene Capricorn."_

" _Well, Selene... let's get things straight. First off, what I do is none of your business. You stick to yours, I'll stick to mine. And two, you are my_ hostage. _If you don't cater to my needs swiftly, you_ will _be killed. Understood?"_

 _Selene didn't let that faze her, but Crimson can tell she was unnerved. That didn't seem to matter as she smiled back at him._

" _Why do you think I'm still standing here?"_

* * *

As he walked in the rain, Crimson was still trying to figure the girl out.

"Why did she take me in? Is she... toying with me?"

Then, Crimson noticed a wooden plank with a spider symbol on it. If the unsavory crowd was any indication, that's where the Spider's Web is. With that, he walked into the building as he noticed the co-owner of the establishment, Lil' Miss Malachite enjoying a yogurt as he got closer before she spoke to him.

"That's far enough."

Crimson only slammed his Grimm arm on the table, surprising her as he spoke venomously.

"You wouldn't dare say that to me if you knew what I am, what I've lost."

The bodyguards stepped closer to him just as Lil' Miss Malachite waved them off.

"Hmm... So you're a Grimmite? My manager's a big fan of them."

Then, Crimson heard another door open before he noticed that Team CRDL were leaning against the wall in a hangout with countless criminals on the backs of the walls showing flow charts entering a decline while a figure in a purple robe with a white spider on its back which cane from the door spoke.

"Friends, Huntsmen, Assassins, welcome to our first quarterly performance review. As you can see, our Winter Maiden deaths are coming up far below projections. We really need to turn this around."

Suddenly, the figure's voice changed as he gripped Cardin and tossed him to the floor

"And by 'we', I mean you. Got that, Mr... Winchester?"

Cardin then looked at him in surprise as he backed away.

"Just who are you?"

"I'm the guy with the money... and the gun."

Then, he got out a gun before he fired it at Winchester. However, instead of shooting a bullet, it fired a claw and took the dust inside his armor before it got the dust inside the weapon and began glowing a fiery aura as he spoke.

"So, when I say 'kill the Winter Maiden', you shut your mouth up and KILL THE WINTER MAIDEN!"

Then, he took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Do you have anything else to contribute?"

Cardin didn't answer before he smirked.

"I didn't think so."

Then, he fired a fiery bullet before it set Cardin on fire and he began screaming as Crimson watched in intrigue as his eyes widened before he finally stopped moving and let the flames consume him as the figure blew smoke off of the bullet before eating a desert off of the table as he enjoyed it.

"Mmm. This fruitcake... is fantastic!"

Then, he slammed a knife onto a table before the rest of Team CRDL grew startled as he spoke.

"Anyone want a piece?"

The team only shook their heads nervously before he spoke.

"No? Suit yourself. Alright. Meeting adjourned. Get out there and kill the Winter Maiden. Or else you'll be barbecue, too."

With that, they ran out the door while he laughed as Crimson turned to Lil' Miss Malachite before he spoke.

"Let me guess: your manager?"

"Yeah. Schorl's having a rough day today. It's hard to find good help these days. If you're looking for a job, take it up with him."

Taking this in mind, Crimson walked over to his table as he noticed him.

"Move it along, big boy. I've had enough onlookers for today."

Then, Crimson tossed out a bag of lien before he grew impressed and motioned him forward before Crimson sat down in front of him.

"Ah, a paying customer. And a Grimmite, no less. Even better. What can I do you for, my good man?"

"I have a job for you. I'm looking for these... travelers."

Then, he set down a scroll before he showed Teams JNPR, CMNE, and RWBY before he spoke again.

"And I also heard you were looking for some hired help. I want in on it."

This made him laugh before he saw his stern look on his face.

"Oh. You're serious. You... do know who you're up against?"

"More than you ever could."

"Hmm. So you're requesting a job while taking one assigned to take out the _Winter Maiden_?"

"That's right. Two birds, one stone."

As Schorl met Crimson's deadly glare, he smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, _this_ should be interesting."

As their conversation continued, one of the bodyguards spoke to Lil' Miss Malachite.

"Lil' Miss, we already know where they are. That big guy asked about them last week."

"I know we know. But, what we don't know is who here in Mistral might be asking about _him_."

* * *

At the forest, Maria and Logan looked in awe at the genie in front of them known as Jinn before she spoke.

"I am Jinn, a being created by Coleum, the God of Light, to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I have been graced with the ability to answer three questions every 100 years. You're in luck. I am still able to answer..."

As Jinn spoke on, Ozpin heard a deep, posh voice chuckle at him before he spoke.

" _The champion of Coleum... you look pathetic."_

"That's enough!"

That outburst caught everyone off guard before Jinn spoke again.

"Two questions this era."

This made Raider turn to Summer before he spoke.

"Told you Raven asked one first."

Bella was about to ask a question as she spoke.

"Uh... What is...?"

Before she could ask one, Ilia covered her mouth.

"Shh! Jinn's still here, remember?"

Then, Bella remembered her presence before she spoke.

"Right. Sorry."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, old man."

Then, the voice continued his torment.

" _Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would've happened without you... You are the source of ALL Grimm..."_

This made Ozpin rethink his decision to allow it as he spoke.

"Ruby... please... don't."

Raider thought he's getting the jitters and sat down by him.

"It's alright, Oz. We'll get through it. Go ahead, Ruby."

Ruby nodded to Raider before she spoke to her.

"Jinn..."

" _Do not be a fool, Ozpin..."_

As she turned to her, Ozpin glared at her, seeing the figure in front of her to be Nigreos as Ruby prepared her scythe in a sort of illusion before Ruby spoke to her in reality.

"What is Ozpin hiding from us?"

Then, in Ozpin's eyes, Nigreos and Ruby charged at each other, triggering his fear-driven response as he shouted.

"NO!"

Ruby gasped as Ozpin darted toward her, concerning Raider as he tried to pull him back.

"Oz, stop!"

Just before Ozpin could get to her, they disappeared before Ruby found herself in a blank landscape and roamed around it in search of her friends.

"W-What?! Weiss? Yang? Skye?!"

In the blank landscape, Yang tried to find Blake as Weiss tried to find Ruby while Blake tried to find Yang.

"Blake!"

"Ruby! Ruby? Logan!"

"Yang!"

Next, Team SIBR tried to find each other.

"Ilia! Bella!"

"Skye! Blake!"

"Skye!"

Finally, the background changed into a grassy landscape with a tower far away as Bella turned into Raider in a blue mist as Jinn spoke.

"Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower..."

Then, Raider got swarmed in the mist before Qrow appeared in his place and looked behind him.

"That sheltered a lonely girl..."

Next, it showed Summer walking toward the girl in the mirror as she turned around to show blue eyes and blonde hair as Jinn spoke.

"Named... Salem."

 **A/N: Oh, man! Things are getting really good now! Ahem. Anyway, you must be wondering about why that woman helped Crimson. Well, a** **fter seeing chapter 2, I feel that woman who encountered Cinder in the beginning should make a lasting impact to Crimson at least, so I gave her a sort of role similar to Belle in "Beauty and the Beast" as well as a name that is entirely different: Selene Capricorn. Selene will be voiced by Lauren Aptekar as per the cast list at the credits. And Schorl, the man who burned Cardin (don't look at me like that; that guy deserved it) is voiced by Troy Baker. Rest assured, his role will be a large one in the series, or at least or Crimson. Whichever comes first.**


	4. The Lost Fable

**A/N: Hello. Today's episode really got me looking back and forth between Karse's story and what actually went down. I tried my best to match the two together so it would make literal sense as I've updated the first chapter in "The Dark Rose". So if there's any contradiction between this chapter and the first of "The Dark Rose" that takes place after the prologue, please let me know and I will address this. Anyway, on to the characters. Since they're deities, I think I may be the only one who felt it weird they didn't have their own attendants like that of the God of Destruction's angels. As such, Coleum's attendant and Nigreos' will be added into my story with Alessandro Juliano portraying him and Brian Drummond voicing the latter. Along with them, French Tickner will portray Maurice, Selene's father, and like her, he will have an important role in the story. The info beyond that will have to wait until after the story. Fun Fact: Brian Drummond and French Tickner actually did Ocean dubs, although you'll most likely recognize the former, and I don't blame you. After all, he is "over 9,000!" Anywho, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 3:** "The Lost Fable"

At Mistral, Crimson walked in the house as he noticed Selene at the table before he spoke.

"Hmm. So you decided to join me for dinner."

"Even better. I made it."

This gave him pause as he grew surprised that she went through the trouble of making it.

"You did, huh? Alright, then."

As Crimson sat at the table, Selene gave him a bowl of soup before she spoke.

"Be careful. It's a little hot."

"Aren't soups meant to be hot?"

"Well, yes."

"Then it's fine."

With that, Crimson took a drink of it before he grew flabbergasted and drank it quickly before he finished.

"That was amazing! How did you—?! Ahem. I mean... it's adequate."

Selene giggled at this before she spoke.

"Sure it is."

As Crimson glared at her, Selene felt the need to remind him of something.

"Oh. There's something you should know. I'm expecting my father to come by soon. So, if you want to make yourself scarce, now's the time."

Crimson didn't seem that bothered by it at all as he smirked.

"Or what? You'll turn me in to the authorities?"

"I'm giving you an out, you know. You can either take it, or you'll expose yourself. Well, in terms of trying to be hidden."

"Maybe I want to expose myself."

Just then, the door opened before an elderly man with a Nevermore cane walked in as he spoke.

"Expose yourself as what, may I ask?"

Selene recognized him as she gasped.

"Father. I didn't expect you so soon."

"Nor did I expect _you_ to have another guest. Who are you?"

Before Crimson could answer, Selene answered for him.

"He's a Grimmite. Named Crimson."

That name caught him by surprise, yet at the same time, he wasn't bothered with what he did, either.

"Crimson Rose? Interesting."

In defeat, Crimson stood up as he raised his talon to his neck.

"If you think you can take me alive, old man, you're sadly mistaken."

"First off, Maurice is my name. And second, you can put your talons down, Crimson. I'm not taking you anywhere."

This further flabbergasted him as he spoke.

"You're not?"

"No. In fact, I've been wanting to meet you for some time."

"And what for?"

"To get _your_ side of the story. My colleague, Karse, has told me about your... unfortunate tragedy involving Raven Branwen."

Hearing that name made him tense his hand as he spoke.

"Tragedy doesn't even begin to cover it..."

"Whatever you believe, we need to understand _your_ perspective. For example, what story made you what you are now?"

Crimson was getting agitated with the fact that he has to put up with it. In fact, one thought of just killing them filled his mind already. But, he also remembered what Salem told him after Nigreos put him under her charge for punishment as her words echoed in his mind.

" _The moment you put your desires before my own, they will be lost to you. This isn't a threat; this is simply the truth."_

Those words were enough to remind Crimson of his place. And if he's expected to make it even with Salem, he has to cooperate as he spoke the words he never thought he'd say.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

"And what do you mean?"

"My personal favorite story was also a true one: The Girl in the Tower. But there's more to it than just a happy ending."

* * *

 _In the blank landscape, Salem appeared as the rest of the tower appeared with her while Ruby watched as she sat down and created four colored orbs, one orange, one green, one yellow, and one black with purple light in the outside as Jinn spoke._

"Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing: freedom. She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when man and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield. And yet, there she sat within her tower."

 _Then, the tower came into view as a man in armor stood in front as Raider examines him and grew shocked about how he appeared while he walked amidst the soldiers doing battle._

"Until, one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls. The people of the lands knew him as 'Ozma'. Unlike those who had come before, this young warrior was not driven by the pride of a young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness. And his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed, this earning himself the name given by many as Coleum's Champion."

 _Then, Ozma can be seen destroying an armored knight before he ran through the doors to see Salem before she looked and smiled as she assisted Ozma in her own rescue. Not long after, they ran out of the tower with Logan watching the scene._

"She escaped her wretched fortress. And yet, something bound them together. Ozma has been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now, saw a woman worth saving at form. And Salem, to her surprise, goin her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her."

" _So, where shall we go now?"_

" _Wherever you'd like."_

 _Then, the mist turned into a blank background before it shifted to Ozma seen on a bed with a mourning Salem before he faded away while she held his cane and sobbed for her lost love as Weiss watched her._

"The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after. Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all of the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed."

" _How could the gods let this happen?"_

 _Then, two orbs of yellow and black floated above Weiss before coming back down near Blake as Jinn spoke on._

"The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed that they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right."

 _Then, the scenery changed from that of the room to the domain of light, where Coleum reigned as Salem found herself accompanied by a denizen of his realm as she set the flowers down on the stairs before he walked up the stairs beside her to the pool where the Tree of Life laid before Coleum himself emerged from its pool._

"The Domain of Light is a sacred place. It was here where the Elder Brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation. It was here where mankind would fall to ruin."

 _Suddenly, the leaves from the tree began to blow away as a being with antlers upon his head and a yellow physical being rose from the water and walked up as the attendant spoke._

" _The Remnant, Salem, has come to make a plea with you, my lord."_

 _Then, Salem bowed as Ilia walked up beside her, gazing in awe at the God of Light._

" _Please... please, bring him back to me."_

 _Coleum, however, chose not to fulfill her plea._

" _I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so. Life and death are part of a delicate balance."_

" _So... you won't do it, then?"_

" _To disrupt the cycle of..."_

" _That's not fair. THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

 _This made the attendant shocked as he spoke._

" _Lower your tone! You do not have the right to contradict your—"_

 _Before the attendant could finish, Coleum waved him off before he spoke himself._

" _Let... him... rest."_

 _With that, Coleum sent Salem back to the bottom of the stairs with the lead petals as the scene suddenly changed before they scattered to the air. This only made Salem more determined as she looked back at his cane and spoke to herself._

" _No."_

 _Next, the scene changed to the dark realm with a crimson red sky as Salem noticed a skeleton with a sword embedded in the center of the ribcage with the Grimmite attendant that resided there beside Salem as they walked down the steps while Jinn spoke._

"The God of Darkness, known to all as Nigreos. None dared to enter his home, as men knew what monstrosities emerged from the Blackened Pool of Annihilation. And so, you must understand the dark lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him."

 _With that, a being with a purple body and ram horns of a sort rose from the black pool before his body contorted and bent backward to face Salem with Bella watching in shock as his attendant spoke while his master crawled over to her before standing on his feet._

" _The Remnant, Salem, has come to make her plea to you, my lord."_

"Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss, and professed that only she knew only _he_ could answer her prayers, all while careful to make no mention of his Elder."

" _Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded."_

 _With that, he held his hand out before a purple orb appeared and dissipated to reveal the frightened Ozma as Salem ran to him._

" _Where am I?! What is this?! Where am I?!"_

" _It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."_

 _Alas, she was wrong as the frustrated Coleum and his attendant came to them with Skye watching in horror._

" _What have you done?"_

" _I have done what I please, Brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not_ own _them."_

" _This is not creation."_

" _Do not lecture me!"_

 _Then, the Grimm began to swarm near Coleum as he spoke._

" _I will do what I must to maintain order."_

 _With that, Ozma began to fade in a yellow-orange light as Salem panicked._

" _No! No, what did you do?! Bring him back!"_

 _Nigreos was upset for a different reason._

" _You dare enter my domain and show such disrespect?!"_

 _Suddenly, Nigreos made Ozma reappear with a wave of his arm before Salem went to him._

" _Ozma!"_

" _I am abiding by the rules_ we _agreed upon!"_

" _Rules that I now see are ever in your favor."_

 _As Nigreos walked toward Coleum, he transformed into a dragon of sorts as wings grew out of his back and he grew taller._

" _And yet, the day a young mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgment upon me."_

 _With that, his body completely changed to that of a purple dragon before the Grimm went toward Coleum, only for him to glow brightly before revealing his own dragon form as he spoke to the Brother._

" _I know we have our differences, but I have not come here with the aim to control you. The same, however, cannot be said for her. This woman came to you_ only _after I have denied her pleas. Pleas that would have destructed the balance you and I have created, together."_

 _This gave Nigreos food for thought as Summer looked on in surprise._

" _Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake."_

 _Salem then shielded Ozma in an attempt to save her before Nigreos breathed fire on the two of them as Summer got caught in the fire before fading into a blue mist just as Ozma faded into black dust before Qrow took her place as the blue mist formed him. At that same moment, Salem saw the aftermath and grew angry at the two brothers._

" _You... YOU MONSTERS! Give him back to me... GIVE HIM BACK!"_

 _As Salem summoned her powers, Coleum went toward her and appeared to have swallowed her before Salem found herself falling from the sky and into the fountain before she drowned, only to appear just above the fountain and falling flat onto the water as she coughed before finding the brothers and their attendants together in front of her as Coleum spoke._

" _When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."_

 _As Salem got up, she noticed her body glowing as she spoke._

" _What did you do to me?!"_

" _I have made you immortal."_

" _Immortal?"_

 _Nigreos explained the reasoning for it._

" _You cannot die. You cannot be with your beloved."_

 _Then, the brothers spoke in sync._

" _So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face."_

" _You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest."_

 _As Salem ran toward them, the petals changed the scene to that of a stormy weather amidst the field of grass as she held her head down in sadness before it showed her attempting suicide as she groaned in pain before taking the sword out with Ruby watching in shock. while Jinn spoke._

"Salem was a prisoner once again. Her fruitless attempts to reunite with Ozma eventually became nothing more than spite and defiance against the gods."

 _Then, Salem walked to the window, hatching a new plan before she tossed her sword in anger, coincidentally at Ruby as she yelped before fading in the blue mist just as the cloaked figure caught it with his hands as Yang appeared in her place with Salem petrified._

"But perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed. She had lied to them, turned them against one another. They... were fallible. If she were to turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of their curse. Or at the very least... she could make them suffer. But... she didn't conspire to do so alone."

" _F-Father?"_

" _Now you know why I kept you in my tower. To spare you from the agony that you've been cursed with..."_

" _But... but how? Are you..."_

" _Immortal? Yes. You are not the first in my family to be cursed. But together... you will be the last."_

 _Of course, Salem had her reservations as she spoke._

 _"I... I don't know."_

 _"Do you want the so-called 'gods' to suffer, or do you not?"_

 _The more she thought about it, the more she began to consider getting even, and the more she allowed herself to fall into her father's web again until she held her hand out._

 _"I'll do it... Father."_

 _The father smiled before he took her hand._

 _"I knew you'd make the right choice."_

 _Then, it showed Salem and her father before a king and countless others after him as they spoke of their immortality and caused humanity to reject their gods and follow them as Jinn spoke._

"Salem and her father traveled from one kingdom to another, telling tales of how they stole immortality from the gods, welcoming any swordsman to cut them down and demonstrating their powers. With the kings and queens in awe, they lured them deeper into their scheme. They painted them pictures of a time when they no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design."

 _Then, it showed their armies marching forth up the steps of the domain of light to confront Coleum and Nigreos as Jinn spoke onward._

"All they needed to do was destroy their old masters. The gods had hoped that Salem would learn from her eternal curse. And she did. She learned that the hearts of man are easily swayed."

 _Nigreos then descended to the gathering and roared before Coleum spoke._

" _Who has led you down this path?"_

 _As if to answer, Salem's father shouted as he and her daughter walked toward them._

" _This is of your own doing, creators. You have none to blame but yourselves."_

 _Having noticed them, Nigreos snarled at him._

" _You. You swore to protect the Remnants!"_

" _I shall... and when they awake and see the truth..._ I _will be their great leader."_

 _Coleum's attendant spoke on the contrary._

" _Deceit and self-interest will never be virtues that either Remnant or Grimmite would accept."_

 _Salem's father only laughed darkly before he spoke._

" _How very bold... attack!"_

 _With that, Salem and the armies fired at Nigreos before he caught their spells and forged a dark purple orb before speaking._

" _My own gift to them... used against me."_

 _Then, he crushed the orb, causing a dark pillar to rise to the air before consuming everyone that were caught in its path before the light faded as Salem and her father were the only ones left. Salem began to mourn those that were lost as she spoke._

" _No... no..."_

 _Then, Nigreos knocked her away with the stomp of his claw before her father snarled at the God of Darkness before Nigreos spoke._

" _You thought there was no good that punishment can bestow upon you both?"_

" _This isn't over. We will return and tell the world of this massacre and create a new army!"_

" _You do not understand. There is no one left. You and Salem are all that remains of humanity."_

 _This made him tense his hands in anger before Coleum spoke._

" _This planet was a beautiful experiment. But... it is merely a Remnant if what it once was. We will learn from this failure. I hope that you both can learn from yours."_

" _No... you can't leave. You can leave!"_

 _As Salem ran to him in vain, Coleum had left the world in petals as she continued._

" _Come back!"_

 _Then, Nigreos spoke to them next._

" _Still demanding things of your creators? Ever the fool to take_ his _side."_

 _With that, Nigreos left the world next before he destroyed the moon, splintering it in pieces before the shards of it crashed down upon Remnant as Salem knelt down to the ground in grief while her father stared them down._

 _Next, the blue mist changed the scene to show Salem and the father walking amidst the chaos as he began to rethink the way the gods treated them. As they walked near the pools, the father smirked while Salem grew saddened before they each embraced the pool and ended up attacked by an unseen force before they emerged with pale skin and crimson red eyes. After which, the father noticed the countless Grimm at his disposal and smiled before he proclaimed while Jinn spoke._

"Once again, Salem was alone with her cruel father. She cursed the gods, she cursed the universe, she cursed everyone. Everything but herself. As for her father, he looked at the chaos and called it a blessing. With none to oppose him, the father saw a new future just as Salem wandered the face of the planet awaiting a death that would never come. Until fate led them back to the Land of Darkness. This was it. This had to be it. The Brothers' Grimm, the pools of black that continued to give rise to horrific nightmares. If the fountain of life granted them immortality, then surely the pools of Grimm would finally take it away. Her father imagined it would bestow greater power to them. Sadly, the father was correct. This force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infinite life. Instead, it created two beings of infinite life with the desire for pure destruction."

" _My soldiers! My sons! The gods have abandoned you in your time of great desire and have robbed you of your prey! But fear not! Your_ true _gods have returned! For I bear the name that will remind you of your place! I... am... the true NIGREOS!"_

 _The Grimm roared in triumph at the words of 'Nigreos' while Salem looked at their army with simple discontent toward the gods before Jinn spoke._

"And in time, they would find their adversary."

* * *

At Mistral, Maurice grew shocked at Crimson's story.

"And... you're certain that the Nigreos that sired Salem as a daughter was... not the real Nigreos to begin with?"

"Yep. He was just as cursed as she was. Salem told me her life story when we first met. Not that I cared."

Maurice knew otherwise.

"You should. Our history is more aligned to her than you think."

Crimson could already tell where this was going.

"And let me guess, another story?"

"No. The same one. Told through the perspective of the children of Coleum's Champion: Ozma."

* * *

 _In a blank landscape, Ozma woke up to find himself in front of Coleum and puzzled out of confusion as Teams_ _RWBY_ _and SIBR, Summer, and Qrow took notice of it._

" _Ozma."_

" _Where... am I?"_

" _We are between realms. I'm afraid a... tragedy has befallen your home... at the hands of my brother. We've chosen to depart this world. But, in our absence, I'd like to offer you the chance to return to it."_

" _I... don't understand."_

" _Mankind is no more. Yet, your world remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walk its face once again. However, without our presence, it will be a fraction of who they once were."_

 _Then, Coleum created four relics (a staff, a sword, a crown, and a lamp) were shown to Ozma before turning them into an orb of light as he spoke._

" _Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which humanity was made. Now, I leave them behind with the hope that you will want to remake yourselves. If brought together, these four relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you and humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting amongst yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable, and your world will be wiped from existence."_

 _This terrified Ozma as he knelt to the floor with Oscar watching in surprise while Coleum spoke._

" _Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate in a manner that ensures you are never alone."_

 _Ozma wasn't ready for that, and like Salem could only think about him, he could only think about her as he gave his answers._

" _I'm sorry, but... that world just isn't as dear to me without her... if I may, id rather return to the afterlife to see Salem."_

" _You will not find her there."_

 _ **Play Deftones Music: "Change (In the House of Flies)**_

 _This surprised him before he spoke._

" _You mean... she isn't gone?"_

" _Salem lives, but the woman you hold dear in your memories is gone. Heed this warning: where you seek comfort, you will only find pain."_

" _ **I watched you change"**_

" _So, will you...?"_

" _I'll do it."_

" _Very well. Our creation rests within your hands."_

 _Then, Coleum disappeared, leaving Ozma alone as Maurice spoke._

" _ **Into a fly**_

 _ **I looked away**_

 _ **You're on fire"**_

"After having been given the task, Ozma was reborn upon Remnant."

* * *

 _The villager attacked a Grimm by means of impalement with a rake before he noticed a village in ruins as he spoke mentally._

"Where am I?"

 _Then, he turned to see another villager wielding a sword being knocked down by a Beowulf as it knocked him to the ground before his eyes glowed as he took charge. Ozma then took his sword and slashed at the Grimm before it perished._

" _ **I watched a change in you**_

 _ **It's like you never had wings**_

 _ **And you feel so alive**_

 _ **I have watched you change"**_

 _ **Pause Deftones Music: "Change (In the House of Flies)**_

 _Then, the villager looked at Ozma and grew grateful._

" _Thank you. Please, tell me your name. Who are you?"_

 _He couldn't say anything as he was in shock while Oscar watched._

" _He didn't know."_

 _As the scene shifted to show Faunus trapped in cages as people passed by them and countless dust crystals as Ozma saw the world's wrongs for himself as Maurice spoke._

"Ozma has been reincarnated into a different world entirely. A new species of humanity, the Faunus, were trapped in cages and used for their dirty work while dust crystals are used primarily for any manner of magic as all of humanity had lost its use for it by themselves. All of it, save for three beings. The righteous Ozma, the treacherous overlord, Nigreos, a name he had bestowed upon himself as master of the Grimm, and the being known as... the Witch."

 _Then, it showed Ozma in front of a house in an abandoned forest as he walked toward it and saw a familiar face that now bore white hair and skin with red eyes that grew surprised as Maurice spoke._

"In his first new years upon Remnant, Ozma has heard late-night whispering of a ruthless sorceress that commanded dark powers of the wild among beasts and monsters, much like the overlord that stole the younger brother's name. Through logical deduction, Ozma has deduced that this 'sorceress' was none other... than Salem herself."

 _As they gazed at each other, Ozma looked at Salem with a smile before they interlocked hands and looked at each other with longing as Maurice spoke onward._

"Call it magic, call it love. Either way, they each knew who the other was and embraced themselves together."

" _What do we do now?"_

" _Whatever we like."_

 _Then, time skipped forward to the two of them talking to each other with the house restored and freshly painted as Maurice spoke again._

"The two of them then recounted the tales of how they came together, each of them withholding certain truths. Salem, afraid that Ozma would reject him, withheld her and her father's role in mankind's extinction while placing the blame on the gods themselves, while Ozma withheld his true goal from his love if only to process the information and determine the truth for himself. This made Ozma's discussion with Coleum linger in his mind. Although he'd found happiness, humanity was still left in many pieces."

 _In the house, Salem spoke with Ozma in the kitchen._

" _Are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless. These humans have no one to guide them. Perhaps that's all they need."_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _We could become the gods of this world. Our powers surpass all others. Our souls transcend death. We can mold these lands into whatever we want, what you want. Create the old paradise the gods could not."_

 _As Ozma grew uncertain, Salem placed her hand upon Ozma's shoulder as she looked at him with a smile while Maurice spoke._

"Alas, as Salem realized before, the hearts of man are easily swayed. Ozma's was no exception."

 _Then, it showed a Nevermore attacking a village before its body suddenly stopped and bent itself before it was eradicated into black dust with Ozma and Salem floating over them before the villages bowed down. Not long after, statues of Ozma and Salem were created before the scene went to a portrait of them before their children cane in view as they played with both mother and father caring deeply for the four girls as a girl in a pink dress played with the girl in a brown one with the girl in green playing with her toy as the girl in blue read a book._

"Soon, Ozma and Salem began their roles as new gods in an unfamiliar world, sprouting a new kingdom named Evernight in the process. Over the years, they began their own family as well. The children were four girls that took after their mother before she fell in the pool. Their names were thus: Wendy, Heather, Talia, and Eleanor."

 _Next, it showed Gene tugging on her mother's robe as the parents smiled at them before it showed Salem looking at the crystal ball to see humanity at war as per usual before Ozma spoke._

" _Are we sure this is right?"_

" _You said we needed to bring humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word. And destroy those who would deny it."_

 _Then, Ozma looked at the reflection in the mirror before his reflection talked sense into him._

" _What are we doing?"_

 _This made him step back before he realized what he'd been doing with her before he spoke the truth._

" _This isn't what he asked of me."_

" _What did you say?"_

 _Then, Wendy walked in with elated happiness on her face as she spoke to her mother._

" _Mother, Father! Look!"_

 _As she sprouted several colored orbs from her hands, Salem grew surprised at first before Ozma showed worry before he proceeded to explain the truth as Maurice spoke._

"Coincidentally, their children learned magic on their own, much like their parents. But, instead of it being a happy occasion, this made it clear to Ozma that Salem needed to know the truth. So, he told Salem of his mission, the purpose of his reincarnation, and the judgment that is to await humanity."

" _Don't you see? None of it matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?"_

 _ **Resume Deftones Music: "Change (In the House of Flies)**_

 _As Salem held her hand out, Ozma frowned before the scene changed to him escorting the children out before Talia noticed Salem while Maurice spoke._

"This made Salem's true colors crystal clear to Ozma. So, that same night, he tried to run off with the children, only for Salem to stop him."

" _Mommy?"_

 _Ozma then looked to see Salem glaring at him. He then spoke to the children in a whisper._

" _ **I look at the cross**_

 _ **And I look away"**_

" _Listen. When I tell you, you have to go."_

 _This concerned Wendy as she drew closer to him._

" _Daddy?"_

 _ **Give you the gun**_

 _ **Blow me away"**_

 _Suddenly, Salem attacked first with a red orb before Ozma countered while turning to the children._

" _Go! Now!"_

 _Then, Ruby and Weiss watched in horror as Ozma and Salem fought each other before they destroyed the tower, but not before the children were able to escape and take cover. At the aftermath, Salem rose up and walked over to Ozma with a glare as she stopped him with her foot._

" _ **I have watched a change in you**_

 _ **It's like you never had wings**_

 _ **And you feel so alive**_

 _ **I have watched you change"**_

" _We finally had freedom."_

" _I—"_

 _Suddenly, Salem burned him to death, scaring the children before they grew sorrowful and fled, catching Salem's notice before she began to ran toward them, trying desperately to get them back, but they were too far gone._

 ** _End Deftones Music: "Change (In the House of Flies)"_**

 _"No, wait! Come back!"_

 _With that, Salem shed her own tears as she fell to the floor before the scene changed to show her father's death glare at her daughter before he lectured her as Maurice spoke._

"In executing Ozma, Salem lost the trust of her dear children. And for the third time, she was alone again. When she bore the news to her father, you can imagine his fury."

" _You have proven unwise to trust that fool, Salem. From now on, you will remain here where I will keep an eye on you."_

" _Yes, father."_

" _Remember this. The very instant you place your wishes before mine, everything you cherish will abandon you. Know that this is no simple threat: it is the truth."_

 _Salem then bowed her head in shame as she spoke._

" _I understand, father."_

 _Next, it showed Nigreos and four huntsmen at the mountain with the pool of Grimm below as he got out the dark dust crystal before he turned to his prisoners and shoved them in the pool of Grimm before chucking the dark crystal in it, sparking a new evolution showing that Baron, Lachesis, Cyrus, and Kace, the Four Horsemen, were born. All the while, Ozma was in an old age before it showed a different body that wore a blue shirt and glasses as he worked on a cane with a new wife and children in front of him before the Grimm attacked the villagers with Ozma looking towards the wife before she nodded and he charged into battle. After which, he hid the cane away before coming back in a different body and asked Jinn three questions to her as Teams_ _RWBY_ _, SIBR, Logan, Summer, and Qrow stood by him._

"While Salem realized the bitter truth, the false Nigreos had a plan in mind to escalate humanity's judgment. Just as the pool of Grimm created their masters, it would also create the most dangerous beings in existence. And with that, the Four Horsemen was forged. As the plan proceeded, Ozma wandered through decades, living in sorrow for most of his lives. Even as he settled into new families, their presence always remained. In time, he took his task to unite the relics more seriously. Once he'd found the Relic of Knowledge, he asked three questions, two of which pertained to the relics. For the third, he was determined to save humanity. To do so would be to achieve her destruction, for he knew that she cannot be slain by any mortal means. The answer, however, was not what he had hoped for."

" _Where are the other relics? What are their powers? How do I destroy Salem?"_

" _You can't."_

 _As he realized this, he fell down to the floor in sadness._

* * *

At present _,_ it showed Oscar/Ozpin alone in the snow, in the same position he was upon finding out the news before it showed Salem looking out the window in sorrow about what could've been.

* * *

 _The scene then faded to show the older Wendy (who now wore a blue hood with a sword as her weapon), Heather (who now wore a red hood with a rapier), Talia (who now wore a green hood with a bow and arrow), and Eleanor (who wore a brown hood with a mace) at the battlefield, fighting against the Four Horsemen with Wendy against Baron, Heather against Lachesis, Talia against Cyrus, and Eleanor against Kace before it showed the Huntresses revisiting thevruins if the Castle and finding the pages that remained about their individual pasts before they traveled to the domain of light and were placed in a blank white background with Coleum amidst them as Maurice spoke further._

"While mother and father alike drowned in their own sorrows, their children were forced to take matters into their own hands. Thus, they took part in what is now known as... 'The Great War.' They were the first Huntresses in existence as far as recorded history. More than that, it was a battle of great significance. But before they stepped in the war, they still had no way of knowing how to bring humanity together. So, they followed Ozma's ancient manuscripts that were salvaged in their palace's destruction and were guided to what remained of the domain of light for answers. As a result, they were graced by Coleum's presence in the realm between as his domain itself was a gateway."

 _With that, Wendy knelt down and spoke._

" _Please. How can we stop this madness and bring peace?"_

 _Upon recognizing them, Coleum spoke solemnly._

" _With their differing roles, I'm afraid that is... beyond the realm of possibility. Salem cannot be destroyed, and Ozma has only fueled her fires by prolonging the truth. It is... impossible."_

 _Wendy took in a deep breath before she spoke._

" _With all due respect... I don't believe that. Our mother may be immortal, but why should that mean she's unbeatable? Immortal or not, we can still defeat her. It doesn't have to end in Death. There's always another way."_

 _This made Coleum surprised and hopeful as he spoke._

" _Do you truly believe this?"_

 _Wendy looked to her sisters before they nodded to her and she gave her answer._

" _Yes. With our lives."_

" _Then, I shall provide you your needed help this once. You are fine examples of what humanity should strive to be. I have no doubt that you and your sisters can spread goodwill to this generation and the next. In honor of your spirit, I shall bestow four sacred Huntsmen Academies for you to not only train this generation of humanity for protection, but they will also serve as protection of the four relics. Your father will stumble onto this task soon, but yours will require my assistance, however temporary that may be."_

" _Thank you. It means so much from you."_

 _The scene then changed to that of the Great War with the false Nigreos gaining the upper hand over humanity as he swiped them away with a backhand before Wendy, Heather, Talia, and Eleanor arrived atop Coleum before leaping off and landing in the ground. Then, the four daughters focused their magic to create a portal behind him allowing Coleum to smack the false Nigreos into it before it closed. Afterwards, Coleum was forced to dissipate away before humanity as Team WHTE (White) kept him in their hearts before time sped forward to show an old man with blonde hair and tanned skin wearing a traditional Mistral robe as he narrated to Crimson and Selene._

"Their drive to set things right gave Coleum hope in humanity again and earned assistance from the God of Light himself. When the time had come, they used their power to create a portal to the land of darkness that not only banished the false Nigreos there, but bound him to the place of ruin for as long as this world turned. In so doing, Coleum was forced to retreat to his realm, but not before wishing good luck to the Huntsmen that fought for what was right. Over time, they spread their tale to their families and they to their own, until my great-grandfather asked Jinn the vital question necessary."

" _Jinn, my family has warred with Salem for centuries. How can we defeat her?"_

" _Perhaps you should learn this great proverb. To truly defeat an enemy... you must make them your friend."_

 _With that, Jinn disappeared back into the Relic before the great-grandfather held his head down in reverent understanding of the hopelessness the situation presented._

* * *

"The answer was so simple, yet at the same time, it was not only contradictory; it was impossible. For he knew Salem's heart is filled with malice as everlasting as her life. Since then, our family believed the answer to that one question was in vain. Until now."

This made Crimson raise an eyebrow before he spoke his honest thoughts.

"And why is that? If you couldn't change Salem's mind then, what makes you think she'll change now?"

"Because, Crimson, Selene here is more special than you think."

This piqued Crimson's curiosity as he looked to his captive.

"And how is that the case?"

Selene looked to her father before he nodded and she took a deep breath and summoned four colored orbs, the colors being orange, yellow, green, and black with purple outlining, with her hands. As she swirled the orbs, Crimson widened his eyes in shock before Selene answered.

"Because... I'm the descendant of Salem."

* * *

At the train that stopped at Argus, Teams JNPR and CMNE, Raven, and Taiyang were making sure that everyone got out of the train alright as Cinder spoke to them.

"Please walk out of the trains in single-file line. It is important that you-"

Then, as he walked out, Kazan caught Cinder's eye as she thought she saw something... familiar before Emerald spoke.

"You okay, Cinder?"

"I don't know. We'll find out soon."

As Kazan took his steps off the train, he beheld the view of Argus and took a deep breath before grinning wickedly.

"Home sweet home..."

 **A/N: Hello, again. You're probably wondering about the children's names and their roles. Well, TBH, I was more than sad to see they didn't survive the destruction of their home. That part rent my heart in two. So, I decided to give them a larger role in my story to make myself feel better and to make the trilogy make some sense as I mentioned above. BTW, Wendy's voice actress for her younger self is Jenn K. Tidwell while her older self is portrayed by Lindsay Seidal and Talia by Lauren Aptekar. Maurice's great-grandfather is also voiced by Scott McNeil in the story, just so that it's not a mystery. Whew! I'm honestly surprised that I'd finish it on the same day of its release. Usually, I'd finish it a couple days after. Kudos for me, I guess. See you later. :)**


	5. Reaction

**Chapter 4:** "Reaction"

At the snowy field of Atlas, Yang reprimanded Ozpin for keeping the fact that Salem can't be destroyed secret.

"Salem can't be killed. You all heard her, too, right?"

Summer was just as struck about it.

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

Breaking down in sadness, Ozpin tried to explain only to be drowned out by Yang's anger.

"I—"

"There was so much you haven't told us! How could you think it was okay?!"

As Ozpin held his head down, Skye spoke up.

"Guys, calm down. Maybe Oz didn't want us to panic."

Logan felt it was in vain.

"Yeah? News flash: the plan failed! If Salem can't be killed, how are we supposed to save humanity, huh?! Tell me!"

Ruby, as struck by the revelation as she was, she had hoped Ozpin had a plan to turn this around.

"Professor... What is your plan to defeat Salem?"

"I... don't have one."

Unexpectedly, Qrow and Raider intermittently shouted as they punched him in the face in sync before he got knocked to a tree before Summer and Bella grew flabbergasted.

"Qrow!"

"What did you guys do?!"

Raider glared at the two as he spoke venomously with his eyes turning as red as Salem's.

"Nothing he didn't deserve. He deliberately brought us into a war we can't win. Don't tell me he didn't deserve that."

Qrow, however, was sad about something else.

"No one wanted me. I was cursed. I gave my life to you, because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was finally doing some good."

"But you are."

"Meeting you... was the worst luck of my life."

Hearing this from someone who dedicated his life to him, Ozpin felt ashamed as he held his head down.

"Maybe you're right."

Skye had a different take on the matter.

"Maybe it started that way."

This confused Raider and Qrow as they looked to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you're still on his side."

"I'm not. All I'm saying is since he doesn't have a plan... I've got one of my own."

Ilia grew curious about what the plan entailed.

"And what's that?"

"Well... all of this is happening because Salem didn't want to lose someone she cared about, right? And now she hates him. No doubt way more so than any of you do right now. I was like that once. About _all_ of humanity. But I was able to let go of that hate because Ruby was with me. She went through her own tragic event, and she shared it with me, of all people. We related to each other."

Bella felt she was getting off topic.

"And your point is?"

"Salem can relate to all of us. She grieved the loss of her own loved one like Ruby. She was locked away in a tower and she defied the people who denied her wishes like Weiss. She was left alone like Yang. She tried to bring peace her way like Blake. She even related to Crimson, for Coleum's sake! Maybe... if we try to bring her to her senses... maybe we can end this for the better."

Logan scoffed at this.

"So, you're saying we've been preparing for war this whole time when we should've been practicing diplomacy? I don't buy that."

Ozpin could agree.

"Don't you think I've tried? While I spent time with her, Salem proved she was beyond reasoning. My reincarnations also proved that."

Yang glared at him.

"And who asked you?"

Skye can easily see why.

"Maybe because you didn't try to do this as a family."

"What does that matter now if our family is gone?"

Surprised at his words as she was, Skye had reason to doubt.

"Not entirely. The children escaped, right? So, their descendants must still be around."

Ruby got where she was getting at.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe they can talk some sense into her."

Blake felt it to be one-sided.

"And if they can't?"

"Then they can seal her away. Just like they sealed Nigreos. But this time, no one will enter the Land of Darkness any more than Nigreos can get out."

As Yang was about to counter, she thought about the process and couldn't see any threatening flaws. Well, she saw the Grimm, but with Skye around, they shouldn't be too much of a bother. And even if there aren't any good ones, she still enjoyed the target practice.

"That's... actually a good plan."

Weiss felt her ability to look on the bright side to be commendable.

"Wow, Skye. I never thought you'd keep a level head. Especially with what you went through in Atlas."

"Well, I'm no stranger to that. That's how I got through it. And you can guess where I got that from."

Ruby smiled at her as she giggled. This made Ozpin smile to himself sadly as he spoke.

"Even I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself, Miss Volare."

With that, his eyes glowed before Oscar took his place and rubbed the cheek where Raider and Qrow punched him previously as Ruby inquired of him.

"What happened?"

"He's... gone."

This flustered Yang and Logan as they spoke.

"That coward! Tell him we're not done yet!"

"Hey! You get back in his body this instant!"

"No, this is different. He's gone."

Raider began to get concerned from this.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head?"

This stressed out Oscar as he spoke.

"I hate this! I don't want it to stop!"

This got Weiss and Blake on edge as Yang growled.

"He just left us?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

Raider, betrayed as he was, felt the negativity had gone on long enough.

"That's enough! We need to get moving and start with Skye's plan. But before we do, we need to find shelter before the sun sets."

Maria can agree.

"He's right. It'll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing negativity. Especially you, captain."

This caught Raider off-guard as she pointed her cane at him before she lifted Oscar up on his feet.

"Captain?"

"There's a trail over there. Trails usually lead somewhere."

Yang felt it wasn't a good plan.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are but—"

This made Maria put her cane down as she interrupted.

"No buts! I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms that this is humanity's second time around. But... if we don't move, we die. And I'll be vexed if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"

Taking her words to mind, Ruby agreed.

"She's right. Come on."

As everyone got their stuff, Yang grew surprised to hear a familiar barking in the train car before she turned to it.

"Wait... is that—?"

Suddenly, Zwei jumped out from the door before pushing Yang to the snow as it licked her contently, making her smile a bit just as the rest of the group noticed with Ruby and Weiss speaking first.

"Zwei?"

"What are you doing here?"

Then, Ruby remembered Taiyang's travel plan.

"Oh, yeah. Uncle Tai was bringing Zwei to watch him."

As Zwei licked at Yang, Raider sighed with a smile.

"Well, that's one good thing that's happened."

When Zwei finished, it ran to Yang's motorcycle before jumping on it and laying in it as Yang smiled.

"Oh, Zwei..."

As she got up, Ruby and Skye went to Oscar as the former gave him his cane.

"I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I?"

Ruby tried her best to cheer him up.

"Of course not. You're your own person."

Raider spoke to Ruby in a condescending tone.

"Don't lie to him, Ruby. You're better than that."

As they both hung their heads down, Raider spoke to him next.

"Oscar... maybe you are just another one of his lives... but that doesn't make you any less meaningful."

"And how do you know?"

"I've learned this much: life is precious, especially yours."

With that, Raider walked away as Ruby and Oscar followed suit while holding each other's hands.

* * *

At Mistral, Selene watched out from the window from far away keeping an eye out for Crimson to return just as Maurice came down to check up on her.

"He's still gone? Mayhaps he's getting better firewood?"

Selene laughed a bit at his father's words before speaking solemnly about the situation.

"Very funny, father. But I think you know very well that he isn't. Ever since we told him the truth, he's been silent. He hasn't even spoken to me once."

"Well, this information is a lot to process. I will have a talk with him. You get your rest."

Selene nodded to him as Maurice walked out of the cabin and into the woods, leaving Selene in the cabin, unaware that a certain criminal mastermind of Vale noticed this and smiled as he chuckled.

* * *

In the woods, Crimson sat on a stump as he thought back to the information he was told and what Salem told him.

* * *

 _At Evernight Castle, Salem eyed her associates with contempt before she spoke calmly, yet no doubt angry._

" _I would like you to explain to me... how it is you've failed so spectacularly."_

 _Hazel spoke up first, still being reverent in her presence._

" _The Faunus Militia split our forces."_

" _Stop."_

 _At her insistence, Hazel held his tongue before she spoke again._

" _Let me rephrase the question. Who is responsible for your defeat?"_

 _With that, Hazel stood up from his seat as he spoke._

" _I take full responsibility."_

 _This only infuriated Salem as she tossed the whole table aside, making Crimson keep his eyes on her in intrigue. She wouldn't have done this if she didn't have a bad day. No doubt from the look on her face, it was going to be the worst._

" _But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?! We all know who's truly to blame."_

" _I don't—"_

 _Salem didn't pay any nbd as she summoned a red glyph with a wave of her hand directly under Hazel before Geist arms seized him and pulled him down before he bowed as Crimson wasted no opportunity to speak his mind while he stood up and spoke._

" _Isn't it obvious? It was Ruby Rose."_

 _Salem looked over to her as she spoke, still maintaining venom in her voice._

" _And what make you think that, Crimson?"_

" _Other than her silver eyes, she has... quite an influence, even to her enemies."_

 _This made Salem smile as she spoke._

" _That's right. I want you to understand this failure. I want you to understand why Ruby, silver eyes or otherwise, must be purged."_

 _Crimson didn't like it one bit as he spoke._

" _After what she did? Why doesn't she deserve far worse?"_

" _It's important not to lose sight of what drives us. Love. Justice. Reverence. But the moment you put your desires before my own, they will be lost to you."_

 _Then, she released Hazel from her glyph's grip as she spoke onward._

" _This isn't a threat. This is simply the truth. The path to your desires is only found... through me."_

" _Like yours is found through your father?"_

 _Salem tensed her hand at this as she snarled before calming down as she spoke._

" _Yes. And so we must... press on. Crimson. Since you don't know when to shut your mouth, do you have anything else to say?"_

 _Crimson didn't hesitate to answer._

" _As a matter of fact, yes. Ozpin has reincarnated. And to a child, no less."_

 _The news shook the room as Tyrian and Watts spoke._

" _So soon?"_

" _He's the only man with a chance of getting through to Ironwood. If that happens..."_

 _Crimson took notice of the window glasses breaking before he smirked._

" _I knew it. You knew him before, didn't you?"_

" _Leave."_

" _Your Grace, I can—"_

" _No. Tell me the truth. Why do you hate him so much?"_

 _Tyrian tried to break the thin ice before he fell in as he spoke._

" _How dare you question your—?!"_

 _Salem only responded to him as she echoed._

" _What does that matter to you?"_

" _No one goes through this much trouble to work up a temper unless someone hurt them severely. I know that better than anyone."_

 _Hazel motioned the others to the door as he spoke._

" _Come on."_

 _As they walked out, Crimson and Salem remained to continue their argument, however severe it will turn out as the windows cracked even further._

" _Do you mind telling me what we're_ really _doing? Or do I have to talk to your father?"_

" _Shut up..."_

" _Why are you listening to his crap? You could've just as easily left him and have your own life!"_

" _I said shut..."_

" _But you didn't! You chose to live in this underworld out of your own pity! WHY?!"_

 _As an answer, Salem roared in anger as the windows shattered to a million pieces with the shards falling in the hall and one shard cutting Crimson's cheek, although he didn't care before Salem fell to the floor and breathed heavily, recovering from the outburst she displayed as Crimson eyed her pathetic figure with disgust._

" _I should've known... with that immortality, I'd thought you'd have at least learned to act your age. But you haven't. You're a child. Talk to me when you've actually grown up."_

 _As Crimson turned to walk away, Salem snapped._

" _YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY?! DO YOU?!"_

 _Crimson felt this to be a pathetic attempt at showing backbone as he only turned around to her still showing disgust._

" _That's what I'm asking."_

 _Salem resounded her anger which flourished into agony she tried so hard to forget as she shed tears that seemed to make her red veins disappear as she spoke._

" _OZMA BETRAYED ME!"_

 _As Salem began to sob, Crimson widened his eyes in confusion._

" _Ozma? Where the heck is that coming from?"_

 _For the first time in a long time, Salem was forced to hold back her tears and wipe them away as she spoke._

" _When I met him, Ozpin was known as Ozma. We had freedom with each other... and we loved each other so. But then, he fell ill and passed away. I defied the gods trying to bring him back, only to be cursed with this immortal body and a corrupt shell of what I once was!"_

" _And Ozma? What about him?"_

" _The gods brought him back, alright. Only so that he can stop me and bring humanity back to what it once was. When we've met after a long time, both of us kept the truth from each other. We were bringing humanity together. We even had... children. Wendy, Heather, Talia, and... Eleanor. Wendy..."_

 _Salem then chuckled at her fond memory of her._

" _You should've seen Wendy... she was the first to use her magic. And I was so happy... but, then... Ozma tried to take them for himself. I fought with him and destroyed our home in the process. When I killed him, I... my children... abandoned me. Just like Ozma."_

 _As she sobbed again, Crimson knelt down, bearing a look of sympathy for her._

" _That's why you came here. You had nowhere else to go, did you?"_

" _Without my children, what did it matter? They're cursing my name in the afterlife, for all I know."_

" _I can't tell you whether or not they are. But you're not the only one feeling that way. With what I've been doing these past 15 years, I wouldn't be surprised if Summer hated me."_

 _Finding comfort in the very man that was talking her down before surprisingly, Salem smiled before replying._

" _Why would she? She knew you are a good person. You'll find a way to prove it. I know you will."_

 _Crimson grew confused at her sudden compassion before he only smiled._

" _Yeah. Maybe I will."_

 _Then, Crimson stood up and began walking out as he opened the door before looking back._

" _Salem."_

" _Y-Yes?"_

" _Your children... did they have kids too?"_

" _As far as this era, yes. But my father forbade me to be anywhere near them."_

 _Crimson only sighed before he spoke._

" _Well, you better keep it to yourself, then."_

" _What?"_

" _If it makes you feel any better, I'll look for one of your kids while I'm out. Is that a deal?"_

 _This made Salem gasp at his generosity as she shed tears again before wiping them away and answering with a smile._

" _Yes."_

* * *

At the forest, Crimson was pondering what to do in the situation.

"What plan do I have now?"

With that, Maurice spoke up.

"You mean you didn't have one before?"

Then, he turned behind him to see the elder and grew flustered.

"You again? I'm not in the mood."

"Too bad. Because whether you like it or not, Selene is not going to leave your side."

"And what makes you think you can decide that?"

Suddenly, they heard a shout from far away before Crimson ran to the cabin with Maurice. As they ran there, they noticed a figure being blown away by Selene before he stood up angrily before Crimson took notice.

"Roman?"

"Ah, Crimson. Glad to see you again."

"I thought you got eaten."

"I was. But Lord Nigreos did me a solid and bring me back. Just under one condition: that the Sisters of Salem are terminated, starting with this one!"

With that, Crimson shot a talon at Roman's flare that fired from his cane before he lifted Selene up and clutched in her and Maurice as he spoke.

"You'll have to wait on that. I have a delivery to make."

With that, Crimson and his company disappeared in a white haze before Roman grew flustered.

"No!"

* * *

At Atlas, the group of weary travelers walked through the cold snow as Qrow spoke.

"This doesn't look like it'll let up."

Then, Blake began to complain.

"I just want to get this stupid relic back to Atlas."

Weiss was concerned about something else.

"Let's hope we don't have to walk all the way there."

Yang then spoke to Maria condescendingly about her sense of direction.

"I thought trails lead somewhere."

"Do you have nothing better to do than to harass a defensive old lady?"

Then, Ruby took notice of something up ahead as her wolf ears pricked up from a sound before she spoke.

"Everyone, quiet. Do you hear that?"

As the group looked ahead, they saw an abandoned farm covered in snow with a creaky gate and a sign up ahead that said "Brunswick Farms" as Raider spoke.

"Well, there's our shelter."

Weiss spoke to Logan about the details.

"It looks abandoned."

"Oh, you think?"

Skye then spoke up about the best it can do.

"Well, it's not much of a plan... but it is one."

Qrow spoke up next to the group.

"Come on. I think we can all use some rest."

Logan then spoke up as he grew relieved.

"Yes! You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words!"

As the group went forward, Qrow and Summer looked behind them before walking in themselves. Suddenly, they heard a whoosh behind them and a familiar voice.

"Mind if we join you?"

To their surprise, Qrow and Summer turned to see none other than a young girl, an old man, and most shockingly...

"Crimson?"


	6. The Coming Storm

**A/N: Hello. To anyone who's seen today's episode, I have to say it was EPIC! I really hoped to see Neo again, and they delivered. My only gripe is the fact that she still can't speak yet. I think we at least need to find out why her voice won't work. Anyway, I listened to the music of Arkham Origins prior to being an author of this site. And I felt one track in particular fit the scene very well. So, I thought why not try it out? I hope you all enjoy this story, as well as the show RWBY. There may be scenes where it may not be necessary, but believe me, it'll make key sense in the long run. That's why there are more than one volumes of it. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 5:** "The Coming Storm"

 _ **Play Christopher Drake Music: "Can't You Just Play Along?"**_

 _At Mistral, Crimson had an audience with Schorl as he spoke._

" _So you found them?"_

" _Well, yes. But where they are might be a little... tricky. You see, my scouts found them at a train station, Argus Limited. Their train was headed toward Argus, of course. But it's closest to another region."_

 _Crimson can already guess where they plan to go._

" _So, it's Atlas, huh? Thanks for the tip."_

 _As Crimson walked away, Schorl spoke up._

" _You know, you're a very intriguing customer... Crimson."_

 _Hearing his name, Crimson stopped at his tracks. How did he know his name? He hadn't officially gave that info to him. Having caught his attention, Schorl spoke up._

" _I have to say, you're right about this analogy. Two birds, one stone."_

 _With that, he heard footsteps behind him as he turned to see a familiar face: an old man with white hair and a monocle. It was enough indication for him as he spoke._

" _Doctor Merlot."_

" _Crimson Rose. I see you have... evolved since we last met."_

" _And what if I had?"_

" _You just know since your departure that I've been looking for you for some time. So, you can make this easy on yourself and come with me. Or... you refuse, and I drag your screaming body with me."_

 _Crimson scoffed at the threat before turning to Schorl._

" _Now I see why you have a hard time finding good help. You stab them in the back."_

" _Oh, you know me so well."_

" _What about the Winter Maiden?"_

" _Eh, we can always employ others."_

 _Crimson didn't seem bothered by it as he turned to his doctor._

" _You're barely holding it together, old man. What makes you think you can make me scream?"_

 _With that, Merlot got out a shot of a black liquid, making Crimson flashback to his experimentation back at the Spire as he widened his eyes in horror while the doctor smirked._

" _So you do remember. Good. Because you're about to see what a nightmare looks like."_

 _With that, Merlot injected the serum inside him before his body began convulsing while his skin turned bleak white with red eyes and dark veins before he stood up tall and laughed with Crimson in shock._

" _What have you done?"_

" _After Ozpin's Huntsmen destroyed my island, I came to a realization. I spent my time experimenting on the Grimm when I should've just cut to the chase. Now, you shall witness the true herald of the Brothers' Grimm!"_

 _With that, Merlot began his attack as he lunged at Crimson before he forced him out there door with a push from his claw while Schorl laughed his head off at the battle._

" _Now that is entertainment!"_

 _As Crimson continued to fight Merlot, he moved in to slash at him, only for the mad doctor to block the claw and kick him away and fade into the mist before he spoke._

" _Since you don't accept my offer, and you've clearly grown used to your own suffering, maybe I'll make a new offer. One I know for sure you can't refuse."_

" _Yeah? And what's that gonna be?"_

" _I know for a fact that you have someone of value to Lord Nigreos. And you're going to turn both of yourselves in, or she'll pay the price. What say you?"_

 _Crimson felt he was being tested and scoffed at this._

" _Here's what I think."_

 _With that, Crimson shot his talons behind him and successfully hit Merlot in the shoulder before he walked over to his maker._

 _ **End Christopher Drake Music: "Can't You Just Play Along?"**_

" _You won't get away with what you've done. That I promise you. But right now, I have bigger fish to fry. So you can tell Nigreos that I'm through with his tests. I don't know what you all take me for, but I don't have anyone Nigreos would be interested in, so get lost and stay out of my life if you know what's good for you."_

 _With that, he teleported in a white haze before Merlot looked over to Schorl before his customer inquired of him._

" _Does he even know about what sort of company he's keeping?"_

" _You know something, Doc? I was wondering the same thing myself."_

* * *

At Brunswick Farms, Summer and Qrow stand in shock as Crimson, Selene, and Maurice stand in front of them as the former spoke to her deformed brother.

"Crimson? Is that really you?"

Upon seeing her, Crimson grew shocked as his eyes widened.

"Summer? I-I saw you... you were..."

Suddenly, Summer hugged him as she sobbed.

"What happened to you?"

As he heard her say this without any hint of hate or spite, but that of concern and compassion, Crimson didn't hesitate to hug her back as he spoke, trying to stop his hurt from overtaking his voice.

"I... I thought I lost you..."

As brother and sister hugged, Qrow was joined by Teams RWBY and SIBR, along with Logan and Maria before the elder woman noticed a familiar face.

"Maurice?"

Then, upon seeing her, Maurice stammered his throat.

"Ah, M-M-Maria! What a, um... pleasant surprise."

As Maria glared at him, he felt it best to stop talking as he held his head down before the suspicious Ruby spoke up.

"Crimson. Why are you here?"

Then, Crimson looked to see Ruby as he stopped hugging Summer and answered.

"That's none of your business."

Qrow felt differently.

"I'd say it is, Crimson. Do you honestly think I'm falling for your act?"

"I know you fell for Ozpin's act. And look where you are now."

"Don't talk about him."

Summer and Selene could easily see a fight happen between the two and tried to stop it.

"Qrow, Crimson. Please, calm down—"

"Why should I? Ozpin sent you all to your deaths. He sent _Summer_ to her death!"

"Crimson, Ozpin didn't..."

"Don't you dare bring Summer into this!"

"Qrow, don't do this."

"Too late. Ozpin has already done it himself."

Angry from hearing his words, Qrow got out his Harbinger before charging at Crimson, who blocked the sword with his claws before he glared dark red eyes and used his open hand to punch him in the gut and kick him to the floor as Teams RWBY and SIBR and Logan got out their weapons as Summer and Selene ran toward them before Maurice placed his cane in front of the group and spoke.

"Stop. This will only make the violence worse."

As Crimson got to the floor and sat over him, he began punching him repeatedly as he spoke.

"Why do you still follow this murderer around?! Maybe you're no better than he is!"

Qrow then blocked his fists before he spoke.

"I'M THROUGH WITH OZPIN!"

Hearing the words he never thought he'd say echo all around him, Crimson stepped back and stood up as he caught his breath.

"So... you found out what he was hiding from you, huh?"

"I can't say it was a great moment."

Then, Crimson glared at Oscar and walked up to him before gripping his collar and going all up in his face, worrying Ruby.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"You. Bring Ozpin out. Now. I want to see the look on his face for myself."

"I... I can't."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby provided the answer as she spoke, catching his attention.

"He can't get him out. He's buried himself deep in his mind. He's... ashamed."

As Crimson looked at Oscar, he spoke softly.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. No matter how much I try, I can't get him out."

Then, Crimson dropped him to the snow before he spoke.

"Good. With any luck, he'll die along with you. And I don't care how long it takes if I have to do it myself."

Ruby then put herself in between Oscar and Crimson as she spoke.

"If you go anywhere near Oscar, I will cut you."

"And when has that ever stopped me, red riding hood?"

Seeing this is getting nowhere, Maurice and Maria spoke at the same time.

"Enough!"

As both groups looked back to the two, Maurice spoke up.

"If you are to set humanity straight again, you _will_ listen."

As the snow began blowing, Maurice shivered as he held his arms together.

"Although, it'd be preferable not to discuss this in the midst of a blizzard."

On that, Summer can agree with him.

"He's right. Let's go in."

As they walked up to the house, Ruby pondered about the house's mysteries.

"I don't get it. The empty towns I passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine."

Weiss had a theory about it.

"Maybe everyone left in a hurry, before things took a turn."

Qrow then jolted the doorknob to try to open it. But when he found it was locked, he got suspicious.

"Stay on guard."

With that, Qrow took action by kicking the door down before the group began cautiously looking around the hall. After a moment, Maurice spoke up.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, close the door! Do you want this house to be as cold as outside?"

Later, they all set up the furniture against the windows so as to block out the Grimm before they come over and try to break in. With that done, Crimson looked over to Blake as they spoke.

"That's one problem taken care of. Now what?"

"I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we can get a fire going."

Weiss and Logan had a different alternative.

"Please. I'll look for some blankets."

"Me too. I'd take that over a fire any day."

Qrow then looked to Yang and Crimson as he spoke, giving the latter a glare.

"Yang, Crimson, go with her."

As they went upstairs, Ruby, Summer, and Skye looked at the fresh pictures of a family while Oscar spoke upstairs.

"It looks like a study. Or... a library?"

As they looked at the pictures, Blake walked up and spoke to her leader.

"What do you think?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah. Is it even abandoned to begin with?"

Skye felt concerned about something else.

"What I'm more concerned about is what happened. The pictures aren't damaged. But no one's home. Maybe they left for supplies?"

"Let's look for some—"

Before Blake could finish her sentence, they heard Weiss and Logan's screams of panic before Ruby and Skye spoke.

"Weiss!"

"Logan!"

As they went upstairs, they saw what Weiss and Logan saw: two dried-up bodies with dark, pale skin as Skye grew frightened.

"What... are they?"

Raider can make a guess.

"I don't know. But... it looks like they died in their sleep. Worst of all, they're all... drained."

As he spoke the last word, Raider remembered a Grimm he encountered before the Fall of Beacon as he spoke.

"No. I've seen this before. Bodies drained to husks, cold, pale faces, and no trace of any attack."

Summer grew afraid of what he is getting at.

"So you know what happened?"

"There's only one thing that can do this. One thing."

* * *

Later at a snowy night, in the snowy night as Kazan, who was now wrapped in a silver and dark grey cloak, walked toward it. When he got within range, the guardsmen of the palace ran toward him only to be defeated with a single slash from his sword as they fell to the floor as Kazan walked toward the palace. Then, Kazan broke the wooden lock of the palace as he walked into it with the men inside looking in awe as the figure spoke while removing his cloak to reveal his white face bearing red eyes with polished silver hair.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Now we've got the pleasantries out of the way. Please leave my house."

The headmaster of said palace then spoke up to him as Rain, who is now holding a staff with a Sapphire jewel on top, joined him.

" _Your_ house?"

"Yes. Didn't you see the nobleman at the front door?"

Then, the headmaster recognized him as he bore a look of displeasure.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"What is rightfully mine: Argus City!"

As the soldiers laughed, the headmaster silenced them with a wave of his hand before he spoke.

"Argus is under the stewardship and protection of Ironwood and his Atlas Academy, and we will protect it, especially from you."

This only earned Kazan's small laughter before he spoke.

"I'm so glad you feel that way."

Then, he reached for the sword and pulled it out as he spoke.

"Otherwise, I'd have carried _that_ here for nothing."

The soldiers then gasped and whispered to each other as the sword pulsated red light from the jewel.

"What sword is that?"

"Is it... glowing?"

The headmaster demanded an answer out of him as he spoke.

"What sword is that, Kazan?"

"You want to see? It's s gift. Uh, it's your parting gift. In that it will part you. Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you _way_ over there, staining the wall!"

The headmaster only laughed at his threat as he spoke.

"Nice try. But I don't scare as easily as my soldiers. If you're just gonna scare me, your sword can't do the job."

"I agree. But this will. Rain, if you would."

With that, Rain whistled to outside before hollow stomping came from the door and the source of said stomping went inside. If the soldiers weren't scared before, they definitely were now. For the source of the stomping was none other than a Grimm bearing a striking resemblance to Nigreos' true form known as the Malevolent. The headmaster only maintained his smirk as he spoke.

"So you can control the Grimm. Big deal. Shoot it down, men."

After snapping out of their stupor, they fired at the Grimm, only for them to dissipate in its body before it glowed a certain color as the same Dust material before even they faded, sending the soldiers into quite a shock before Kazan smirked.

"Fire."

With that, the Malevolent breathed a breath of fire upon the headmaster and his men.

* * *

At the farms, Ruby and the others were huddled around a campfire as Weiss and Logan were near the fire with the latter muttering at the sight he saw. His muttering stopped when Blake put a blanket over Weiss and Logan as they looked up to see her smiling before she sat down as Maurice spoke.

"Now, as I was going to tell you all, we came here in the same mission as you: to convince Salem to end her madness before it consumes us _and_ herself."

Logan felt it arbitrary after seeing the pale corpses.

"Seriously?! After s-s-seeing a bunch of f-f-frozen corpses, you're not scared about any of it?!"

"Now, who said I wasn't? But out there is even worse. If Raider's memory is anything to go by, it's best to remain here. Now, stop interrupting!"

With that, he gave Logan a bonk with his cane.

"Ow!"

"As I was saying, we came here to find a way to save Salem from her dark path, and like it or not, Crimson Rose is that key."

Ruby can understand why.

"You're saying it's because he connected with Salem on a personal level?"

"Yes. But to truly change her, Salem must hear this plea from her descendants. Selene, here, is but one of the Sisters of Salem."

Maria then spoke contrarily.

"Uh, aren't they called the Daughters of Salem, then? They are born after her."

"While I can agree with you, I did not give them the name, _Maria_."

Bella then spoke to the elder as Maria humphed.

"Well, do you know where the rest of them are?"

Maria then spoke with a disrespectful tone, irking Maurice.

"If he knew where they were, he would've brought all of them with him."

"Maria!"

"Don't blame me for being honest."

Yang took her turn to speak.

"I don't get it. What did she mean?"

"What Maria so inappropriately suggests is that this may be... difficult. We came here in search of the Sisters ourselves."

Ruby grew curious about their origin as she spoke.

"About that, are the Sisters of Salem... the Four Maidens?"

This earned Maurice's laughter before he answered.

"No, Miss Rose. Of course not. They may share similar powers, but the most notable difference is that they were born with their powers. It only takes them a certain age to discover this. And their magics carry over to their progeny and so on and so forth. Anyway, we've been searching for them. But there are those that... well, doubt their existence entirely."

Blake grew curious about his own faith.

"And you?"

"I believe."

Seeing this, Ruby grew more determined than ever.

"Then we will too."

Yang felt it too early to be optimistic.

"Are you serious, Ruby? Shouldn't we think this through? Make sure he's honest about all of this? What do _you_ say, Crimson?"

"I say we stop wasting our time and just find them already, not sit here reading stories."

Maurice scoffed at his idea as he motioned to the door.

"And you have a way to do this? Perhaps braving the blizzard that entraps us even now?"

With that, Maurice felt the wind as the door opened suddenly, giving the team a chill before he spoke onward in a serious tone.

"A blizzard that not even the Grimmites can survive."

Suddenly, the door closed before Qrow and Raider walked in and brushed off the snow as Summer spoke with the former speaking an answer first.

"What happened?"

"It's the same in every house."

This made Yang concerned as she spoke.

"What?"

"Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up."

Bella then spoke to Raider.

"You said only one thing can do that. What was it?"

Raider looked at Bella as he answered.

"Let's just say sleeping kills around them. And I'm not exaggerating."

Weiss then spoke to Qrow for an answer about their shelter.

"Then we're not... staying here, right?"

"We don't have a choice. The storm outside is only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere."

Maurice then spoke up.

"Then we'll have no choice but to get comfortable for the time being."

Maria spoke as she stood up and walked away.

"For once, you and I agree on something."

Yang felt it doubtful as she spoke.

"Yeah, fat chance."

Crimson couldn't agree more.

"Comfortable, my foot. Freezing to death actually sounds preferable now."

Ruby had another way to cure boredom as she spoke.

"Okay, then... let's do something. If this place wasn't abandoned, it might still have supplies we can use."

Oscar felt it to be an optimistic outlook.

"Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car."

Selene then deducted ideal groups for their tasks.

"Okay. Raider, you, Summer, and Qrow will do another sweep on the grounds. Crimson and I will check in the forest to see if we can find the source of what happened to them. What about you?"

Blake spoke up as she stood by Yang.

"Ilia, Yang, and I can search the other buildings for vehicles."

Yang, tired as she was, felt it was a better alternative.

"Fine. Whatever gets me out of this house."

As they walked away, Ruby spoke with Skye next.

"And you?"

"I... guess Bella and I'll go with you."

Just then, they noticed Weiss, Oscar, and Logan standing up before the leader spoke.

"Fluid always helps me feel better. Just saying."

"Right."

With that, the remainder of the group walked away, leaving Selene with Maria and Maurice as the elder woman spoke.

"I'll tell you what. You and your daughter can keep that fire fed, and I'll find us a story to read before bed."

Maurice took offense to that as he stammered before he spoke.

"As much as I enjoy a good story, it cannot solve everything."

"No. But at least it'll stifle the negativity for a while."

Before Maurice could protest further, he actually considered it smart.

"Hmm. Alright, then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake, Ilia, and Yang were walking to a storehouse far away before they entered and saw a broken down tractor as Blake spoke.

"Something tells me that's not street-legal."

Ilia commented on it as they walked.

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

Then, Yang spoke up next.

"What do you think happened here?"

"There's that well in the square. Maybe water contamination?"

"Yeah, maybe. But... Raider knows it's something else. What if it is?"

As Yang sighed and placed her hand on her head, Blake checked with her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. But, I don't know. I'm just tired."

"Yeah."

As they walked up, Yang noticed a cart as she called the others.

"Hey. I found something."

As she walked over to it, she looked out the window before noticing Baron getting out his sword before he shifted into Adam, petrifying her as she gasped and stepped back, catching their attention as Blake spoke.

"What is it?"

"I... I was just seeing things. Sorry. I still get flashes from that night. I mean, Adam's better than that now, but still... that swordsman that flight is at the train, he's... he's too similar."

The tremor of that was made evident as Yang's other arm started shaking before she stopped it.

"Do you know if that guy is still out there? And if Adam's really changed?"

"For the first question, I don't know. And the second, if he tried to attack the White Fang, there would have been serious consequences. But... Adam never did like people telling him what to do. Adam is strong, but his real power comes from control. He used to get in my head, make me feel small. But now I just see he just wanted to pull me down to his size."

Then, Yang remembered when she fought Adam at Menagerie.

"Well, I guess he can get his power from self-control form now on."

This made Ilia laugh a bit before she spoke.

"That's a good one."

Yang smiled at her as she spoke.

"Well, I do make good jokes."

As she stared back at her robot arm, Blake put her hands on it as she spoke.

"Hey. I'm not leaving. And if we ever see that swordsman we fought, or if Adam goes berserk again, I promise I'll be there."

As Yang smiled at her, she remembered what she did at the train for her bag and felt unsure about it.

"Are you sure you won't just... baby me?"

"Well, I didn't when you fought Adam. It's like this. I'll have your back, and you'll have mine."

As much as Yang wanted it, she still felt hurt from her running away as she spoke.

"Thanks, Blake. But... I just... I don't know if I'm ready just yet. I thought I was, but..."

"What?"

With that, she pulled her hand back gently before walking away.

"Never mind. Let's just head back."

Ilia grew concerned that she was forgetting something.

"But what about—?"

"We're fine, Ilia. We can hook that cart up to the Bumblebee in the morning. Should carry everyone. Mission accomplished."

As she walked out, Blake and Ilia looked out the window before the latter spoke.

"I thought you guys made up."

"Yeah. We both did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Skye, Bella, and Logan were walking in the basement, where they found bottles and barrels of wine before Weiss lit up the room with her Myrtenaster.

"There."

However, one look at this room was enough for Ruby to question its location.

"On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed. I'm just... not sure how well my dad's taking all of this."

Skye can understand.

"Yeah. You told me he'd go out for a drink when something bad happened. And he's been doing that since... since your mom died, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. But Mom's back. With what's going on right now, I don't think it's right for him to drink again."

Weiss and Logan understood as Ruby walked upward.

"Oh."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"Come on. We won't get to Atlas on an empty stomach."

This made Oscar speak his mind about the topic as Ruby opened the door.

"About that... is that even an option? I mean, Ozpin didn't exactly come up with that plan to bring the relics together. Coleum just gave him that mission. But... with the way humanity is now, along with the fact that Salem can't be destroyed, it clearly wasn't an option, unless he wanted humanity to be destroyed all over again."

Ruby spoke up softly as she replied.

"Of course it's an option. But first, we'll have to deal with Nigreos and convince Salem once the Relic of Knowledge is safe."

Weiss felt confused about the prospect of missions.

"But what's the point? You just heard what Jinn said. If there was a way to convince Salem, wouldn't it have been done already? What's the point in all this?"

"Weiss, you can't be serious."

Weiss then took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Sorry. I-I don't know what I'm saying. I-I'm just tired, and I really hate this place."

Logan spoke about their current task.

"Well, that makes two of us. For one thing, what kind of house doesn't have food preparations?"

Ruby explained the reason.

"We haven't checked that yet."

As she looked, she only saw more of what she considered a distasteful substance.

"More alcohol. At least we'll never have problems starting a fire."

Then, Weiss noticed another door at the far end.

"What's that?"

As Ruby shone a light from her scroll over it, she saw the door that led further down before they went closer to it.

"A wine cellar? Great."

Skye looked in the bright side as Ruby looked around.

"Well, like Ruby said, at least the fire won't be running out."

With that, Ruby noticed something that made their situation bearable as she exclaimed before Weiss looked to her.

"Wha-What is it?"

"Food!"

As she modeled a can of beans, Logan grumbled as he spoke.

"Really, Ruby? Canned food?"

"Oh, trust me. You put enough salt in anything and it'll taste just fine."

Weiss saw the bright side of it as she spoke.

"Well... I guess it's better than nothing."

This earned Ruby's smile before Oscar spoke.

"Well, now that we've found food, let's bring them up to the house."

With that, the group took the amount of beans they could carry, Weiss made one more complaint.

"But I still say I hate this place."

With that, as they left the room, the cellar door began lifting itself before closing with a thud.

* * *

At Argus, Kazan walked up to the chair where the headmaster once sat as his ashes remained on them with Angel and Lee joining him as Kazan contemplated on his childhood.

"My father's throne. He used to let me play here beside him, promising his throne would be mine. Remove it."

"With pleasure."

With that, Lee got out his fishing hook before he tossed it at the chair and destroyed it before the Malevolent landed in its place and roared in triumph before Rain soothed it.

"You've more than earned your reward, my precious. You may rest."

As the Malevolent growled softly at Rain's touch, Kazan spoke about his position thus far.

"With the Relics of Creation and Destruction by my side, _all_ of Remnant will bow before me."

Then, Rain spoke of one thing that can disrupt him.

"That's true. In fact, the only thing that can stop you at this point... are two certain Argents of Red and White. Assuming they're alive, that is."

That earned Kazan's chuckle as he spoke.

"Very humorous, my darling. But that's impossible. And you know it."

Alas, it was _not_ impossible, and Canis knew it as he ran in the door.

"Lord Kazan! I saw two Argents!"

This made Rain flabbergasted as she spoke.

"Two Argents?!"

Rain then motioned the Malevolent to place its claw upon him as the strangled Faunus spoke.

"T-Two Huntresses with red and white capes. They fought like demons! All cute... and— and pretty. Ugh. Kinda freaking adorable."

Rain snarled at Canis for his words before Kazan agreed with her.

"Why do you speak of them as if they're still alive?!"

"There are no more Argents."

Lee and Angel disagreed with them.

"Obviously, you're wrong about that."

"Canis may be many things, but he's no liar."

Then, Canis gave out the good news.

"B-But hey! We're going to find them! I turned one of them!"

This made Rain's curiosity piqued.

"What?"

"I turned her into a Faunus! Like me! We can use her to track them down!"

Assuming that Canis' word is anything to go by, Kazan spoke to him as the Malevolent released him.

"Find these Argents and bring them to me!"

"Yes, sir!"

However, Rain had other plans.

"Wait. Leaders are judged in time by the quality of their enemies. History teaches us this. And without a doubt, those Argents are fantastic adversaries, worthy of your rule, and therefore, a demise that will be remembered and spoken about for all time."

"I'm well aware of this if you're speaking to me, my darling. But it requires proof. Which reminds me. Canis, make sure not to kill them just yet."

Canis grew curious, considering their threat.

"Seriously? T-Then... what do you want me to do?"

Rain then hissed her words as she walked over to Canis and planted her claws under his chin.

"Bring. Me. Their. Bodies"


	7. Into the Night

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Just to let you know, as I saw the sneak peek for this, it reminded me of a song that I listened to once, and I felt that particular song would play the mood right. I don't know why, though, but it felt right for me. Also, I knew Ruby was going through some development, and whoo-doggy, I didn't see that coming! Let's just say for now that you know things are bad when she loses her temper. For now, enjoy. :)**

Chapter 6: "Into the Night"

Later, at night, Ruby and Oscar looked out the window to see Crimson and Selene staring at the broken moon before looking to see the rest of the former's team, SIBR, Logan, Maria, and Maurice by the fireplace while Zwei was lying on Yang's lap, giving Blake a little concern before he whimpered. Hearing the need for comfort from her dog made Blake reconsider her impression on dogs at the moment before she reluctantly petted him, giving him comfort as she smiled before Yang noticed, making her pull her hand back out of embarrassment. Then, the two of them turned to Qrow, Raider, and Summer, the mother sleeping on Qrow's lap before Oscar spoke.

"The weather's changed, huh?"

"Yeah. The storm's cleared up for now. We should be able to leave by morning."

Ruby then spoke to her father, seeing the good part of it.

"That's good."

"No. I don't have a good feeling about this place, especially with me around."

When she looked down, Ruby noticed a bottle of alcohol before she spoke.

"Dad, were you..."

"Drinking? No. I'm through with that mess. Just thought I'd keep it handy in case we need to keep the fire going. Besides, I made a promise. The day your mother came back... would be the day I quit drinking. And that's something I'm planning on keeping."

"Oh. Okay."

This made Oscar curious as he spoke.

"How did you find the cellar anyway?"

"Crimson found it while we took a break."

This made Ruby concerned as she spoke.

"Wait. Crimson found it?"

"Yeah. I guess he's trying to see if my word was good enough. About being through with Oz."

As Qrow looked out the window, he saw Crimson glaring at the farm before his daughter spoke.

"Are you... okay?"

"Sure. Tell everyone to get some sleep after Maurice's story. I'll wake you guys up just before sunrise."

With that, he looked back at his wife, seeing her curl up near him before he spoke with a smile.

"Starting with this sleepyhead."

Ruby giggled at this before looking back out the window to see Crimson walking out of his post, leaving Selene alone before she spoke.

"Sure."

At the fireplace, Maurice read an excerpt from the book.

"Strange. It's a diary. By the man who built this house. Went by the name Bartleby. Apparently, he and several other families founded this settlement to try and live on their own. From the look of things, it appears he succeeded, for the time being."

Maria can make a guess about the cause of the delay.

"Could the Grimm have halted their progress?"

"Possibly. Although, it's but one of many hardships. The least they did was slow down their farming and make everything difficult. Such a pity. He must've been quite the ambitious youngster, always concocting new schemes to overcome their odds. Sound like anyone in particular?"

Before Maria could answer, Ruby and Oscar spoke up.

"Hey, guys. Qrow said we should get some sleep."

"We're gonna head out early tomorrow."

This made Blake and Logan relieved as they spoke.

"Thank goodness."

"About time. We could do with a good night's sleep.

As they went to get their sleeping bags, Maria scoffed at this.

"The last thing you'll catch me doing is letting some kids tell me what to do. 'Go to bed.'"

"Drop it, Maria. Young as she may be, she knows what she's doing."

"Oh, and I don't?"

"That's not what I was trying to suggest and you know it."

This made Maurice sigh before he sat down beside her.

"Well, at least let me read it for you. I'm very much intrigued by where it's headed."

"Fine."

As they read onward, Ruby smiled before she went to get a sleeping pack of her own.

* * *

 _ **Play Nicholas Hooper Music: "In Noctem"**_

Outside in the snow, Crimson walked in the forest to draw the Grimm away from the cabin as he got his scimitar out and focused his mind on the tragic events of his story, the most major of all being Summer's death and how he's treated her name since then, reflecting on how ill he spoke it before tears came down his face and he shouted at the sky at the top of his lungs, hoping that the Grimm would come to him.

" _ **Carry my soul into the night**_

 _ **May the stars guide my way**_

 _ **I glory in the sight**_

 _ **As darkness takes the day"**_

And they did, in the form of the Lashers that terrorized Vale while under his charge. As they ran toward him, Crimson slew then to pieces, unaware that Selene had followed him to try to help, only to see how quickly he dispatched them.

" _ **Ferte in noctem anima meam**_

 _ **Illustre stellae via meam.**_

 _ **Aspectu illo glorior**_

 _ **Dum capit nox diem.**_

 _ **Cantate vitae canticum**_

 _ **Sinae dolore actae"**_

As he took his deep breath, Selene walked up to him before he turned around to notice her and spoke.

"Selene, I thought I told you to stay behind."

"I thought you were in danger."

"Well, I also told you that my business is my business. Do you realize what could've happened to you?"

"I faced that risk every day. Why should now be any different?"

"Because you can't count on me."

 _ **"Dicite eis quos amabam (Sing a song,)**_

 _ **A song of life (Me numquam obliturum)**_

 _ **Made without regret"**_

This caught Selene by surprise before he spoke.

"The one time someone did, I let her down and I mocked her name just to feel better about myself. I'm not going to go through that mess again."

"Crimson..."

"Just go back. And wait."

Selene wanted to argue any further, but they both knew she was getting tired.

"Alright. But only because I'm getting tired. Just come back safe."

As Selene walked away, they didn't notice Canis behind a tree as Crimson looked for more Grimm that is to come.

" _ **Tell the ones, the ones I loved**_

 _ **I never will forget**_

 _ **Never will forget"**_

 _ **End Nicholas Hooper Music: "In Noctem"**_

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and the others were still sleeping. It was only when Crimson opened the door and closed it so roughly did Ruby, Summer, and Qrow get startled awake before they panted their breaths and saw Crimson before the Sister asked him as he carried Selene to the couch.

"How long have you and Selene been outside?"

"All night. I was making sure the Grimm didn't get anywhere near the cabin. There was surprisingly barely any at all. Selene was supposed to stay by the house to make sure the Grimm didn't trespass. Looks like she did a good job, seeing as none of you got hurt or maimed... yet."

Then, Qrow looked out the window and noticed the problem.

"Wait. We overslept? Why didn't you bother to wake us up?"

"My business is my business, Qrow. I thought you of all people knew that."

As Crimson walked away, Ruby picked up the leftover bottle that was supposed to start the fire and walked over to Crimson before she spoke.

"Tell me. Were you trying to get Dad drunk on purpose?"

"And what does that matter to you?"

As he walked away, Ruby tensed her hand and shook the bottle before tossing it at the wall.

"Tell me now!"

Hearing this, Crimson grew surprised that such a sweet, youthful Huntress would actually snap as he replied.

"No. I was trying to put his misery out of him. He said it himself; he was cursed. I'm not taking any chances with him, and I'm sure as heck not going to start now."

As Qrow grew hurt, Summer reprimanded him.

"Crimson. Is that what this is all about?"

"You stay out of this, Summer! And away from him. It's for your own good."

As he walked out and slammed the door, Ruby looked to see Qrow hanging his head down before she hugged him.

"You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang and my mom, too."

"Maybe on the way. For now, let's just get out of here."

* * *

Later, Weiss melted the wedge onto the bolt to guarantee it won't fall out as Logan and Yang supervised it while Skye and Bella played with Zwei in the snow.

"There."

"Looks watertight, Weiss. Great job."

Weiss smiled at him a bit as she spoke.

"Thanks."

Oscar, Blake, Selene, and Ilia, however, were still sore as Raider stood by the wall.

"Can we just go back to bed?"

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast."

"Well, do you want to make it, Ilia?"

"No. I'm good."

This confused Raider as he spoke.

"What's wrong with you guys? I thought a good night's sleep would at least lighten the mood a little."

Then, he remembered the bodies he saw and how Qrow described them, feeling a bit uneasy towards them just as Ruby, Summer, Qrow, and Crimson arrived with a flatbed as Ruby spoke.

"You guys got the bike ready?"

Yang only hmm'd as she motioned to her Bumblebee before Crimson and Qrow spoke.

"Good. The sooner we get out of this ghost town, the better."

"Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and..."

Suddenly, a tire popped on the other side before Crimson emphasized his point.

"You were saying?"

Qrow growled at Crimson before he got to the other side and mumbled to himself as Summer knelt down to him before giving a look of disapproval to Crimson before she knelt down.

"It's okay, Qrow. We can't always be lucky. Why don't we just sit down for now, okay?"

Qrow took a deep breath as he looked at her before he agreed.

"Alright."

With that, the mother and father sat down by the bench before Maurice and Maria exited the house with the book.

"Oh. This looks very promising."

"How long have you read ahead of me, Maurice?"

"Just since you fell asleep."

This earned a bonk on the head from Maria as she spoke.

"Jerk."

As she sat down, Yang took her turn to do so as she spoke.

"I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us to get to Atlas."

"It's just a flat tire. I'm sure there's a spare."

"It's not just that. It's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters, Team BLCK... I'm so tired."

Blake then chimed in her opinion as well.

"Me, too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by."

Ruby tried to remind her team of how they came together.

"Yeah, but that's what we signed up for."

Oscar begged to differ.

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable."

Raider then spoke up as he reminded them of Skye's plan.

"We're not. Skye made a plan to hash this out, remember? But before we do that, we need to make sure the lamp is safe."

With that, Weiss then spoke up as Ruby and Logan looked at her.

"Last night, I... I couldn't stop thinking. Why are we even going to Atlas?"

Logan tried to remind her as he spoke.

"Uh, to make sure the lamp's safe, remember?"

"Yeah, but then what? A repeat of the Fall of Beacon is just going to happen all over again."

This made Blake and Oscar look to each other as did Summer and Qrow while Raider and Ruby knew something was off.

"What are you saying?"

"Weiss, we have to."

Yang then spoke up in agreement with Weiss.

"Why? Ozpin hid the relics behind giant doors under enormous schools. But... how long would it take Salem to find a relic in the middle of nowhere?"

Knowing her powers and influence, Crimson knew the answer to go with them.

"No time at all. Maybe then we can have an audience."

"But... the Grimm might..."

"They'll find it eventually, sure. But bury it, or just throw it down the well, it'll take years. It may not even happen in our lifetime. But we can be done with it now."

Raider spoke against this as he walked down.

"That's the laziest plan I've ever heard, if you'd even call it that."

"We've been through enough already, Raider."

"That's not for you to decide! Or any of us!"

Crimson then stopped him as he spoke.

"Wait. Something's not right here. I think you know that, too."

With that, the two noticed Yang, Blake, and Weiss's eyes in a trance-like state before Maurice noticed the action about to take place as Ruby took the lamp out of her belt and began to do as Yang suggested while her pupils began to dilate.

"I am... really... tired..."

As she was about to drop it, Maurice shouted at her.

"No, Ruby! DON'T!"

Suddenly, Ruby snapped out of it as she noticed two red eyes in the Well before she panicked and dropped the lamp by mistake, making her panic even worse.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean to!"

This made Summer worried for Ruby as she went to her.

"Ruby. What happened?"

"I-I don't know! I was getting tired and I saw something down there! I saw it! It was looking at me!"

Neither Yang, Blake, nor Weiss seemed to show any concern as the first of the three went to her.

"Hey. It's okay. You just said you're tired. It was probably nothing. Now let's go."

This, however, only made Ruby angry.

"What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave! We have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!"

Maurice knew the answer.

"That's just it. You weren't. Raider told us that something wasn't right from the start, and there's no doubt that whatever lives in this ghost town is responsible."

Qrow was only concerned about leaving as soon as they can.

"All we got to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farmboy, check the shed for a spare."

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE LAMP!"

This made Summer surprised at Ruby's reaction as she realized what she had shouted to her mother before she regretted it.

"Oh, Mom. I'm so sorry. I..."

She then caressed her daughter's cheek and wolf ear as she spoke.

"Ruby. It's okay. We're going to get that relic back. Any volunteers?"

With that, her team walked to them before Blake and Weiss spoke up monotonously.

"I'll go down with you."

"We'll go down together."

"Good."

With that, Raider felt a bit better about their volunteering, however trance-like it was. To him, it meant that they weren't a lost cause. Not like the others.

"Well, I guess you don't seem too out of it for now."

Qrow just grew flustered as he stood up and walked to the cabin.

"Fine. Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, Logan, Selene, fix this stupid tire."

This made Summer concerned before she spoke.

"Qrow... you're coming with us."

This got him stopped in his tracks before he retorted.

"Are you kidding me?! You heard what Crimson said! No one should take any chances with me!"

Then, he sighed before he sat on the steps before he spoke onwards.

"No one ever wanted me around them. Why should they start now?"

Then, Summer tapped his shoulder before she spoke.

"That's not true. I did. Why do you think I married you?"

As Qrow looked at her concerned face, he began to feel remorse for his outburst.

"Oh, no... Summer. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's not easy what we're going through. But nothing worth doing ever is. Come on."

With that, Summer pulled him up in his feet before they walked toward the well with the team as Crimson doubted it best.

"Are you kidding me? You know he's bad luck, right?"

Then, unexpectedly, Summer turned to Crimson and scowled at him.

"Shut up, Crimson. No one wants to hear it."

As Crimson was taken aback, he began to realize that she wasn't happy with how he treated Qrow. And he knew things were bad when Ruby and Summer get angry.

"Okay. Maybe ask next time. You make me worried when you're like this."

"Good. Because this is serious. So get over it."

With that, Summer and Qrow jumped in the well as Crimson sighed before Maurice smiled.

"Hmm. Young love. To think we once had that, didn't we, Maria?"

"Yeah. And it was stupid."

This made him sputter before he cleared his throat.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Then, Skye and Bella noticed that Zwei was whimpering in the direction of the well before they grew confused as RWBY, Summer, and Qrow went in before Skye looked over to Ilia and Raider before she spoke.

"Raider. You said only one thing could do this to those people. What was that one thing?"

* * *

At the well, they got to the bottom and turned on their scroll lights before they noticed the lamp wasn't there as Summer spoke before Yang.

"That's weird. The lamp isn't here."

"Maybe the current carried it away."

"Then... we'll just have to look for it."

With that, they pressed on in the dark cave that the well led them to just as Raider was telling them his team about his experience.

* * *

"While I was visiting an abandoned village just like this, I found the same thing we did just yesterday. I thought it was water contamination. But I was wrong."

* * *

At the well, Ruby was having no luck finding it as she spoke.

"Oh, come on. Where is it?"

Blake had an idea as she spoke.

"Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?"

"Okay."

Taking this advice, Ruby turned off the light and went deeper in the dark just as Raider continued.

* * *

"A little bit after that, I started to feel... tired. Just like Ruby and her team was. I failed to see the point in going on with what I went through."

* * *

At the well, Blake noticed the glow and pointed to it as she spoke.

"There."

Seeing the bright blue glow, Ruby smiled before running towards it as Ruby spoke.

* * *

"That's when at this point I realized it wasn't natural. And for good reason. It was the Apathy."

As Raider said the name, Maurice and Maria gasped before Crimson turned to them.

"What? The ending not what you expected?"

Maurice then spoke to Crimson as he grew frightened for them.

"We must go to Ruby and her team! Now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby picked up the relic.

"Guys! I—"

Then, she heard growling in front of her before coming across a legion of skeletal figures with black fiber around the bones as they looked at her and stretched their arms toward her as she screamed. As luck would have it, it snapped her team out of their trance before Yang spoke.

"Ruby?"

With that, Ruby ran away from the creatures Raider dubbed the Apathy before Yang spoke to her.

"What is it?"

Seeing the scared look on her face, Qrow knew it meant one thing.

"Grimm."

Suddenly, the Apathy emerged slowly from every crack before Ruby shot at them, only for it to prove ineffective as they screeched.

In the process, they began to limp a bit as Yang and Blake spoke.

"What is this?"

"My weapon... feels... heavy."

Just then, they heard Raider's voice as they turned behind them to find him, Maurice, and Maria.

"Run! You have to run! Now!"

With that, they complied as Ruby spoke.

"Go! Go!"

As they ran, they found themselves getting slower just as the Apathy screeched before they stopped and held their ears as Raider spoke.

"It's getting worse!"

Fortunately, Ruby noticed another way out as she noticed a hole on the wall.

"This way!"

As they all went that direction, they ended up being swarmed with the creatures before reaching the wine cellar from before, only to find another legion of Apathies before they took off for the door, only for the creatures to screech, causing them to collapse as Yang spoke.

"I can't... do this... I can't."

Raider didn't feel the same as he spoke.

"No! Don't give up! We're... almost there."

As Maurice got up, Maria was having trouble standing before he helped her up and noticed the way out as he spoke groggily.

"Look! An exit! We must go for the exit!"

Upon seeing it herself, Ruby tried to Will herself to stand up only to crawl on all fours as she got to Weiss and spoke to her.

"Oh, come on!"

Suddenly, they heard Blake drop her Gambol Shroud before she fell on her side, causing Raider to go back as he grunted while Ruby shouted to her.

"Blake! Get... up!"

Raider then grabbed her wrist as he spoke next.

"You can't call it quits now. You have to... keep... going."

"It's fine."

Raider only groaned as he dragged his fingernails on the ground, pulling himself away. However, it wasn't to any effect as the Apathy reached its claws toward them before Ruby panicked.

"BLAKE! RAIDER!"

Suddenly, her eyes flashed silver, earning the screams of the Apathy as they burned in its light before Blake snapped out of it as Raider finally got to moving again. With that, he lifted Blake up to Ruby as she spoke.

"I've got her!"

Maria then spoke of the event that just took place.

"What just happened?"

Summer knew the answer as she spoke.

"It's my daughter's eyes. They're silver, just like mine are."

"Like yours?"

Suddenly, Weiss encountered a problem as she pushed on the doors.

"They're locked!"

Hearing this, Yang went up to Weiss with his Ember Celica out as Qrow joined in.

"Out of my way!"

"Pardon me."

Before Qrow and Yang got to Weiss, however, the Apathy screeched again, this time they heard a dark voice among their screech as it soothed them faster into resting.

"Sleep..."

Yang reached out for Weiss as she struggled to overcome the siren's screech.

"No... no...!"

However, she was unable to fight it before she fell limp on the stairs before Summer could only crawl to her daughter with Maurice and Maria following her before they spoke to her.

"Ruby... don't think about those things... think about your friends... what they... mean to... you..."

As Summer fell limp beside her daughter, Maurice and Maria saw where she was getting at as Ruby spoke.

"What?"

With that, Maurice and Maria took over the coaching to finish what she intended to start as they spoke.

"Close your eyes, Ruby, and focus on the most precious thoughts of them."

As Ruby closed her eyes, Maria's voice spoke up before Maurice's as she saw Weiss struggling to open the door before succumbing to the siren's screech as did Yang before it showed Raider struggling to lift himself up with Qrow trying to crawl to Summer but not finding the strength to do it.

"Life is beautiful."

"Life is precious."

"And it must be protected."

As their words' echoed in synchronization, Ruby snapped awake before glaring at the Apathy before she spoke.

"Stay away... from my friends!"

As her last word echoed, the Apathy screeched as the silver eyes turned them into dust and vanished before the group snapped out of it as Maurice and Maria watched in awe with the former smiling while Summer went to her daughter.

"I knew you could do it, Ruby."

"Thanks, Mom."

With that, Yang and Qrow got up as the former punched the doors open and went in before they found out where they were as they noticed the bottles there. Qrow didn't like it one bit particularly.

"You mean we've been near the house this whole time?!"

With that, Raider spoke to them, focusing on leaving before more Apathies arrive.

"Never mind that. Let's get out of here. But first... Qrow, Weiss, can you start a fire?"

This made Qrow smirk as he spoke while Weiss nodded.

"You kidding? I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

As they got to work on that, RWBY, Raider, Maurice, and Maria got to Crimson, Selene, Logan, Zwei, and 3 quarters of SIBR (who was standing guard for when the Grimm emerged) and shouted at them with Yang, Blake, and Raider speaking.

"Oscar! Selene!"

"Logan! Guys!"

"We have to leave now!"

Skye could guess what it meant as she spoke to the others.

"You heard them, guys! Let's amscray!"

Zwei couldn't agree more as he jumped into that flatbed first and barked at the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss and Qrow chucked the bottles of wine and liquor near the cellar door before she noticed how fast Qrow's chucking them away.

"Really? Not one sip?"

"Very funny, Ice Princess. But I've got principles, too."

After the bottles were smashed, Weiss used her glyph to cast fire on the Apathies, which proved ineffective for getting rid of them, but she had a different plan in mind as she spoke.

"Now we can leave."

With that, Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow took off from the house of doom before they got on the flatbed as Yang took off with the group in tow, leaving the house to burn. At that same moment, however, Canis noticed this and got a sniff of their tracks. But he knew they'd be covered soon with the snow falling before he fixated his gaze to where they took off as his red eyes turned silver to match Ruby's as he smiled before taking off toward them on all fours.

* * *

As they traveled, Maria and Maurice discussed what they discovered about the farm.

"The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsmen protection. But, in order to do that, he needed everyone calm. Always."

This made sense to Raider and Crimson as they haven't seen much Grimm, even with the brother's guard shift.

"That's why we haven't seen much of them, even in this territory."

"Yeah, and why they were so small numbers where I busted some heads."

Maurice then read an excerpt from the book to emphasize this.

"Managed to get two away from their pack. My back was miserable, but I got the... Uh, let's just say beasts, in the cellar. The wife thinks I was sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

"The next page proves that he did. But not before the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way to the estate from the bottom up through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked. No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left."

With that, Maria tossed the book out to the snow before Weiss spoke.

"I'm... sorry for what I said."

This made Ruby and Logan look to her as the latter spoke.

"What for?"

"About giving up."

With that, Yang slowed the Bumblebee down before she spoke as well.

"Me, too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe."

Blake knew that it wasn't her own choice.

"It's not your fault. It was... those things."

Then, Raider thought about how Skye and Bella acted with Zwei.

"Wait. If they were making Ruby and her team tired, how come it didn't get you guys?"

Bella knew the answer as she held Zwei up as he licked her face, making her laugh a bit.

"Don't know. I guess Zwei made it too hard for us to get tired."

Maria sighed before she spoke.

"I should've known. The signs were all there, but I've never seen an entire settlement withered away like that."

Maurice knew the reason for it as he spoke.

"I suppose our minds just aren't what they used to be. Age oftentimes makes us oblivious as well as wise."

Then, Ruby spoke up to the two about an important topic of what happened in the tunnels.

"Guys? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew what to say to make me... well, to make my eyes do that. I mean, I got them under control before, but you... triggered it. Helped me remember when we were trapped. How?"

Maurice looked over to Maria as he spoke, smiling.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Maria smiled herself before she spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? I had silver eyes."

Hearing this, Ruby and Summer grew surprised as they spoke intermittently.

"What?!"


	8. Stories Worth Telling

**A/N: Hello. I know some people aren't comfortable with Ruby being a Faunus and Summer being alive. Well, to that, I say, it's temporary. Ruby's mutation into a Faunus in the prologue is curable, but I won't reveal how just yet. As for Summer, well, you'll just have to wait and see. For now, you'll just have to keep guessing. And no, I'm not "killing" her off per se. It's complicated at the moment. Other than that, enjoy. :)**

 **Chapter 7:** "Stories Worth Telling"

At Haven, Lionheart and Karse were watching over the closed doors beside the tree as he turned to the Professor.

"Why did Raven take the Relic if these doors can close?"

"Not by themselves. Only the Spring Maiden can open and close doors. Once Raven took the Relic, she closed them herself. That way, anyone who thinks about getting the Relic of Knowledge will end up one lamp short."

Karse agreed on the strategical practice of this before he thought about Salem's situation.

"Hmm. A sound strategy, to say the least. Although, I'm curious. Quite curious."

"About what?"

"When Raider found you, you weren't exactly on Ozpin's side, were you? Care to explain why?"

This took Lionheart aback as he spoke.

"How did you know that?"

"I can tell you're getting restless, from the moment I first set foot here. It hasn't changed, then, and it didn't change now. That is why we sit here today. Something is making you anxious. Tell me what it is."

Lionheart wasn't quite fond of that memory, how scared he was of the impending reality of the futility of the situation before he sighed and spoke.

"We both know why Salem is undefeated. I was... scared of that. I devoted my life to Ozpin, to his cause. So, when I found out that he kept Salem's immortality a secret, I... panicked. I asked him why he would keep that a secret, why he would send humanity to a losing war. The only reason I still managed to defy Salem afterward was... because of Raider. He was a living example of how Salem uses humanity. Like pawns in her own chess game. Using good people to do such terrible deeds. Like Crimson Rose. If Raider hadn't realized his role, I wouldn't have come to realize mine, either. I decided then that if I must fall, I must do so on my own terms."

"Ah. So, you're worried the young Huntsmen will turn their backs on your old friend."

"Very much so, yes."

Karse then wondered about something else.

"And why should you be? Did you tell them of her... difficulty?"

"No. I haven't. I wouldn't wish the terror of what I discovered on anyone, especially not Raider."

"It wouldn't have made any difference. With the way things are proceeding, he will know the truth; they all will, if they haven't already. _That_ is when Nigreos and his agents will strike. Once he does, I must admit, I have great fear for what will come next."

"Are you possibly referring to the Grimm?"

"No. With the Grimmwalker amongst them, the Grimm will be the least of their concerns. BLCK, however, is a... very different story."

This made Lionheart remember what Ozpin told him of the Four Horsemen before he inquired of the Grimmite sage.

"Wait. Team BLCK? The Four Horsemen? You don't suppose that Nigreos..."

"I wish it wasn't likely, but it is. And odds are, they _will_ come for them."

"Well, why did you withhold that information when they were here?! Surely, we could've told them!"

"Yes, but that, in turn, would attract more Grimm, or worse, Team BLCK. Then, their mission would've been over before it began."

"They can sense negativity as well?"

"Like any other Grimm, yes. But their powers can nullify the Grimm of Ms. Volare's influence."

"Then what are we to do?! We can't just let Nigreos and his agents get the Relic and tear them apart!"

With that, Karse soothed Lionheart as he pointed his cane to the water.

"Ease yourself, my friend. Right now, your mind is like this water. When it is agitated, it becomes very difficult to see, even impossible. But once you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear."

Then, Lionheart remembered Salem's side of the story before he spoke of her descendants.

"The Sisters of Salem."

"Yes. Although, it won't be entirely accurate. They're not all women. Nonetheless, it is time to seek them."

"And why did you not tell them that, either?"

"As I said, they will know the truth if they haven't already."

As annoyed as he was with his cryptic choices, Lionheart let it go as he sighed and walked with Karse towards the elevator.

"Well, how are we to find them?"

"The same way Ozma sought out the maidens. With our own eyes. And with recent events, they will be sorely needed."

Then, Lionheart thought about Skye's potential peril.

"But what about Skye? Even if she can manage the Grimm to defect to their side, how can she stand up against them? Better yet, how can she know if she's ready?"

Karse then gave him a serious look as they set foot in the elevator.

"She won't. But Coleum will."

* * *

 _At a faraway land covered in fog, a young woman with a skull for a mask and a grey cloak walked upon the bridge just as she heard the call of a Nevermore before she got out her sickle as it came into view. Once it did, it let loose another screech before she got out another sickle and jumped off before it made the bridge collapse before sent one of her sickles at it, impaling it as she fell before the bands around the sickle that impaled it glowed purple, dragging the Nevermore down whilst hoisting her up. With that, she got on top of the Nevermore before she stabbed its wing and it started thrashing around as she tossed her sickle to steer it into a pillar before crashing it on the ground_ _before she picked up her sickle and took her breath. However, the fight wasn't over as it attempted to peck at her and swipe its talons at her, knocking her to the floor farther away. When she saw how far her weapon was, she knew that her sickles would do the job, but not quickly enough as it flew toward her. With that, the woman's eyes flowed brightly before a white shockwave of light occurred and turned the nevermore into a statue before it fell to the floor and crumbled into dust. As she took her sickles, she anticipated another attack, of which she blocked a gunfire before three figures walked toward her. Suddenly, she heard two voices behind her: one with a cockney accent of sorts, and another that would haunt her for years, possibly decades, to come._

" _Greetings, Argent. We meet at last."_

 _As she turned behind her, she saw Kazan, only with black hair and red eyes back then alongside a punk woman with silver spots, two swords, and a clock around her belt with a green shirt._

" _That's a fancy trick, now ain't it? 'Fraid it comes with a price though, love."_

" _Indeed, it does, Tock. Do you know the penalty for all Argents? They die or lose their eyes. Whichever comes first."_

 _The woman then turned behind her to see Tock and Kazan before she spoke._

" _I don't think you realize who I am."_

 _With that, Kazan spoke to her as Tock set the clock to sixty seconds._

" _I can assure you we know perfectly well who you are. You're the Grimm Reaper. Or should I say... Maria Calavera?"_

 _This caught her off guard as Tock spoke._

" _And these are the last sixty seconds of your life."_

 _With that, she started the timer before her aura coated her body and began to attack the Grimm Reaper before she tried to counter Tock's attack, only for her aura to send her sickle flying before she slashed at her with her swords and kicked her back, leaving her to deal with three henchmen as she blocked their gunfire repeatedly and beat them down, knocking them away before engaging Tock again, only to be blocked as she smirked nastily. At that moment, Kazan moved in to attack her as he got out his sword and blocked her sickles' strikes while strafing to the right, using the momentum to get out small daggers from his sleeve, something that the Grimm Reaper was ready for as she blocked swiftly with her sickles. Tock took advantage of the lapse and beat her down causing her aura to glimmer a bit as she fell before Kazan smiled._

" _How pitiful. To think that this is the potential of the Grimm Reaper."_

 _However, she wasn't through yet as she stood up and melded her sickles together into a dual sickle staff before mobilizing against Tock and Kazan as she spun her staff, blocking their attacks before swinging it at them, barely cutting across Kazan's cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood across it before he felt it over his face and humphed before he began to use his own aura as his body became coated in red light and his red eyes flared before he engaged the adversary himself in quick speed, forcing the Grimm Reaper back before she had to block his sword, with which Kazan took advantage of a weak point with an upper slash from below, breaking the staff and her mask before using his momentum to slash her eyes with a shout, earning a prolonged, agonizing scream from her before Tock's clock went off and she stopped it as her aura went away while Kazan took his breath before he spoke as she continued her screams._

" _Did you really think you ever had a chance? You bore me."_

 _In retaliation, the Grimm Reaper shot at him and missed just to earn Kazan's laughter._

" _To think that the only reason you were a threat to me was because of your silver eyes. I did tell you, though, didn't I? You die or you lose your eyes. And I have every intention of keeping my last word."_

 _Feeling scared and angry, all she could do was toss one of her sickles at the sound of his voice, only to fail and miss again just as he only scoffed at her._

" _Well, that was a waste. The other Argents weren't merely lashing out like this when struck at their hearts. And even more pathetic, is that I didn't even have to. Tock, finish her off."_

" _Gladly."_

 _As Tock moved closer to strike, however, the Grimm Reaper went close to one of her sickles before she called to it, sending it hurtling toward them, only for Kazan to dodge it, letting Tock take the hit before she picked up her other sickle and slew her sickle at her. Kazan can easily guess what she did as she was unmoving afterward. Like that even mattered to him as he only smiled._

" _Ah... so Huntresses can kill after all. Normally, I would never let them escape from my sight and live, but... this is much better. You will walk this Earth, knowing that you tried so hard to overthrow me from my destiny... and failed. And as you walk upon this world, you will hear my voice mocking you wherever you roam until we meet again. And even then, I will still be laughing at how far you've fallen. A cornered animal only ready to strike when_ anyone _comes near you. A fitting fate for a failed Argent. It will amuse me far more than any Argent's death can bring. May I find peace in your misery that I did not find from my own."_

 _With that, Kazan walked away with a smirk before she began to weep in defeat just as a male voice spoke to her._

" _Who's there? Reveal yourself."_

 _All he got in reply was another round of weeping before he tried to locate the source as he called out again._

" _Show yourself."_

 _When he got closer, he saw the bodies of three henchmen and Tock and tensed at the sight of blood as he also noticed the Grimm Reaper. So, having heard of her abilities, he was utterly surprised to see her... crying. Anxious not to let his compassion cloud his judgment, the wayfaring stranger got close to her as he spoke._

" _What has happened to you?"_

 _In frustration, the Grimm Reaper got one of her sickles and tried to attack, only for her sickle to be blocked by his cane before he spoke._

" _Calm yourself. I am not here to hurt you."_

 _Hearing this, the Grimm Reaper felt sorry for herself as she realized what Kazan spoke was true._

" _I'm... I'm useless... I'm not strong..."_

 _With that, the stranger held his hand to her face as he spoke gently._

" _Calm down and answer me. What happened?"_

 _Hearing the compassion in his voice and feeling the gentleness of his hand, the Grimm Reaper eased herself at his touch before she lost control and couldn't contain her sobs as he hugged her before the stranger spoke._

" _I see. You don't wish to speak of it. Can you at least tell me... your name?"_

 _The Grimm Reaper then tried her best to speak over her breaking voice as she answered._

" _M-Maria... Maria Calvera. Who are you?"_

" _Maurice. Maurice Capricorn. Listen. Whatever has happened here, I know you can overcome it. Because from what I've seen, you are a fighter to the end."_

* * *

At present, Maria was finishing her story as the whole group grew stunned.

"But I wasn't, and I didn't. I went into hiding soon after. And Maurice stayed with me until my surgery. You can imagine how well that went."

Selene then spoke to her father about it.

"Father, is that true?"

"Yes, my child. It is."

Qrow was just as shocked as he spoke.

"I can't believe it. You... you're the Grimm Reaper. You were a legend. Then you disappeared."

Oscar grew curious as to how that would work.

"Uh, how exactly does a legend just disappear?"

Then, Qrow and Summer answered his question as they spoke.

"You never used your name. Never showed your face. Lots of us just thought you were laying low. Eventually, we came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you... Summer and I based our weapons off of yours."

"And Ruby's weapon, too."

This made Yang confused as she spoke.

"Wait. I thought Ruby made Crescent Rose."

Summer explained the reason for it.

"She did. But when I fought Raven to get the Spring Maiden back to Ozpin, I... I used a prototype of it. Before what happened that night, I wanted to train Ruby myself. But, I've been gone since then, so... I wasn't able to."

This made Ruby hold her head down as she spoke.

"Yeah. But... I wouldn't have found those blueprints if I didn't want to be a Huntress so badly. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made the blueprints for it. So, in a way, you were there for me."

This earned Summer's smile as she spoke.

"Yeah. I guess so. But... I think that honor should go to the Grimm Reaper. If she didn't inspire us, we wouldn't be here today."

Maria felt it was unnecessary, still remembering her tragic past.

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment. So you're putting your faith in the wrong person."

This made Crimson curious, knowing how she didn't beat herself up yesterday.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Crimson, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after Kazan took my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what Kazan started. That's why Maurice left me. He simply couldn't stand to see me scared of my own shadow. You shouldn't aspire to be like m, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already. It's... comforting, seeing your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape."

This made Ruby think of a way for her to help, if only to help her feel better.

"Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did."

Maria only scoffed at this before she spoke.

"And what good would that do? I understand what you're trying to do, Ms. Rose, but I don't need your sympathy."

"But..."

"From what Maurice told me from what he learned of his partner concerning the attack on Haven, you've already mastered your silver eyes. All Maurice and I did back at the tunnels was trigger it. You're just fine without me. I think all of you are."

This made Ruby and Summer sadden their faces before the mother thought back to the name of the one who took her eyes.

"Kazan... for some reason... it feels so familiar to me."

Just then, Ruby's scroll rang as she got it out and saw it was from Jaune.

"It's Jaune!"

This made Yang stop the Bumblebee as Weiss and Skye spoke.

"How?"

"Well, we must be somewhere near a service area. What do you think it means?"

With that, Ruby spoke to Jaune as they looked around.

"Hello?"

"Ruby! Oh-ho! Thank goodness it's you! I've been checking the scroll for you signal since we made it to the city!"

"The city?"

Suddenly, Zwei barked at the sight of what appeared to be a mountain ahead with a sunset ahead of them as Raider spoke.

"Well, I guess that explains where the service came from."

With that, Yang drive the group up towards the mountain road and reached the peak to see a large gate with buildings on the other side as she spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to Argus."

* * *

This made Logan draw a sigh of relief as well as that of peace as he saw Argus' beauty.

"It's so... beautiful."

At the entrance, Oscar took notice of the large gate, as well as a few soldiers in white as Nora zipped over and saw him.

"Cute boy OZ!"

Suddenly, Nora ambushed him with a tackling hug before she spoke.

"Oh, come here!"

While this happened, Ren checked up with the group that got separated as he, Blake, Emerald, Tukson, and Neo, spoke.

"Are you all okay? We were so worried."

"It's been kind of a crazy trip."

"Well, at least you got to do something exciting."

"What's important is that you're all alright."

"Yeah. Even Cinder was getting restless."

This made Cinder embarrassed as she spoke.

"Please zip it."

Then, Nora noticed a few new faces as she pointed to them.

"Wait. Who are these old people?"

This made Maurice humphed before banging his cane on her head.

"Ow!"

"Respect your elders, young lady."

As Ruby watched the scene of reunion, she also noticed that it wasn't all happy as Crimson and Raven noticed each other with a glare.

"Raven."

"Crimson."

Before it got worse, Summer spoke up.

"It's okay, Raven. He's on our side."

"And how do you know that, Summer?"

Qrow then spoke of what she said to him.

"Because, she told him to shut his mouth."

This made Raven surprised as she spoke.

"What? Summer... actually did that?"

"And Ruby, too. We've had it rough since we've been split. Especially with... what I found out. I think I know why you ran away now."

With that, Crimson then spoke up about another detail.

"And he said he's through with Ozpin. To my face, no less. Color me impressed."

As it turned out, Raven did know about what Ozpin was hiding. She didn't take that well at all. Not long after Summer's death, she tried to apologize to him for what occurred, only to overhear his grief over how Salem could do this for as long as the world turned. This gave her enough indication about Salem's true power: she was immortal. Feeling betrayed, she abandoned Beacon and looked after her own tribe, doing only what they knew was best. To hear Qrow say that he understood it...

"Qrow... you're not all bad luck. You know that, right?"

"Like I need you to tell me. Summer's been doing that job since we left together."

Then, Raven felt confused about why they're here.

"Well, now that you know the truth... why are you here?"

"We've got a plan. After we take care of this one."

"Really? What plan?"

"Let's just say, 'If you can't beat 'em, make 'em join you.'"

This made Raven confused as she knew how dangerous she was.

"Well, how do you plan to pull that off?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Later, they were all riding a boxcar that had ropes for people to hang onto when they need to stand as Cinder was standing up next to Raider before they looked to each other and blushed a bit as the latter spoke up.

"So, uh... you doing okay?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Well, let's just say things were tough all over. Nothing I'm not used to, though."

"Okay. That's... good to hear."

With that, Neo and Tukson smiled at them as the latter spoke.

"Well, you know what that means."

"Yep. They've got it bad for each other."

This made Cinder speak to her again nervously as the two blushed harder.

"Neo..."

As this happened, Blake spoke while Ren gave the trivia.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be."

"It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant."

This made Ruby surprised while Crimson rolled his eyes at her wonder.

"No way..."

"Whatever."

"Oh, wait. Wouldn't it be hard to settle something this big away from the kingdom?"

Jaune explained the rest as Oscar looked out in amazement.

"Well, it was. Until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas could provide."

"The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city while it still falls under Mistral demand. Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep people safe and to help keep the trade between the two nations steady."

Nora then brought up another factor since the Fall of Beacon to Ren.

"Well, until recently."

Selene knew very well what they were talking about as she spoke.

"Right. That dust embargo. But... I'm sure it's meant to help people be safe."

With that, they all stopped at a station to rest up as Nora yawned while Skye spoke.

"Well, now that we're here, it'd be good to look for some place to stay, then look for a ship to get to Atlas Academy on the next journey. When we're ready, of course."

With that, Ilia spoke to Jaune, making him anxious as they spoke.

"So, where have you guys been staying all this time?"

"Uh..."

Suddenly, a feminine voice replied behind them as she spoke while standing beside Pyrrha.

"There you are!"

"Did they come back yet?"

With that, Jaune turned around to see Pyrrha and a woman with blonde hair holding a child with brown hair as Yang spoke.

"Is that...?"

Noticing the woman next to Pyrrha, Jaune waved nervously to them.

"Hey, Saf."

As Ruby took a look at them, especially the baby, she looked back to Jaune before she saw the resemblance as did Raider who spoke.

"I get it. She's your sister, isn't she?"

This made Ruby's eyes widen in surprise as Summer and Qrow smiled.

* * *

In the house, Ruby spoke to them as Yang played with their baby and a toy plane, zooming it around and making him smile.

"I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions."

Crimson then made a complaint as he spoke.

"The only one I'm concerned about is where I get to sleep."

Ignoring Crimson's banter, Nora spoke to her.

"Oh, I'll give you the rundown later."

Jaune was getting self-conscious about it.

"Will you guys knock it off?!"

Her sister didn't see anything wrong with their curiosity.

"What? I love telling stories about my baby brother."

This only made Jaune furious as he waved his arms away from her hand before he retorted.

"I am not a baby! _That_ is a baby."

Her son clearly didn't approve as he gave him a stank face while also crossing his arms. As Yang and Weiss fawned over the Baby afterwards, Summer then spoke to Jaune.

"Oh, having a sister isn't all bad, Jaune. Take it from me. Or even Crimson."

As he walked by, Crimson spoke against it.

"Don't dump the blonde on me, Summer. He isn't my problem."

With that, Pyrrha looked over to Raider.

"So, how long exactly has _this_ been going on?"

"It's a long story."

With that, Raider then got confused as to her tolerance as to Crimson's... appearance.

"More importantly, how can you not be scared of... you know?"

Cinder then gave him the lowdown as she spoke.

"Well, while we stayed, I... accidentally showed her my arm."

Raider raised an eyebrow at her, knowing how temperamental she can be.

"Accidentally?"

"Well, yes. It took her a while, but she's used to that now."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

Blake joined in the conversation next as Zwei went over to the baby and licked him, earning his laugh.

"So, Saffron, you're the only Arc living here?"

"Yep, moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home. I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis."

"I, uh..."

Noticing the lapse in that, Saffron poked more fun at him.

"Aw! You didn't deny it."

As Jaune tried to push her away, Pyrrha only smiled at this before the door opened to which Maurice tried to take care of.

"I'll get the door."

When he noticed it, however, he saw a woman with raven hair holding a grocery bag or two before Maurice and Saffron spoke.

"Just so that I don't judge too quickly when uncalled for, who is that?"

"Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta."

Hearing this, Raider, Summer, Crimson, Maria, and Maurice were shocked with Maurice being the most appalled of all.

"Wife?!"

Then, Terra turned to Saffron as she spoke.

"Wow. Hello there. Quite a party. You weren't kidding. Hon, can I get some help here?"

As Saffron went over to her and helped her out, Maurice didn't hesitate to vent his frustrations.

"Not even... ONE proper marriage between one man and one woman?! Unacceptable, I say! UNACCEPTABLE! In my day, we had one man and one woman marry, as it should be..."

As Maurice's outburst of mumbling caught Saffron and Terra's attention, Skye explained his words.

"Sorry. He's just more used to living in the past."

"I can see that."

Then, Taiyang began to get confused.

"Wait. If the husband and wife are both girls... where did the baby come from?!"

This only earned Summer and Raven's smiles as they spoke.

"Oh, Tai..."

* * *

Later, Bella spoke to Saffron and Terra while Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren made sandwiches in the kitchen.

"And you're sure it's alright for us to stay with you? I don't want to impose."

"Of course. We're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"You all risked so much to keep us safe. It's the least we can do. Especially for such an elite Huntsmen like yourselves. Although, I will say I was surprised to see you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?"

Ruby then gave Qrow a bump in the arm before he spoke.

"Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. And let me tell you, these kids were way better than we were at their age. Well, not better than me, specifically, but a lot of students."

Summer then poked fun at him as she pinched his cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

As Qrow got embarrassed, Ruby saw the food presented by Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha before spoke up.

"Shut up, there's food!"

With that, they each had a sandwich as Blake and Ilia partook is their meals. As everyone ate, Saffron and Terra smiled at each other before Maurice looked at the scene with personal disgust as he spoke.

"Hmph. Bah humbug."

The moment those words left his mouth, Terra felt her scroll ringing as Saffron let her know it was okay before she handed their baby to her.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back."

As Terra took the call, Logan turned to Saffron and spoke.

"So, what's been going on recently? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there."

Then, Saffron played with her child a bit as she spoke.

"Guess what's been on the fritz lately, and who's getting falsely blamed?"

Terra then peeped her head out of a corner before she answered.

"Me."

Then, Saffron spoke up.

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

Ruby answered her question as she finished eating.

"Well... we're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base."

This made Ren and Nora look to each other in concern as Jaune spoke.

"So... we kind of already tried that, and it didn't go... super great."

Yang failed to see how that's possible.

"Come on. It couldn't be that bad."

Cinder then spoke of the details.

"Trust me. It is. Because, guess who's in charge of that base?"

With that, Cinder showed Ruby and the others an image of Barak, former councilman now appointed General in light of Ironwood's wounds, causing the others to get shocked out of alarm.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun set, Canis followed the trail to the mountain road before he found himself watching over the city of Argus as he smirked.

"Well, what do you know? Right into my own turf."

With that, Canis laughed devilishly as countless Beowulf joined up with him.


	9. Dead End

**Chapter 8:** "Dead End"

Inside the base, Ryker was just finishing up on the device that Councilman Barak had asked him to create as he was putting a small chip inside it.

"Okay. Just gotta get it nice... and easy..."

However, his previous attempts were anything but nice or easy. In example, the last time he'd created it, one push of a button was all it took for it to blow up in his face (literally). Hopefully, he'd have better luck with this. As he put the small chip inside the necessary component he closed the cover of the device before he held his finger over the button as he hesitated while Ryker took a deep breath and pushed the button. This time, it turned on and began to blink as a green line circled back and forth. Seeing this, Ryker grew ecstatic.

"It worked... IT WORKED!"

As Ryker began to dance around in celebration, he then remembered it was blinking a light near him. How could a Relic be so close to where he was? He knew it meant one of two things. It could still be broken, but on the other hand, it also meant that a relic was close by.

"Or... maybe not. Still, no harm in looking. I don't want Councilman Barak on my back because it wasn't working right. Besides..."

Then, he turned to the poster of Beacon as it was before the fall as he spoke.

"Maybe I can try to get to know people."

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Yang was pushing the gate as her team, SIBR, STRQ, Logan, Crimson, Selene, Maurice, and Maria were waiting by it while two identical guards stood guard.

"Come on! You didn't even hear us out! Don't you know Councilman Barak is the bad guy?!"

"Our orders were clear! The Mistral-Atlas border is closed! Please!"

"Have a good day!"

"But—"

"A good day!"

This made Skye confused as Qrow tried to speak to them.

"Hey, If you don't want to believe that I'm friends with Ironwood—"

" _General_ Ironwood."

"Yeah, General Ironwood, then fine. But look, we have Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely."

This made Logan snap as he spoke.

"No, we're not!"

However, the guards took it into consideration as they looked to each other before turning to the group.

"Approach!"

This made Weiss nervous before Logan spoke.

"I don't see why she should. She's had enough people telling her what to do already."

"Logan. It's okay."

"No, it's not. Who's gonna support you?"

"Actually, the guards didn't object to that."

"Oh. Well, if you're gonna go up there, I might as well, too. I am your bachelor, after all."

Figuring out that he made a call-back to the mishap at the party before, she laughed a bit before the two walked up and the guards bowed down as they examined her before they spoke.

"Very well. We will let you speak with our commanding officer."

"We will fetch her at once."

As they marched, Crimson snickered as they spoke.

"Hup-hup-hup-hup-hup-hup-hup-hup!"

"Tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber, am I right?"

Summer didn't find it funny as she just rolled her eyes.

"Now, that's not nice. But... they were a bit crazy."

With that, Maria placed her fingers on her chin as Selene and Oscar noticed this.

"Maria?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I... may know this commanding officer."

This made Raider confused.

"Wait. You've met her before?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

This made it easier for Crimson to guess as he spoke.

"Let me guess: you're enemies?"

"That's right. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas. You bring outside cashews on _one_ flight, and suddenly, you're placed on the additional screaming list for life!"

This made Qrow give a look of disapproval as she withheld this fact until now.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Maurice then felt embarrassed as he'd forgotten about it as well.

"Oh, that's right. To think I forgot about that."

"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet. Maybe she's dead."

This made Raider and Logan groan just before the gates opened and the two guards stood in their path by way of introduction.

"Introducing..."

"Special operative..."

"Caroline Cordoven!"

With that, a small elderly woman in an Atlas outfit walked up and spoke to the group, mainly to Maria.

"Witch."

"She-Devil."

"Hmm. I see you've decided not a contraband to smuggle this time."

"Oh, Cordo. They say time changes people. It I see you've still got that stick right up—"

Before she could finish, Raider piped up.

"Okay! That's quite enough. Ms. Cordoven, my name is Raider Serose and we just wanted you to hear us out about—"

"I already heard what your other little friends had to say. Mr. Serose—"

Suddenly, she noticed two certain groups behind them.

"What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!"

In retaliation, Nora tried to charge at her, only for Emerald and Ren to hold her back.

"And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us go!"

"Easy, girl. She's not worth it."

"Nice to see you again as well!"

Cordoven then turned her attention to Raider as she spoke condescendingly.

"You _civilians_ are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance of our mission here in Argus. So allow me to say this slowly with smarter words. This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious kingdom of Atlas. And it is my duty to uphold them as only _I_ have the wit and tenacity for such a task."

The guards then joined up beside her as they praised her.

"Such wit!"

"Such tenacity!"

Then, Crimson spoke up again in a mocking tone.

"Such prideful ignorance. Maybe Atlas wanted to get you as far from the kingdom as possible."

This made Maria smile as Caroline grew flustered as the former leaned to Maurice.

"Where did you find this guy again? I'm starting to like him."

"You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates. This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors, and what do we get in return?! The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats!"

Logan could agree with Caroline.

"Well, I can only imagine why. But we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. We really do."

Weiss then spoke up as she agreed.

"No one is happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk to—"

"The general is no coward! Atlas is strong!"

Raider begged to differ.

"Then why did the Fall of Beacon happen in the first place?"

"We were merely taken by surprise. We never expected a lowlife thug like Torchwick to be capable of pulling it off."

"And that's why everyone's against you. Your selfish preconceptions about everyone you see only weakens Atlas to the point where it'll be everyone's worst enemy."

"If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!"

"Atlas will prevail!"

This made Yang and Crimson annoyed very quickly as they spoke.

"Do you guys seriously have to do that?"

"Yeah, you're quickly getting from funny to ear-grating."

This only earned a deep breath from Caroline before she spoke again while Raider noticed a small boy walking behind them with a device as he displayed a curious look.

"If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then of course the Atlas Military will escort her home. But the kingdom will not be responsible for her friends of... questionable character."

This made Blake and Ruby self-conscious as the latter tried to hide her ears before Summer glared at Caroline.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're done here."

With that, Caroline turned around before she walked away the gate closed, catching the group by surprise before Nora spoke from far away, only warning Jaune's deadpan response.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your face looks... like a big dumb boot!"

"Way to show her, Nora."

This made Logan tense his fist and punch the gate in frustration before he spoke.

"They shouldn't be talking like that when lives are at stake! Least of all, her! She's just... just... just such a selfish old dingbat!"

Maria chimed in with Logan to agree.

"Right?"

Then, Logan turned to Weiss, seeing her concern as he tried to find out what was wrong.

"You okay, Weiss?"

"I don't—"

"Hey. It's gonna be alright. Like Ruby said, we're not gonna leave your side for a second. We'll find a way to Atlas. Together."

This made Weiss smile at Logan and nod to him just as Summer and Raven noticed Qrow walking away as they spoke.

"Qrow? Where are we going now?"

"Yeah. Remember the plan you told me about?"

"The plan? The plan just got shut on our face three times over."

Summer grew worried about what that meant.

"Wait... you're not gonna go look for..."

"Something to drink? Possibly. But as per my promise, I'm done with that alcoholic mess. I just... I really need an outlet to think."

This gave Summer an idea as she went over to him.

"Hey. Maybe we could talk some more? I mean, you still haven't told me about what exactly happened since I left. At least, not the whole story."

Qrow was about to deny this idea, but before he could, he looked over to Ruby and saw her look of concern, urging him to go along with it.

"Ruby put you up to that, didn't she?"

"Yep. But for good reason. Now come on. Let's go look around the city and really catch up."

Again, he would've made a refusal, but with Summer looking at him, he just couldn't say no.

"Alright. Let's go look around. Maybe we'll find a backdoor or something."

"See? That's the spirit."

Then, Summer realized that she almost forgot about her daughter before she turned and spoke.

"Ruby, you're going to be in charge until we get back, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

As Summer nodded and walked back, Taiyang got confused.

"Wait. How come Ruby's in charge?"

Jaune and Pyrrha then spoke up as Crimson scoffed at Taiyang's question.

"What's his problem? It's not your fault we can't go on."

"Yeah. Come to think of it... what happened to you guys when we split up? You've all been through a lot. I can tell."

Raider sighed as he spoke.

"That, Pyrrha, would be an understatement."

Nora only focused on the task at hand as she spoke.

"If he's gonna be a jerk, then we'll just come up with something without him. I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do."

Crimson only tensed his claw as he spoke.

"Ozpin... abandoned you. And he has no idea what to do. Not this time."

Catching the tension on Crimson's voice, as well as Raider's mournful expression, Ren grew concerned.

"What is it?"

"Well, about that. That's gonna be a problem."

* * *

Later, Teams JNPR, CMNE, Taiyang, Tukson, and Raven were just explained about what Ozpin was hiding this information and why he was. And, most notably, about the four relics that can bring the gods to their world for judgment. If they learned to work together with each other and be meaningful, humanity would be saved and they can live amongst them again. However, if they're still divided and if they still demand things bigger than themselves, they would be punished. When they got to the topic that Salem can't be killed, Jaune did not take the news well as he slammed his fist onto the wall, breaking the wood of it and earning Ruby's reprimand.

"Jaune!"

"Everything we did was for nothing!"

Blake disagreed with him while Nora and Ren supported Jaune.

"That's not true."

"Really? 'Cause it sure does sound like it."

"I—"

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?"

This made Skye stand up triumphantly as she spoke.

"Funny you should ask. Apparently, the only way we can truly end this is if we convince Salem to stop all of this."

This only earned Jaune's scoff as he spoke.

"Oh, really? And how do we do that?"

Bella explained as she stepped up beside her.

"Well, Maurice told us that Crimson had an emotional tie with Salem. The two of them understood each other."

"So, he's got a date with her."

Crimson snarled before Ilia spoke onward.

"It's not like that, Jaune. Salem is just as vulnerable as we are. And more than that, she needs to be loved."

"Yeah, well, so far, she hasn't done anything to earn it. So why should we care?"

This made Pyrrha concerned as she spoke.

"Jaune!"

Raider then stabbed her sword into the table, catching their attention as she spoke.

"Because it's the only way to truly end all of this. And like it or not, we're going to Salem to convince her to stop this. So stop whining."

Then, Neo spoke about a certain worst-case scenario.

"But... If Salem isn't convinced... what then?"

This made everyone go in silence for the moment before Jaune spoke.

"Wow. Great plan, everyone."

Seeing how distressed everyone was, Oscar spoke up.

"Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here."

This made Jaune, Raven, and Crimson disagree as they eyed Oscar in angry suspicion while they spoke.

"Are we sure about that?"

"What?"

"He's right. He's in _your_ head, isn't he?"

"That means you know everything he knows, too. And for all we know, you kept that a secret yourself."

Taiyang and Pyrrha could sense the growing escalation towards violence as he spoke.

"Hold on, now. Oscar's having as much rough a time as they are. Do you honestly think he knew that, too?"

"How much longer can we even trust him?"

"Jaune, don't overreact."

"How do we know this liar isn't taking his place right now?"

"I think we'd know if that was the case, Raven."

Crimson then drew out his claw as he gripped Oscar by the neck and pinned him to the wall with his human hand.

"There's only one way to find out."

Ruby saw this and grew worried.

"Uncle Crimson!"

"We're going to get answers, even if I have to tear Ozpin out of his skull! Better yet, I'll just cut to the chase and END HIM!"

This made Ruby panic as her eyes glowed silver and shot its light at him as she shouted.

"STOP!"

As expected, the silver light burned away at Crimson's Grimm side, forcing him to let go of Oscar just as Cinder felt the burn herself and began to breathe heavily as Raider went to her.

"Cinder. You okay?"

"I... I don't know."

Then, Crimson glared at Ruby with his red eyes glaring before yelling in berserk fury as he lunged at Ruby and punched her through the wall, knocking her out to the backyard, making everyone shocked as Weiss and Skye went out to her.

"Ruby!"

As they checked on her, they noticed her bleeding from the cuts of the glass just near her eyes on the side of her face before she began to cry, feeling the hurt from the collision before the snarling Crimson turned to those present in the room.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW OZPIN! THEY DIE! AND IF THEY DON'T, THEN THEY'RE MISERABLE! OZPIN IS A PARASITE! ALWAYS HAS BEEN, AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Oscar snapped at Crimson as he spoke.

"You're the one who hurt her, Crimson!"

"Think about it, Oscar. If he ever cared about any of you... would he ever allow what I just did to her?"

As Oscar looked out to the scarred and sobbing Ruby, Crimson began to stomp away from the group as Raven spoke coldly.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"None of your concern. You have your business... and I have mine."

As Crimson walked off, Nora shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, you were a lousy partner anyway!"

As Crimson continued to walk away, Skye turned to Maurice before she inquired of him.

"Do you think he's gonna let it go?"

"Didn't you see what just happened? It's become clear that he will _never_ let it go."

As Ruby sobbed, Skye held her close to her chest as she spoke.

"Calm down, Ruby. It'll be okay."

Maurice then sighed solemnly before he spoke.

"Selene and I will talk with him. He needs to understand the importance of this task. Come."

Selene nodded as her father motioned to her and she walked. As they did so, Raider looked at Cinder and saw that she was beginning to recover. However, the recovery was a bit slower as Ruby was deliberate in trying to save Oscar.

"I think you're going to need some rest, Cinder."

Ren could agree with him as he spoke.

"He's right. I think it would be best if all of us had some time to ourselves."

With that, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora walked upstairs while Raider carried Cinder to her room downstairs before Blake spoke.

"Maybe we could all use some space."

* * *

At Evernight Castle, Nigreos watched from his crystal ball as Oscar had a look of disbelief over him and the dark master laughed at the results.

"Perfect. Crimson had struck the foundation of their souls. They will be living examples that not even their virtues can last forever. Their unity can be poisoned. Their duty will be broken. And their destiny will... end."

* * *

Later, Cinder was laying on the bed with Raider sitting beside her as the latter spoke.

"That's weird. I remember when I used my silver eyes. Back at the Fall of Beacon. And then I... well, you know. So... sorry about that."

Cinder only sighed as she spoke.

"It's alright. I deserved that back then. I... betrayed you, back at Haven. I hurt you in a place so vulnerable. You just returned the favor back at Beacon. So, you have nothing to apologize for."

Raider only held his head down as he spoke.

"I think Crimson might think otherwise about Ozpin. I mean, sure he lied to us, but Oz hasn't really done anything wrong. He just did what he felt was right. He's just as scared as anyone was."

"Right. But not Crimson. He doesn't even care who he hurts anymore, or their feelings. I thought Summer being with him fixed that."

"So did I. But I guess old habits die hard."

Then, Raider looked outside the window to see Ruby sitting by Maria as he sighed.

"You think you'll be okay for five minutes?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. What do you think?"

* * *

Outside, Ruby, who now had bandages over her face where the wound resided, was sitting in a chair beside Maria as the former spoke.

"Why would Crimson do that?"

"Well, you did use your silver eyes on him. That and serious anger issues."

"No. I mean... why would Crimson try to kill Oscar? He and the professor are two different people. He should know that, shouldn't he?"

"Seriously? You didn't see the way his body looked? That, Ruby, is the face of a monster who just won't listen to reason, and what you did back then was irresponsible."

"But he could've killed Oscar. He could've killed _everyone_. I was just trying to help everyone calm down. How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wanted. War against Ozpin, reincarnated or not, and his followers. Just like Salem. He's too hurt to listen to reason. Both of them, really. But the only connection he allowed was that with someone he cared very deeply about and someone he easily related to."

Ruby then looked over to Maria as she had a theory.

"You think maybe that's how Skye came up with the idea?"

"I don't doubt that. She understands that hurt better than anyone. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she went looking for that demon with Maurice and Selene."

Ruby then held her head down as she spoke.

"At least she knows what she's doing. I don't know anything. What do I tell Jaune and his team when we don't have a backup plan? Mom and Dad are still in the city, Ozpin hasn't come back, but even if he did, I don't know if I can trust him. There's always Jinn, but... we only have one more question we could ask her. I feel like I'm letting everyone down. It wasn't what Crimson did to me earlier that made me cry. It was what it meant. That I am letting everyone down."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. And neither does Crimson, not that the brute cared."

"Oh, thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

This made Ruby flabbergasted before she got confused.

"What?"

"If I have to explain it to you, it'll just defeat the purpose. But if you're tired of not knowing anything, how about we discuss those eyes of yours?"

Then, Raider spoke up as he stepped outside.

"And mine?"

This made Ruby and Maria look to him as he spoke onward.

"My heterochromia hides them really well, but I have silver eyes, too."

Raider proved this as his blue eyes shifted to silver, catching Ruby and Maria by surprise as the latter spoke.

"Well, uh, by all means. Sit down."

With that, Raider sat down on the wood patio as she spoke.

"First, Ruby, let's start off with what you do know. Tell me."

Being put on the spot, especially having just found out that Raider was just like her, Ruby tried hard to come up with the answers.

"Uh... silver-eyed people are supposed to be legendary warriors. Or something?"

Then, Maria looked over to Crimson as he spoke.

"And... at the Fall of Beacon, I used them against Cinder and the giant Wyvern. I used them to hurt her as payback for what she did to me and all of those innocent people."

"Oh, boy."

This made Raider scowl at her before he spoke.

"Look, I've been through a lot, okay?! I thought you of all people would understand that!"

"Yelling."

This made Raider retract his tone, although his anger still remained before she spoke.

"It's not your fault. I had my father to teach me. And even he didn't have all the answers. But what he told me made sense, given what I've seen."

This made Raider have an easy guess as he spoke.

"He was a Huntsman, right?"

"It really wasn't an official title back at his day. I only knew him as an old soldier and an excellent teacher. I never attended one of those fancy academies of yours. But I scored higher on the license exam than any other Huntsman or Huntress that day."

Ruby smiled at her as she spoke.

"He must've been proud."

"Hmph. He would've scolded me for showing off. He'd never been able to find much information about our abilities, just legends if warriors whose eyes shone like mirrors, reflecting the light of the world unto darkness. He found so little, in fact, that it made him cautious. How could such powerful bloodlines be so rare? Unless someone was actively seeking to destroy them."

Ruby and Raider has different answers.

"Salem."

"Nigreos."

Catching the differing opinions, Maria then spoke to the group as she pointed toward the latter.

"Raider. Why do you think it's Nigreos? And not Salem?"

"While we were at Mistral, Cinder told me that when she came to Kuroyuri, Salem was interested in raising her, helping her heal in some way, although it wasn't the right way. Nigreos just wanted to remove those who stood in his way, against his daughter's wishes."

"Hmm. Well, either way, I tried to keep my powers a secret. But as you know, it wasn't enough. I owed my life to my training and my semblance. At the end of the day, they're still your most powerful tools."

This made Ruby curious as she spoke to Maria.

"What is your semblance?"

Coincidentally, a lemon fell from the tree before she caught it without looking.

"Reflexes. A silly name I came up with. Hard to explain, but I can sense everything better than most and react to attacks almost before they happen. Combine that with my training and secret ability to turn Grimm to stone, or blind them, or vaporize them... and that's how you become the Grimm Reaper."

"Huh. I figured it's something like that."

Ruby then spoke to Maria elatedly.

"So... how do I laser beam monsters with my eyeballs?"

This made Maria get her cane out and bash it on her head as she spoke.

"First, you stop thinking like that. I want you to think of all the times you triggered your powers. What did those moments have in common?"

Raider then looked to Ruby as he spoke.

"Well, ladies first."

This gave Ruby food for thought as she thought about them.

"Well... I was scared, and stressed. Is it emotional? Like unlocking a semblance?"

"It's emotional, but more focused than that. Think. What is it you wanted?"

Ruby placed her hands together as she thought back on how Venunem poisoned Oscar at Haven before.

"I wanted to protect my friends."

"Precisely! It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. And if you make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation. Or, at the very least, an enemy of destruction. The creatures of Grimm are made by the true Nigreos, but your light comes from his brother."

"How do you know that?"

"I always knew how to use the light, but never why it only worked on the Grimm. Then, Jinn showed us her vision. Were you paying attention?"

As a response, Ruby closed her eyes as she remembered how Coleum dispatched the Grimm before.

"Coleum. His eyes."

Then, Raider spoke up about his experience.

"Wait. There's one thing I don't understand. When I used my silver eyes, it was to protect life, alright, but from her. To stop her from hurting anyone else. Is that the same thing?"

"Motives aside, it is the very same."

"Huh. Good to know."

Then, Raider stood up before he spoke.

"So, where do we start?"

"Well, not here. The light will only work in the presence of Grimm, meaning the only practice you'll get will be a trial by fire. But, what you can do is focus on creating a state of mind that you can tap into when you need it. Don't think about your light as a means of destroying evil, but as a way to protect the people of Remnant."

This made Raider confused.

"But... that can't be right. At Beacon Tower, my eyes reacted to Cinder. Got an explanation for that?"

"I see. Perhaps there was something to just weren't seeing."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll ask her when she's ready. I don't think she's recovered from Ruby's eyes just yet."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright. You were just trying to protect Oscar. No one can blame you for that."

Suddenly, they heard Yang's voice as she stepped outside.

"Ruby! Raider!"

As they walked in, Ruby spoke to Blake, Weiss, Yang, Ilia, and Bella before she spoke.

"Hey, guys."

As she saw the worry on their faces, Team JNPR and CMNE, minus Cinder, went to them as the former team's leader spoke.

"What's going on?"

Blake gave the bad news as she and Yang looked to each other.

"It's Oscar and Skye. They're missing."


	10. Lost

**Chapter 9:** "Lost"

At the main base, Barak walked over to the council in a white room with a map showing Remnant and sat in the chair in before he spoke, unaware that Terra was listening in as she walked by after having sorted out the technical problem her boss asked her to fix, again.

"I suppose you're wondering why it is I've called you to my presence. We know the people of Argus have been... insubordinate as of late. And repeated attempts to settle this peacefully have been exhausted. So, before we move forward on this 'Final Solution', I've called you here to invite you to discuss any concerns you may have. If anyone plans to object, now is the time."

For a moment there was silence before a man sat up and spoke.

"I... I think that by sending our men towards the Huntsmen, we've taken a great risk. If what you say is true, that the rebel Huntsmen have a Grimmwalker under their control, then who knows what kind of Grimm they'll have power over?"

This made Barak suspicious as he eyed him and stood up.

"Are you really concerned about the lives of these citizens? Or are you more concerned about your own life?"

This made the man hesitate a bit before he spoke again.

"Are you afraid, Sergeant?"

The sergeant didn't speak for another moment before he worked up the nerve to do so.

"Maybe... maybe I am afraid."

This made Barak furious as he slapped him in the face, frightening Terra before he spoke.

"You disgust me! If you expire serving Atlas, then you should consider yourself fortunate to have the glory of such a death! Men who are not loyal to Atlas invite shame to their families, dissension upon their kind, and the worst torture upon their children. Men who are not loyal believe Atlas to be at fault, and therefore, hate Atlas. Are you loyal, Sergeant?"

The man trembled a bit before his voice finally spoke.

"Y-Yes... I am."

With that, Barak turned to Cordoven, who was just as surprised as everyone else before he spoke.

"And you, Ms. Cordoven?"

"I am, Councilman."

"Good! I don't care if it takes one soldier or a thousand. You willfind the Relic of Knowledge and bring it to me. And when you do, we will destroy every Huntsmen Academy, and leave no trace of their students on this Earth! And to those of you who tremble in the sight of them, or the Grimm, I say this and I expect you to say it with me. ATLAS WILL PREVAIL!"

As the crowd shouted in unison those exact words, Terra began to grow weary as she walked away and had a thought of her own.

"We're in real trouble now."

* * *

At Argus, Summer walked with Qrow in the city stuck on what they should do with Cordoven at the guard.

"Honestly, I don't see how we're gonna be able to get past this, Summer. And I seriously doubt your brother would help."

This made Summer look to him before she spoke.

"Well, If he can't, I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Heh, can we?"

"What do you mean?"

"So far we've looked left and right in this city, and we haven't found one backdoor that'll take us to—"

Before he could finish, he noticed a left-open sewer gate before he spoke.

"Wait a minute. I don't think that's supposed to be left open."

Summer could easily tell where he was going with this.

"I see. Either the people here do poor jobs, or..."

"Someone's been going underground. You don't think...?"

"It wouldn't hurt to look."

With that, Summer and Qrow went inside the sewers before they unfortunately got the stink in their noses as Summer laughed it off.

"Ew, gross!"

"Honestly, I think gross would be sugar-coating it."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the distance before Qrow and Summer looked to the far tunnel on the left.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. But it sounded like they took the left tunnel."

"And you're sure about that?"

Summer looked to him in a smirk as she replied.

"Uh, yeah. My hearing is just about as good as..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Summer immediately felt a pain in her stomach as she began to clutch into her chest, making Qrow worried as he held her.

"Summer! Are you okay?"

Summer had a bit of labored breathing for a moment before she spoke.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

However, her pale skin said otherwise as Qrow noticed it and spoke to her again, forcing her to hide her right arm in her hooded cape.

"How long ago have you eaten anything?"

"Just last night. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you haven't eaten in a month."

"I said I'm fine, Qrow. Let's just go, okay?"

Hearing the succinct worry in her voice, Qrow knew she was hiding something, but what he didn't know was what it could be.

"You're lying, Summer. I know you are. You wouldn't be this stressed if it was anything small. So just save us both the trouble and tell me what's going on with you."

This made Summer stop in her tracks before she turned to him with a sorrowful look.

"Did you guys really think I wouldn't have come back without any conditions?"

"Conditions? What are you talking about?"

As an example, Summer then removed the cape to show her arm near transparent, making Qrow widen his eyes as she explained.

"When you all came to my grave, Ruby's tears from her silver eyes called to mine from the afterlife. I wanted so badly to see her again that Coleum came to me and... he granted my wish. But it was only meant to last for as long as she needed me with her. With everything that's happening, my time is running out and fast. I thought I never wanted to tell you because it'd only attract more Grimm, but... after seeing what Crimson is capable of, I... I realized I was scared of what'll happen when I go away again. I didn't want that to happen."

As expected, Qrow did not take the news well. At all. In fact, he began shaking his fist before he spoke.

"Let me get this straight. You're just a phantom that's only gonna stay with us as long as we needed you... and you didn't even bother to tell that to us?! How could you think that was okay?!"

Hearing the anger in his voice, Summer began to tremble her voice as she tried to speak.

"Qrow, please listen—"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! After you died, I ended up drunk and broken with ache because I was convinced that I was the one who killed you just by being near you! And now you're bringing that up to my face again by telling me you're on some time limit?! Why can't you ever stay when we really needed you?! Maybe then we never would've lost you in the first place!"

Hearing him say those words, Summer gasped at his words as she covered her mouth before Qrow realized his outburst and tried to apologize. As he did, however, Summer broke the silence with a monotone voice.

"I see. Now I know I shouldn't have come back at all. Thanks for being honest with me."

"Summer, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter. You're right. And judging by how fast I'm fading... I don't see any reason to stay anymore."

"No. No, Summer, that's just not true."

"Isn't it?! If I'd stayed with Ruby instead of going after Spring, I wouldn't have died and left you all to come apart!"

As Summer shouted at her husband, she began to shed tears before Qrow tried to wipe them away.

"Summer..."

"No! Just leave me alone! Leave me alone so I can just disappear! It's what I should've done when I came back..."

With that, Summer began to run away, making Qrow worried fast as he spoke.

"Wait! Summer, stop!"

Fortunately, the chase didn't last long as Summer found herself in the presence of two Atlesian guards, their uniforms in tatters before Qrow noticed them as well.

"Huh? Are they—"

"Atlesian soldiers. But... what are they doing down here?"

One of the soldiers explained as he walked to them.

"We've been forced to run when Kazan took power."

Hearing the name of the one who robbed Maria of her eyes, Summer grew worried.

"Kazan?"

"But I thought Barak was in charge."

Then, the other soldier spoke up in reply.

"Of Atlas, yes. But in Argus, Kazan is the ruler. He overthrew the leader of the city with a Malevolent."

"And he had a glowing red sword and a blue staff."

Analyzing the descriptions, Qrow easily understood what they were talking about.

"Hold up. A glowing sword and staff? That means... no. That can't be."

"What is it, Qrow?"

"That maniac has the Relics of Creation _and_ Destruction. He must've hit both Shade and Atlas."

As the news made Summer widen her eyes, she looked to the soldiers before she spoke.

"What else do you know?"

* * *

At the city, Skye looked around for any sign of Crimson as she crossed the street and made sure to keep her cape over her, earning several suspicious and/or confused looks from her as she had found no sign of Crimson anywhere. As if that weren't enough, the looks from the people around her were beginning to bring back painful memories. One of them included her being captured by the Atlesian military before it triggered her desire to run away with her heartbeat beating fast.

"G-Get back! Stay away from me!"

As she ran she wasn't focused on where to run off to before she ended up bumping into Ryker, who had his device in hand before both fell to the floor as Skye looked at him and spoke fast.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Then, the boy spoke up as he explained himself.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking, either."

As they looked at each other, Ryker felt as though she was familiar as he spoke.

"Wait... don't I know you from somewhere?"

Skye, afraid of what it meant, backed away while holding her cape close to her face.

"Uh, no. You don't. And you shouldn't."

In her panic, she made the error of showing a mark on her arm, making Ryker widen his eyes in realization as he spoke.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Skye was a bit hesitant at first, given her experience but Ryker helped ease her into relief as he gently got her hand open and lifted her up from the ground before Ryker spoke.

"You're the Grimmwalker, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Barak said the Grimmwalker was a very evil being bent on humanity's destruction. But you don't look evil to me."

This made Skye look at him in wonder before remembering how quickly everyone treated her because of her powers.

"That's not what everyone else believed. They thought I was a monster like them. And even before then they picked on me and teased me. They judged me before they even knew me. What proof do I have that you're not gonna do the same?"

"That doesn't always have to be a bad thing. I mean, I don't know you, but I know you're a good person."

This only earned a scoff from her before she spoke.

"How? What do you even know about me outside the obvious?"

Ryker felt it best to give his honest answer as he spoke.

"Well, nothing. But that doesn't mean I don't want to know you."

This made Skye confused as she looked to the young lad.

"All my life, when I was little, people picked on me because of my size. They never made any effort to get to know me. And that... really hurt. But then my parents told me that if they pick on me or say I'll never fit in, it's their loss. Because they don't know me the way my parents did."

Skye then held her head down, knowing how quickly her parents resorted to treating her like another beast.

"If only I was that lucky."

"You know, Salem said the same thing."

This made Skye look up at him in shock as she spoke.

"What? How do you know her?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

As Skye got dragged through the city towards a statue in the square, Skye recognized who it was as she recalled Jinn's answer.

"Whoa..."

"That's how I know her. One day, she and Ozma, the great wizard and witch, came to save Argus from a Grimm attack. And like that, the people paid their respects to them. But then, one day, her family, they... there was a fire and... now they're gone."

Knowing the truth, Skye felt hesitant to tell Ryker about her as she spoke.

"Well, what did she mean to you?"

"I think... she's way too much like my mom. Always putting others first, but... never herself. She got killed by the Grimm last time they attacked. Her and my dad. It was the worst moment I ever had to go through."

As Ryker tried to will himself not to cry, Skye placed her hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"Sounds like they must've been good people. Your parents and... Salem."

"Yeah. They were. What's your name?"

"Oh... I'm Skye. Skye Volare. And you?"

"I'm Ryker."

This made her smile as she shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ryker."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercury was practicing outside, much to Ruby and Maria's anxiety as they were getting tired of waiting for him to be done before Emerald, who had her fair share of waiting, spoke to Mercury.

"I hate being kept in the dark like this."

"Yeah. Cinder may have been a pain in the past, but even then, at least she kept us filled in. But Oz? That's a different story."

As he practiced, Emerald spoke to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're gonna."

"Why did you come with us the night Cinder and I found you?"

"Why are you asking—?"

"Just answer the question."

Seeing the seriousness in her face, Mercury played along as he continued practicing.

"It just made sense."

"It made sense?"

This made Ruby curious as she spoke.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"All my life, my dad trained me to be a killer, an assassin like him. And moments after I killed him, you two showed up looking for my exact skills. Just felt like it was meant to be."

This only made Emerald tense as she spoke.

"That's it?"

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"I mean there has to be something you wanted from this, right? Take Crimson for example. He was in this to get revenge on Ozpin, but what's the point of that if he's just gonna come back over and over again in different lives?"

"Yeah, well, Oz hasn't shown his face, or mind or whatever. Anyway, he's hiding now. Now that he got what he came for, he's flown the coop. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back."

Then, Ruby spoke up, catching Mercury's attention.

"Why did you stay with her, knowing about Salem?"

This made him confused, considering Ruby suddenly became interested, but all the same, he replied to her.

"Well, her sob story aside, Salem promised us everything. If we win this thing for her, not Nigreos, we'd be top dogs in her new world. What more could we want?"

For Emerald, the answer was easy.

"I just... Cinder was the only family I ever had. She cared about me, taught me things. And ever since Skye did what she did to her arm, she's shown more of that than I should expect. But with what we know about Salem and her father now, add in the fact that Ozpin isn't here, I just don't feel like what we're doing is—"

Before she could finish, Mercury interrupted.

"Wake up already. Before Skye cane along, Cinder didn't care about you. She didn't care about either of us. And that goes double for Ozpin."

"You don't know what you're talking about. What proof did we have that Salem would keep her word? Maybe the truth is that she never was going to give us what she promised! Maybe we just declared war on life as we knew it for no reason! Maybe we killed those innocent people for no reason!"

Seeing her stress, Mercury tried to end it his way.

"You're in denial. I'm no more proud of what we did than you are, but if you're gonna start having a crisis of identity or some crap, keep me out of it."

This only infuriated Emerald before she began attacking Mercury out of spite, scaring Ruby as she spoke.

"Wait! Guys, stop!"

As Ruby tried to run in, Maria only stopped her with her cane before Mercury spoke to her.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a mommy that loved you, but I had a father who hated me. He never went easy on me. Every day of training was a beating. And when I unlocked my semblance, he stole it with his. 'This is a crutch. This makes you weak!' He told me I could have it back when I was strong. So I got strong, but I never got it back. I've had to work harder than anyone to get where I am. You may not like it here without Ozpin, but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

As an answer, Raider spoke to Mercury as he stood out the door.

"Is that so?"

Seeing him, Mercury grew surprised as he spoke onward.

"Then why are you even staying here?"

This only made Mercury angry as he spoke.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Honestly, I think it's sad that you lived your life full of violence and hate and now you won't even make the effort to leave it."

"You don't know anything about me!"

As Mercury tried to attack with a kick, Raider only dodged it before kicking him to the ground and summoning his Armageddon to hold it at his throat, making Emerald worried as she spoke.

"Hey!"

As she tried to stop him, Ruby took her turn to stop Emerald before the latter looked at her as she shook her head before Raider spoke.

"I know more than you think. My parents were dead and I blamed the White Fang for it, wanting the leader who murdered them dead. By the time I found out who really called the shots, he was already dead. And now that I found out that Salem was as much a victim as we are, I have no purpose. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

This made Ruby curious as she spoke.

"Wait. You were still wanting revenge? I thought you gave up on that."

"Well, I haven't. And at this point... I never will."

Maria scoffed at this as she spoke.

"And I thought Mercury was the crybaby."

This made Mercury take offense to that as Maria continued to talk down to Raider.

"Hey!"

"Listen, young man. They knew the sacrifices they had to make and they made it just so you could live. You shouldn't repay that by throwing your life away over something so petty as revenge!"

"Have you ever lost someone you cared about, Maria? Have you?!"

This only earned Maria's stomp from her cane as she spoke.

"No yelling!"

That, however, only confirmed Raider's suspicions.

"Didn't think so."

"Remember what I told you. That mindset isn't going to help you master your eyes. You mustn't think of them as destroying evil. Think of them as a way to protect Remnant."

"Remnant was already broken before we came along. How do you think it got its name?"

Ruby spoke to Raider next as she stood up.

"Maybe it is. But who's to say we can't put it back together?"

As she looked at him, Raider scoffed at her as he spoke.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. You're just a child. You don't know any better. So wake up and get it through your naive head. We've already lost the moment we started."

As he walked back inside, Ruby held her head down before Mercury spoke.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding when you said he was the crybaby."

This only earned a scoff from Emerald as she turned away before Mercury spoke again.

"What?"

* * *

In the house, Neo was sitting on the bed staring at the bowler hat Roman once had. With what she'd been told by Crimson prior to his disbanding, Neo was surprised to learn that Roman Torchwick was resurrected by the false Nigreos. This presented a dilemma for her. Now that he's returned, would she continue her current path, or would she come back to him. As she sighed at these moments, not sure what to choose, Neo heard knocking on the door before Tukson came in.

"Neo, are you alright?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to choose."

"Choose between how you're feeling?"

Neo smiled sadly at this before she spoke.

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated. You remember how I told you Roman was like a father to me?"

Having known Crimson's side of the story, Tukson then got the picture of what she's trying to decide.

"Oh. I see. You don't know if you should go back to him."

Neo only sighed at his answer, knowing he was right.

"Yep. On one hand, he took me in and helped me be the best I could be. But on the other, I have my own life now. I just... I just don't know how to choose."

"Besides the obvious?"

This made her groan before she laid her back on the bed and spoke.

"I need help. I have no idea what to do."

With that, Tukson laid down on the bed beside her, catching Neo by surprise as he spoke.

"Well, maybe you'll figure it out once we step back from the problem. It's easier to figure out that way."

This earned Neo's smile before she hugged him, catching him by surprise next.

"I'll take that in consideration. Thanks, Tukson."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Outside, Crimson walked on the road that led to the forest as he muttered to himself about how the group was following Ozpin.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all."

Suddenly, he heard growling from up ahead and saw two red eyes as it stepped forward and roared before swiping its claw at him, missing as Crimson was forced to step back and he roared back at it, lunging at it before he stabbed it with his claw and was knocked off of it before it retreated, confusing Crimson as he spoke.

"What was that?"

As if to answer, Maurice spoke up as he and Selene caught up with him.

"It meant you no harm."

As they walked toward him, Crimson was half-expecting them to follow after his attack as he spoke to the elder.

"I beg to differ."

"It was just frightened. Ursai are loners by nature and uncomfortable being close to others. Hmm, there's a bit of them in you."

"I'm no coward if that's what you think. I'm just better off doing my own business."

Selene took her turn to speak as he walked off.

"And what about your friends?"

This made Crimson stop in his tracks before he glared at her.

"Former friends. Tai had always been a coward who couldn't march out of the house to save his own spine. Raven was the one responsible for my sister's death, so it'll be a cold day in the land of darkness before I ever forgive her. Qrow is nothing but bad luck, so I'm not gonna take any chances with him. And Summer..."

Knowing how dear she was to him, Crimson only sighed reverently before he spoke.

"I love her, but... she's a child. She thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. But look at me. Does that even look like a possibility?"

Selene knew the question was rhetorical and she held her head down before he spoke onwards.

"She was wrong. She remembered a time where there were heroes and Huntsmen. So, like a child, she conflated the two. She was a fool to put her life in _his_ hands. Ozpin keeps them weak. And if they want to be, who am I to stop them?"

Maurice sighed before he spoke of what must be done.

"True, but they won't succeed in bringing Salem to her senses without you, nor you without them."

"And how do you know that's the way it works?"

"I don't. But the Great Spirit does. Choice, Knowledge, Creation, Destruction. The most important to start is Choice. If you're to put an end to Salem's heartache, you must choose to let go of your own ache towards Ozpin and convince Salem together. This is something you can't change."

With that, Crimson took Selene and Maurice by their hands before he spoke.

"Watch me."

With that, the group disappeared in a white haze.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Argus, Team JNPR and Saphron looked for Oscar and Skye as Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora called for them.

"Oscar!"

"Skye!"

"Oscar!"

Ren, in the meantime, felt as though it was difficult, given the locale.

"This city is enormous."

"This is all my fault. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have let Crimson do what he did to Ruby."

Saphron was still concerned out of what led it to occur to begin with.

"I still don't really understand what happened. Was it about the mission?"

Nora gave a reply to her as she grew saddened.

"It's... kind of hard to talk about."

"I know, I know. Top secret. Did he... do something wrong?"

"No, he didn't. But Crimson didn't believe that. We just got some new information, and... it's going to be a lot harder than we thought."

"Well, if it was easy, then it wouldn't be important, right?"

Ren And Jaune disagreed as they spoke.

"I think we're all unsure about what to do next."

"Which is more than we can say for Crimson. He's had a rough time with Oscar, and he blames him for everything. To get back at him, he just... punched Ruby through the wall, told him it was on his head."

"What? But that's just... wrong."

"Crimson doesn't care what's right or wrong. Not anymore."

Saphron tried to think of a way to help them as she spoke.

"You could... stay in Mistral. Get your licenses at Haven, and... come back to Argus. There's a lot of good you can do here. I know your mission is important, but it's not like you're the only ones who can do it. It's not the only mission that needs doing."

Jaune hesitated to speak the truth as he walked onward.

"It's... not that simple."

"Well... I should go pick up Adrian from daycare. I'll let Terra know what's happened, and... we'll meet you later. Good luck."

As Saphron walked away, Nora looked at Jaune and tried to alleviate the situation as she spoke.

"Hey, there's a café over here. Why don't we get something to warm up?"

Jaune, however, wasn't in the mood to do so.

"I'm okay. You guys go on ahead."

As he sat on the bench, Nora tried to check with him again as she spoke.

"You don't want anything?"

When he didn't respond, Nora and Ren looked to each other before Pyrrha spoke up.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Jaune and see where else we can look."

As the two nodded and walked away, Pyrrha sat down by Jaune as she spoke.

"You know, we could always go check with a certain someone who lives here."

"Yeah? Like who?"

Pyrrha smiled at him as she spoke.

"Well, it's going to be awkward."

Taking action, Pyrrha took Jaune with her as they walked over to a house before she knocked on the door. A moment afterwards, a red-haired girl with glasses opened the door to notice her as she spoke.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hey, mom."

Seeing her daughter after a long time, especially after what had occurred, she hugged her daughter before she invited them in. A little while after, her mother introduced herself.

"My name is Ignis Nikos."

"Hi. I'm Jaune Arc."

"You know, she trained here, in Sanctum Academy. Everyone was crushed when she chose Beacon over Haven. No one wanted to see her go, but it was where she wanted to be. I'm just glad she was surrounded by such amazing people."

Then, Jaune brought up another detail.

"Well... do you know who saved her?"

"Yes. And it's thanks to him that she's right here with me. I guess he didn't want to see her go either."

"Well, you got that right."

"But even then, she understood that she had a responsibility to try. I don't think she regretted her choice. Because a Huntress would understand that there wasn't really a choice to make. And a Huntress is what she always wanted to be."

 _ **Play**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Forever Fall"**_

As Jaune looked at at Pyrrha, who was staring out at the window before looking to him and her mother as he nodded to her before she returned the favor and he spoke to her mother again.

"After what happened to Beacon, she never got the chance to graduate. But she was a Huntress. No. She _is_ a Huntress."

Hearing this made Ignis tear up a bit before she rubbed them off while adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, they heard Ren's voice outside as he spoke.

"Jaune! Pyrrha!"

As they walked by, Ignis spoke to her.

"Are they your friends, too?"

"Yeah, Mom. They are."

With that, Pyrrha went to the door and opened it, catching Nora and Ren's attention before she spoke.

"We're in here, guys."

As she noticed them, Nora spoke up.

"Guys, why did you—?"

Before she could finish, she gasped upon seeing Ignis in between Jaune and Pyrrha as she waved.

"Hello. You must be the rest of my daughter's team. Won't you come in?"

" _ **Once like a dream**_

 _ **You looked at me**_

 _ **And everything felt new"**_

As a response, Nora widened her eyes as did her smile like a Cheshire Cat. Before she could lunge, Ren stopped her as he spoke.

"Keep it together, Nora."

As Pyrrha giggled, she realized what they were here for.

"Oh. Right, I almost forgot. Mom, did you see anyone in a blue cloak recently?"

Ignis only shook her head before she replied.

"Sorry. I don't think I've seen anyone in particular today. Why?"

Before Pyrrha could explain, Ren spoke up as she saw her walking with Ryker.

"Guys? I think I know where she is."

As Skye walked with Ryker, they heard a door open before Jaune spoke.

" _ **Some people fall in love for life**_

 _ **Others never get it right**_

 _ **Love's fickle when it calls**_

 _ **One that I know for sure**_

 _ **Longer than our lives endure"**_

"Hey, Skye. We've been looking for you everywhere. Who's that?"

Skye looked at him with a smile as she spoke.

"A friend."

" _ **You're my forever fall"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Forever Fall"**_

* * *

Later, Summer and Qrow were taking in the news that the soldiers gave them before the former spoke.

"So, Kazan overthrew your leader... and no one in Argus knows about it?"

"Yes. They're not even aware of their leader's death."

This made Qrow concerned about their plans as he spoke.

"So why are you here? Don't you want to save the people in this city?"

"It's not that simple."

This made Summer tense her hand as she spoke.

"Don't give me that crap."

This made Qrow more worried as her Brady attitude is coming up more often than it should as she spoke onward.

"Come on. We'll at least find a better place for you than here."

Then, as if sending what he's trying to say, Summer turned before she spoke.

"Not... one... word."

As she walked away, Qrow held his head down before one of the soldiers spoke.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. My wife."

"Oh. I still like her."

* * *

Up top, Raven and Taiyang were waiting by a house while they spoke to each other with the latter being worried.

"You don't think Crimson had anything to do with this, do you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. He always had it out for Ozpin."

"But if he keeps reincarnating, what would be the point?"

"I don't think he cares about that. Maybe he just wanted him to suffer, like Salem did. And when you think about it, those two pretty much belong with each other."

This made Taiyang ponder over it before realizing what it fully meant, even if Raven couldn't comprehend it.

"Maybe you're right. More right than you think."

"Huh? And what's that supposed to mean, Tai?"

"Think about it. They both lost the people they cared about and blamed Ozpin. But they've gotta know that it's not working to just take him out. They're hurting."

"So what?"

"Remember what Skye told us? That she had a plan?"

"Yes, I heard. I was right in the room with you."

"Why do you think Selene should go back to her? How do you think Crimson stuck around with them the way he did?"

"Like that matters anymore. He attacked Ruby, Tai. You saw it."

"Yeah, but he didn't kill her."

As Raven looked away in disbelief, Tai spoke again.

"Look. I'm serious. We had a fair share of enemies, but Crimson. Even with what he just did, I don't think he's one of them."

"Then you're not thinking at all."

Suddenly, they heard coming behind them as Teams RWBY, CMNE, and JNPR, along with Saphron, Terra, Skye, Ryker, Logan, Adrian, Maria, Tukson, Raider, and Ignis followed them before Terra spoke.

"I'm sure this looks great to the neighbors."

This only earned a bump in the arm from Saphron before Summer and Qrow arrived with the soldiers. As they did, Ruby went up to her mother and spoke.

"Mommy!"

As she hugged him, Summer immediately saw the bandage on her face as she spoke.

"Ruby... what happened?"

"I... don't want to tell you. You'd hate it."

"Ruby. It'll be okay."

Ruby doubted this as she backed away.

"No. It's not okay. Nothing is okay."

However, this only earned an angry tone from her mother, having been rejected by Qrow after telling him the truth.

"Ruby, calm down and tell me what's going on. Now."

As she saw her anger, Qrow illustrated it clearly.

"I'd listen to her. She's not in a good mood right now."

As Ruby stared at her mother's angry face, a door opened up behind them as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh. I was wondering when you'd get back."

The voice belonged to Oscar, who now wore a green jacket over his white shirt before everyone who knew about his disappearance grew relieved while Summer, Qrow, and the two soldiers looked on in awe before Nora shrieked as the children charged at him, knocking Oscar to the ground before Ruby helped him up as she, Weiss, and Nora spoke to him.

"You had us worried sick."

"Are you okay?"

"What are you wearing?"

As Oscar smiled at this, Terra could smell something in the kitchen as she spoke.

"Is something... cooking?"

"Oh, uh... yeah, I thought maybe you guys would appreciate a hot meal after... spending all day looking for me, apparently."

As they smiled, Jaune walked up, feeling ashamed for what occurred back then.

"It's my fault we were all out there in the first place. Oscar, I am so sorry. For earlier. We were way, way out of line, and, and what I said..."

"No, it's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking. And I do know I wanna do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left."

"Good. This team isn't the same without you, Oscar."

"Besides, you're not the one who hurt Ruby."

This made Summer concerned as she spoke.

"Then who did?"

This made Oscar turn to Summer, seeing her increasingly angry face before she spoke.

"Who... hurt... my daughter?"

Before he could answer, the oven beeped before Oscar panicked.

"The casserole!"

Fortunately, Saphron filled in for him.

"We're on it, chef."

As they went to the kitchen, Oscar gave his answer, although hesitant due to her scary presence.

"Well... while you were gone, we had a disagreement. Crimson was about to hurt me when Ruby used her eyes. Then, in retaliation... Crimson assaulted her and broke her through the wall."

Hearing this, Summer tensed her hand in anger as she began to snarl.

"Crimson... did this?"

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Summer got her sickle out and threw it at a wall as she shouted in anger, making Adrian scared as he huddled closer to Terra.

"HE'S A DEAD MAN!"

"Summer, calm down."

"Why should I?! I don't have enough time of my life left and what happens next? My own daughter gets attacked by my brother! I don't know about you, but I am not leaving this Earth with my daughter being hurt and someone getting away with it!"

In her anger, Summer failed to realize that she let slip her greatest secret as Ruby spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

As Summer looked to her daughter, she bore a face of sadness before Ruby spoke again.

"You've got plenty of time with us. Right?"

Summer only held her head down as she spoke.

"Why would you care? Your father didn't."

As Ruby looked to him, Qrow began showing his face in shame as Ruby spoke.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Something you shouldn't know."

With that, Summer began walking up the stairs as Ruby spoke.

"And where are you going now?"

"To be alone. I just... Ive got a lot to deal with, okay?"

"You've been gone all day. Just sit with us."

Trying to prevent the situation from escalating, Qrow spoke to her daughter.

"Look, Ruby, we're glad that you guys worked out your, uh, whatever all that was, but the fact is we're not a single step closer to Atlas."

Jaune thought differently as he spoke.

"Actually, I think I have an idea."

This made everyone look to him as Ryker spoke.

"You do?"

"Yeah. But it's sort of a 'no-going-back' kind of idea."

Ruby spoke up as she looked to him.

"Well... let's hear it."

"With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So, we... steal an Atlas airship."

This made Skye and Ryker nervous as they spoke in unison.

"What?!"

This made Adrian laugh at this before Jaune glared at him and Weiss and Yang spoke.

"It's not just breaking the law. That's... that's definitely worse."

"How would we even get into the airfield?"

"That... part I haven't quite figured out yet. But, I was—"

This only made one of the soldiers speak up in defiance.

"Okay, stop. Just... stop."

This made Qrow worried as he spoke.

"Why? Don't you want to take your city back?"

"Of course we do. But if we stand up to Kazan, he will turn the Malevolent on the city."

This petrified Maria, remembering the torture he made her endure without her eyes as she spoke.

"Kazan?! The one who took my eyes?!"

"So, you know him, then. Then, you also know it's best to drop this."

This only made Summer more desperate to reason with them, stressed with having to deal with two things at once.

"Listen to yourselves. You're protecting Argus by not protecting Argus?! If we work together—"

"Then the Malevolent will kill _everyone_! Besides, if this plan of your friend's goes south, it's not something we can just fight our way out of. Believe you me, we tried and failed. Add in the fact that the Atlas Military is on high alert. For your sakes, _all_ of yours, let it go. It's time to surrender, Huntsmen. No matter who wins... we lose."

Ruby then looked at the depressed faces of her friends before she put on a face of anger before she spoke.

"I want to hear him out."

"Listen, girl."

"I want to hear him out! I know you're afraid we can't do it, that you're trying to protect us, but right now, I don't really care what you think! Just because you guys don't have an idea doesn't mean we're out of options. Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway! We've been in bad situations before, and we didn't need an adult to come save us or reel us what to do! We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us kids, we'd be happy to have you."

This made the soldier turn to Maria before she spoke.

"Looks like you guys didn't give her enough credit either."

This made the soldier then chuckle to himself, peeving Ruby a bit as she spoke.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just... I can't tell you and that Huntress apart anymore."

Ruby then looked to see her mother in the stairs as she smiled at her.

"Why do you think? I am my mother's daughter, after all."

This made Summer smile a bit before she saddened her face again, remembering how well Qrow reacted before she spoke.

"Ruby... I need to speak with you. Alone."

With that, she walked into the room as Ruby walked up the stairs as she spoke.

"What's this about, Mom? If it's about why I tried to hide Crimson's attack from you, there's a good reason for that."

"Actually... it's because _I_ was hiding something. And... with how your father reacted, you'll understand why I only need you here."

With that, Summer showed her transparent arm, making Ruby gasp in shock as she explained herself.

"The truth is, I'm fading because you're growing, Ruby. And... I've been meaning to tell you when I came back, but I... I wanted to see you again so badly, I forgot about it. That is, until we left for Argus. I tried hiding it so I wouldn't scare you. But apparently, I wasn't doing it well enough. When I told your father everything in the sewers, he... he was angry. He said something that hurt me so much, but it was true. If I hadn't left you for Spring... none of this would be happening."

Ruby held her head down at this before she spoke to her.

"Mom..."

"But it's okay. I know now that as bad things happened from it, good things came, too. You had your own team, you learned to use your weapon, and most importantly, you've grown up into a great Huntress. Maybe the greatest one of all. My only regret now... is how much I've missed those things. And how much I'm going to miss you again."

"It's okay. We still have some time, right?"

"I wouldn't say that."

Suddenly, Summer's arm began to disappear completely, followed by her legs making Ruby worried as she went over to her.

"No. No, no, no, no! Mom! Please don't go!"

"It's too late, Ruby. I have to go. You said it yourself. You never needed me to help you."

Ruby, watching her mother disappear, became scared and regretted her words.

"No! No, I was wrong! I needed you! I always needed you! My whole life I needed you! Please don't leave me again!"

Summer could only brush Ruby's hair back with her remaining hand as her daughter sobbed.

"I have to. But look on the bright side... at least we get to say goodbye..."

"I don't want to say goodbye! I don't!"

"Ruby... please tell Crimson he needs to let go. For me."

"Don't talk like that! I won't let you go!"

Suddenly, her cape turned into white, bright flowers as she spoke.

"I'll always love you, my little rose... goodbye."

With that, Summer had faded completely into flowers that scattered out of the window and towards the sky as Ruby watched in ache and she shed her tears, sobbing uncontrollably at her passing as Qrow walked in to see Ruby in a heartache before she noticed him.

"Dad... she's gone."

Hearing her sobs, Qrow went over to her and hugged her as she sobbed on him.

"It's okay, Ruby. At least we know there is an afterlife. And that she'll be watching over us."

Ruby didn't listen to his words as she snuggled closer to him, seeking comfort that only proved impossible to obtain. Her mother was gone again.

At Evernight Castle, Crimson, Selene, and Maurice teleported just outside the door before the first of the three knocked on the door and Salem opened the door before gasping upon seeing Selene and Maurice before her as the girl expressed a similar shock from recognizing her face from the statue in Argus before she spoke.

"Are you... Salem?"

Salem replied back breathlessly as her shock still remained.

"Yes."

At that moment, the both of them reached for the other's hands before Selene and Salem embraced each other with a hug before Salem looked to Crimson with tears in her eyes, tears that streamed down her face and dissolved the red streaks on her face until only her white face remained as she spoke.

"Thank you."

Crimson nodded to her before he spoke as the two finished their hug.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Remembering how her father ruined her life, from one tower to another, and how much he made her suffer, Salem knew it was clear what they should do.

"Whatever we need to."

This made Selene look up to her in confusion before he spoke.

"And what do we need to do?"

Salem turned to Crimson before she spoke.

"Crimson, get Tyrian and the others. We're going to end this... once and for all."


	11. Airship Down

**Chapter 10:** "Airship Down"

The next morning, Ruby remained in the bedroom upstairs, sulking from the event of her mother's passing as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

As the door slowly opened, she was met with Raider, who spoke softly to her as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, Ruby. You, uh... doing okay?"

"What do you think?"

As he looked upon her dismal face, Raider sighed before she spoke again.

"You're right, you know."

"Hmm? About what?"

"I am just a kid. I don't know what I'm doing, no matter how much I try to work out everything."

"Ruby..."

"I see the good in everyone even when it isn't there. I still expected good things to come out of what we do, but none of it ever showed up. I thought Crimson was on our side, but look how that turned out. I thought I was over what I did to Yang, to my friends, but I still remember what I did. I thought I could be with my mom forever, but then... she faded away again."

As tears came down her eyes at the recent trauma, Raider tried to cheer her up.

"Ruby, I can see where you're coming from, in a way. I really do."

This only earned Ruby's instant snap as she glared at him.

"What does that matter?! We've been fighting a war we can't win all this time, Kazan's been stealing the relics for himself, and we can't even get to Argus! None of this would've happened, and I mean _none_ of it, if I just let the lamp fall in that well!"

As Ruby panted from exhaustion at her shout, Raider, who still maintained his caring, sensitive look, spoke to her again.

"Ruby, what I said to you back then... that couldn't have been any more false. The truth is, if you'd dropped the lamp in that well, Salem would've had it a lot sooner. And then, taking in the fact that Kazan has the other relics, she'd be one step closer to ending humanity as we know it. But you chose not to let it happen. You went back for it. You knew it wasn't easy, but you did it anyway. Because you knew the stakes. And, if it helps, Summer knew her own stakes, too. She wanted to make the world better for you with all of her heart. She even gave up her own life to do it."

As Ruby looked out the window, she still expressed agonizing sorrow over her mother's second death.

"She deserved better."

"Maybe she did. But even then, all she ever wanted was one more moment with you, one where she could say goodbye to you. And thanks to you, she had that. Your mother really wanted to stay longer, but she couldn't."

"And that wasn't fair."

Seeing a familiar pattern, Raider tried to calm her down.

"Ruby..."

"THAT WASN'T FAIR!"

As her voice shouted at him, Raider tensed his hand as he spoke.

"Wasn't it? Your mother knew there was a delicate balance between life and death. She didn't want to interfere with that. And neither did Ozma. But Salem did. And look what's happened now because of it."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you're better than that. You always were. You're nothing at all like Salem or Crimson. Because as of everything that's happened since we left for Argus, you're the only one around here who's actually grown up. Summer wouldn't have left if you weren't ready. That's how much she believes in you."

"You know she's not here, right?"

"Not in Remnant. But up there, in the afterlife. You know it's real. And you should know she'll always be counting on you. Everyone here is doing the same. Think about it."

With that, Raider walked out of the bedroom as Ruby pondered what it meant while putting her hand on her chin. As she looked outside, she noticed a white petal on the window before she looked to the sky in determination.

"I promise I won't let you down, Mom."

* * *

Downstairs, Ilia and Bella were just brought up to date about everything from yesterday ranging from their search to the plan by Skye as Ilia spoke her concerns.

"We're actually going through with this?"

"Are you sure about that, Skye? The Atlas Military didn't exactly welcome you with open arms."

"This is our only chance, guys. Would I be willing to go back towards them if I wasn't so sure? And besides, I know you guys had your fair share of unpleasant experiences."

Ilia and Bella looked to each other before they responded in unison.

"Touché."

"But right now, we need to let it go this one time. And that's coming from me. So you should know how important this is."

At that moment, Ruby came down with a look of determination as Oscar spoke to her.

"Ruby. You doing alright?"

Ruby looked his way before she smiled back at him.

"Just fine. Now... let's do this."

* * *

At the temple in a forest, Canis knelt before Kazan and Rain as the former spoke.

"So... do you care to explain why the Argents' bodies aren't in my presence?!"

"That's the good news. They're in Argus already, but the Atlas Military won't allow them to cross. And... one of the Argents. She just... disappeared. Had a time limit when she met up with her kid."

This made Rain curious.

"And it's good news, because?"

"Because now... Summer Rose is dead."

This earned Kazan's widened eyes in shock as he spoke to Canis.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, sir. I saw it with her own eyes."

After a brief silence that followed, Kazan began giggling to himself before he burst in a proud laughter as he spoke.

"What luck! That leaves only one Argent to worry about, and a little girl no less!"

As he resumed his laughter, Canis rained on his parade.

"But she's still strong, sire."

As he abruptly stopped his laughter, Kazan grew curious.

"How strong?"

"Strong enough to make the silver light upgrade her weapons, sir."

This only earned a light growl as he stood up.

"Get the wolves ready. We're attacking the Huntsmen now. NOW!"

This made Canis back up in fear before dashing from the hall as Kazan continued his order.

"Now, now, now, now, now, now!"

As he ran out the temple, he spoke to the Beowulves, who followed him in a dash as he gave his own order.

"Move! Move, move, move, move!"

As the Beowulves followed him, Kazan growled in angry abandon as he spoke to himself.

"How is it that a little girl can possibly be the bigger threat?"

As an answer, Crimson's voice spoke up as she walked from the shadows to him.

"The smaller soul that ignites hope is often the bigger threat. And for good reason."

Upon seeing him, along with Selene, Maurice, Tyrian, Hazel, and Arthur by his side, Kazan spoke out of suspicion, mainly towards Crimson.

"How did you get here, Huntsman? Confused, perhaps?"

Crimson glared at him as Kazan spoke onward.

"We don't welcome your kind in these walls. We exterminate them."

"Perhaps you're the one who's confused, Kazan. I am no simple Huntsman."

This made Kazan realize what he was as his Grimm arm exposed itself.

"Ah... a Grimmite. For what reason did you come here?"

"To recruit you."

This made Rain look to Crimson out of concern about his choice as he spoke onward to him.

"And to present you with proof of our worth."

With that, Selene exhibited four colored orbs resembling the four virtues, making him widen his eyes in surprise and joy before he smirked and spoke.

"Let's talk."

* * *

At Argus, Weiss, Ryker, Skye, Saphron, Adrian, and Logan were walking in the base as Cordoven spoke to them.

"I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Ms. Schnee. But to hear that one of Councilman Barack's most trusted workers have captured the Grinnwalker. Oh! That got me in stitches! Many of us were devastated when we heard you were attending Beacon Academy. Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart."

"It was time to get our act together and go back to our roots."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps."

Having realized she'd forgotten about her sister, Winter, Weiss spoke hesitantly.

"Absolutely..."

"I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that part."

As Logan saw Cordoven's face, he smiled a bit himself.

"Okay. We'll consider it."

With that, Cordoven began to walk away as one of the soldiers made an offer.

"Allow me to assist you with your bag. Hup! Hup!"

As he tried to pick it up, Weiss tried to get it herself as they exchanged dialogue.

"My! What a heavy bag!"

"Oh, it's alright."

"Nonsense! Allow me to assist as well!"

"I can take care of it by myself."

As this drew Cordoven's suspicious look, Saphron looked to her young son.

"Just like we practiced."

This earned a confident nod from Adrian before Logan saw his cue to cover his ears as the young boy let out a soundwave of his cry while Saphron played along.

"Oh, no! Look at that! He's just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here!"

Fortunately, the guards took the bait.

"A crying child?!"

"We must console it!"

With that, the soldiers went to Adrian and tried to cheer him up, withdrawing Cordoven's suspicious look before she walked away as Weiss, Skye, Ryker, and Logan went inside with the bag as Weiss and Logan sighed.

"That was close."

"Thank goodness. I think my ears are still ringing."

At that moment, Ruby spoke to her via scroll.

"Is everything okay?"

Maria then spoke up in the suitcase, offender by the comment by the guards earlier.

"Call me heavy... it's all muscle! I'll show them a thing or two about heavy!"

Ignoring Maria's rambling at the moment, Skye spoke to Ruby, who was in the forest by the sea with Teams JNPR and CMNE, along with Taiyang, Raven, Qrow, Raider, Oscar, Bella, Ilia, Qrow, and the two soldiers found in the sewers previously.

"We're on board."

* * *

"Alright. We'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss goes out of range at the comm tower, that means she'll be out of radar, too."

With that, Yang spoke up next as she drive with Blake to the drop off point.

"And that's where Blake comes in. We're almost at the drop off."

* * *

At that moment, Terra spoke to Blake.

"Okay. And remember, one, Barack's going after this Relic of Knowledge you have, so you can expect soldiers to be coming around here and there. Two, the radar box is separate from the rest of the communications equipment. So, if you disconnect it properly, you won't take out comms for the rest of the city. Three, this conversation never happened."

Blake spoke confidently at this.

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time I've disabled Atlas security."

Terra only maintained her stern look before she spoke again.

"Never... happened."

Once they got there, Blake jumped off and started to walk to the forest as Yang piped up.

"You sure I shouldn't come with?"

"More intruders means we're more likely to be seen. Besides, stealth isn't exactly your, um..."

Catching wind of what was about to be said as Yang crossed her arms, Blake took her words back and spoke again.

"I mean, you're great! And I'll hurry back."

This earned a light smile from Yang before she spoke.

"Go."

Blake smiled back at her from this before doing so just as Blake spoke to Jaune via scroll.

"Heading in on foot. Won't be long."

* * *

"Yes! It's all going to plan."

Seeing that his team was watching his reaction, Jaune corrected himself before he spoke.

"Ahem. I mean, uh, roger."

As Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren looked to each other and rolled their eyes at this with a smile, Oscar and Ruby stood by each other overlooking the scene before turning to the two soldiers as well as Qrow with the first two having a faithless look, making Ruby show concern before Oscar cheered her up.

"Hey. This is gonna work."

Ruby then looked over to see a road on their right before she spoke.

"Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazan rode on the Malevolent above the forest with Salem and Selene as he spoke.

"Quite a rush, isn't it? To have two Relics, soon to be three, in your grasp?"

Salem looked farther ahead upon the square where he statue resided, making her gasp as she spoke to him.

"And what about the people? You should know that some casualties are unacceptable in my eyes."

"Strange. That wasn't how you felt back at the Fall of Beacon, now was it?"

As this earned a glare from Salem, Kazan spoke onward.

"Besides, it's a trivial sacrifice when all of Remnant is my reward."

Maurice, sensing Salem's incoming change, took charge as he spoke.

"Then would you finally be satisfied? Will the subjugation of the whole world finally make you proud of yourself?"

"Hmm, it's a start. And I might also convert a basement into a dungeon. And when I do, you'll be the first one in it."

As they flew above the clouds, Maurice spoke to him further, trying to understand his goals as he struggled to maintain his own temper at what he did to Maria all those years ago.

"Why do you seek the Argents' destruction?"

That was a touchy subject for Kazan as he glared at him.

"And who wants to know?"

Salem then spoke for herself.

"Before you do anything to them, tell me why you want them killed. That is an order."

This earned a sigh from Kazan before he spoke.

"Fine. The old man won't be around much longer afterwards, anyway. When I was a boy, my parents were descended from Atlas. Unlike the corrupt officials they hired today, they gave people hope and support. They always told me that one day, Argus would be mine. But it wasn't enough for me. I wanted the relics I heard tell about. For I knew they would grant me the power I need to rule _all_ of Remnant. But my parents felt as though I didn't deserve it. So, they consulted a fortune teller. She spoke that if I continued my path, I will be defeated by Argents of red and white. So, naturally, I had to defend myself from that fate. Hence the Argents' extinction. When I was done, my parents didn't return kindness upon me. Instead, they banished me from the city, forever. And now, here we are. One Argent, dead already. And that leaves only the girl."

As the Malevolent grew closer to the city, Maurice spoke to him out of compassion, putting aside his own hate in order to help him if possible. He could speak to Salem, but that'd give away his reason for sticking around despite their kid napping.

"Kazan, the cup you choose to fill has no bottom. For your own sake, you must stop."

"And why on Earth would I do that?"

"So your parents can rest in peace."

Kazan only tightened his grip before he spoke.

"My parents... hated me. Do you understand? They-they _wronged_ ... _I_ will make it right."

"Although I've never seen them myself, I'm certain that they loved you, Kazan. I'm certain that they loved you so dearly that having to send you away, no doubt, killed them."

Processing this, Kazan only dismissed it as an old man's notion.

"You... know... nothing. The dead exist in the past. And I must tend to the future. Salem, here, has done this for a long time."

"That may be true, but if you continue this path, neither you nor Salem will ever find happiness."

"Happiness must be taken. And I will take mine."

As he gave this cold answer, Salem looked to her descendant and saw her concern before Selene spoke.

"What about you, Salem? Did you have to take yours?"

As she held her head down in deep thought, the Malevolent continued its journey just as Weiss noticed the communication being far enough away as the bars on the scroll ran out as she looked to Logan and spoke.

"You ready?"

"Ready when you are."

With that, the two of them went over to the guards before they spoke to her.

"Ms. Schnee, for your own safety, we must request that—"

Before he could finish, Logan and Weiss attacked them before they called out.

"Traitors!"

With that, Logan placed a parachute on one of them before Weiss bound them together as he spoke.

"Have a nice life."

Logan then kicked the two guards out of the airship before one of them shouted.

"This parachute won't excuse you of your treachery!"

Suddenly, the black glyph blinding them disappeared before one of the guards held onto the other's legs just as they saw the Malevolent flying above them in surprise.

"Oh, no!"

With them off the ship, Logan felt a rush of adrenaline.

"Whoo! About time they got ejected."

With that, Ryker was given his cue by Logan to uncuff Skye before letting Maria out of the suitcase. After which, she walked up to the seats of the airship with Logan and Weiss before he spoke as Maria adjusted the seat.

"And you're sure you can fly this thing?"

"Boyo, I was the Grimm Reaper. What part of best Huntress of her generation don't you understand?"

This made Weiss confused before she spoke.

"Right, but your eyes."

Maria found an easy fix for that as she took a small device from the front of the controls and installed it into her new eyes before the sensory data was transmitted, upgrading her eyes as she spoke.

"You were saying?"

"But you said your eyes were in desperate need of repair."

Logan had an idea as he spoke.

"Well, they _were_. But now? I think she just about covered it."

With that, Maria steered the airship towards the base as everyone waited in the ground with Ruby seeing Weiss's signal out of range.

* * *

"Alright, guys. This is it. Blake, you're up."

When she received no reply, Ruby tried to get to her.

"Blake?"

* * *

As the radio silence persisted, Ruby got a bad feeling and spoke to Yang.

"Yang, what's going on?"

"I don't know."

With that, Yang looked at the tower to see it still functioning before looking at her scroll to see Weiss's signal pop up again. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh behind her before she turned to see Crimson as he spoke.

"I've got some bad news. Blake is not going to leave that comms tower alive."

* * *

At the base, Barak was called over by one of his men.

"Sir, we've got something on radar."

"Seriously? Who'd be stupid enough to enter our airspace without any warning?"

"Apparently, us, sir."

Barak then glared at Cordoven, making her nervous before he turned to the soldier.

"Patch that ship in now."

At the airship, Weiss, Logan, Skye, Ryker, and Maria intercepted a call from the Atlas Military as it spoke.

"Uh, Manta 5-1, this is Argus base. We see you've circled back. What's your status. Over?"

This made Weiss concerned before she and Maria spoke.

"Why can they see us?"

"Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry. I worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon."

With that, she took the radio transponder before she spoke in it.

"Argus base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board. Over."

She then chuckled to herself before the disastrous results came up.

"Manta 5-1, return to base immediately or you will be treated as hostile, over."

This made Ryker concerned as he spoke.

"I thought you said you knew their jargon!"

"Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women."

This made Ryker and Logan glare at her before she admitted her pratfall.

"Well, they got me there. Whoo! My mind really is going. Why would you kids let me fly this thing?"

Then, Barack's voice spoke to her with venom.

"Because they didn't know any better! If you think you Huntsmen can escape from me, you don't know how dead wrong you are! Either you return the Craft now, or you'll die along with it!"

As a response, he only heard Maria eating outside cashews before she spoke.

"You hear that, Councilman? That's the sound of me not caring!"

As Maria cackled in celebration, Ryker spoke to Ruby via scroll.

"Uh, we got bad news. Cordo's onto us, and Maria isn't helping! Why is the radar still up?!"

"We don't know, Blake isn't responding."

Out of concern for their friends, Oscar went over to her as he spoke.

"What do we do?!"

As Ruby attempted to call Yang, she only heard Crimson's voice as he spoke.

"I see you still chose to follow that parasite. So you can't blame me for what happens next."

Ruby then tensed her hand as she remembered the one who left her mother before she disappeared.

"Crimson..."

* * *

As this happened, Crimson spoke with Yang as the two walked in a circle, glaring at each other.

"What did you do to Blake?!"

"Nothing... yet."

"Then it's not too late. You don't have to do this."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't."

"Because Summer is gone!"

This made Crimson stop in his tracks in surprise before he looked at her with shock.

"What?"

"After you left, Summer heard what you did to Ruby. She called you a dead man. Then, after that, she died."

Scared at the thought of Summer dying with her hating him, Crimson grew angry and barked at Yang.

"No... NO! I don't believe you!"

"She abandoned you, Crimson! And she's not coming back!"

This made Crimson yell in anger as he sharpened his Grimm claw and slashed at her.

* * *

In the forest, Ruby began to assume the worst before Taiyang spoke to her.

"What's going on?"

"It's Crimson. He's back and he got to Yang."

Raven felt the plan to be more necessary just as Nora tried to come up with an idea on how to help as they spoke.

"My daughter can handle Crimson. She's fine it before, but Weiss and the others need our help."

"Maybe we need to fly over to help Yang and Blake first?"

Before they could decide which is best, one of the Atlesian soldiers spoke to them.

"What happened?! It's chaos out there! What happened to getting that airship?!"

Having overheard Crimson and Yang's argument, Qrow could only assume the worst.

"Darn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters. We've got maybe 90 seconds before they're in the air and all over Weiss and the others. And as if that weren't enough, Crimson's found out what happened to Summer and blames us all for it, again! This is all my fault."

Jaune felt it to be concerning as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? Your semblance?"

"Every choice I ever made has led me here and I dragged you all along with me. Oz, myself, the others, we're responsible for this mess the world's in now. Crimson was right. I am bad luck; I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have let any of you come! What was I thinking?!"

As an answer, Tyrian spoke up from afar.

"A very good question. What _were_ you thinking?"

As the group looked behind the trees and saw Tyrian with Hazel, Roman, and Arthur walking towards them as he snickered to himself, sending them on edge as they got their weapons ready before they looked at their faces and became more appalled as Ruby and Neo spoke.

"Roman?!"

"How are you...?"

"Hello, little red. Miss me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Argus base, Barak went to the controls and turned to Cordoven and her men.

"Evacuate this room, immediately. I'm taking this in my own hands."

As per his orders, Cordoven and the Atlesian soldiers went outside as the doors closed before outside, the base's doors began to open and the mountain above it crumbled away as a giant dark grey Paladin emerged as he spoke.

"You wretched Huntsmen have plagued this world of Remnant for so long, you e made the people of Argus forget that their peace was a result of the night of Atlas!"

Seeing the giant Paladin, Ryker spoke up via scroll.

"No way... we've been piloting that thing this whole time?!"

"Consider this a reminder!"

With that, Barak used it to charge and fire a yellow pulse of energy before it struck the airship, frying the systems momentarily as they shook around and Maria's eyes spun around for a bit, worrying Skye.

"Are you alright?"

"I am, but Barak's clearly lost his mind!"

"That was merely a warning shot. But the next one won't be."

* * *

At the faraway section, Ruby and the others turned to see the airship veering toward them as the Paladin marched with Barak speaking to them with a semi-deep voice.

"By the law of Atlas, Huntsmen, your regime ends today!"

As Ruby widened her eyes at this, Tyrian spoke up.

"We've been preparing for this moment for quite some time, as you can see, little rose. But there's still one more guest who hasn't arrived yet."

On cue, the Malevolent roared as it flew toward the group with such a speed, it gave off a sonic boom, surprising both the passengers in the airship and the Paladin before it landed in front of the Huntsmen and roared with Kazan on top of it alongside Salem, Selene, and Maurice as Ruby glared at him with fierce determination.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. We meet at last."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was running as she dropped her scroll with Ryker and Ruby's messages unable to get through properly through Weiss's scroll.

"Why is the radar still up?!"

"We don't know. Blake's— in— responding."

At that moment, an eloquent voice chuckled before a foot stepped in the scroll, breaking it as Blake took cover behind a spire as she caught her breath. When she looked to her left, she saw a corpse of an Atlesian soldier before she backed up in fear. At that moment, a shot rang out before she ran to another direction in vain as she ran out of places to hide before looking below her to see Baron putting his sword back in and looking up at her before speaking through his mask.

 _ **Play Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter (Instrumental)"**_

"It's nice to have sometime alone. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Leave me alone!"

As she shot at him with her Gambol Shroud, Baron countered it with his sword.

"Not until you pay your debt. With your life, that is."

With that, Blake took off to a platform and attempted to use a rope to slide down before Baron cut it down with a shadow slash, sending her to his platform before he lunged at her, only for her to counter with her Gambol Shroud before dodging his sword and kicking him in the face, breaking his mask as it seemed to have a crack as he spoke.

"You've made the White Fang into quite a revolution. You made them forget their place."

"What does that matter to you?!"

"It doesn't. But I have a feeling it'll concern you. So much of their blood was spilled because of you."

This earned Blake's gasp as she widened her eyes in horror before she spoke.

"No..."

"And I'm not going to stop there. I'll make sure you're lying helpless as I kill the girl, and you can't stop me!"

Then, Baron went toward Blake as he attempted to stab her, only her to parry his stab and slash at him before he dodged and used the momentum to perform a shadow slash, forcing her into the air before she used her semblance to leap atop another platform. After which she drew it out in preparation before Baron reappeared and gripped her by the throat, earning a scared look on her face as he set her over the edge.

"Looks like you're out of ideas."

Blake could only cough before she spoke strangled.

"Not... quite..."

Unexpectedly, Blake thrust herself backward, sending herself and Baron tumbling down to the trees, both opponents hitting the branches before they hit the ground. Tired as she was, Blake stood up on her feet as she spoke while panting her breath.

"I'm not... going to let you hurt... anyone! Do you hear me?!"

Baron only chuckled as he stood up and looked back at her.

"I'm not merely interested in your friends. Salem, on the other hand, has her own plans."

This earned Blake's concern before Baron spoke onward as her yellow eyes widened.

"She saw your plan from the beginning. So did her father. And now..."

Baron then got his sword ready to slash again as he spoke onwards while Blake prepared herself.

"...no one will walk away alive. Least of all, you."

Then, Baron performed a shadow slash towards Blake, her petrified face seen as it neared her.

 _ **End Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter (Instrumental)"**_


	12. Madness & Scars

**Chapter 11:** "Madness & Scars"

At the forest, Kazan smirked at Ruby as she and the group around her became cautious as the Malevolent lowered his head to the ground before he, Salem, Maurice, and Selena walked down its neck before he spoke.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. We meet at—"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

This got Kazan momentarily flustered before he brushed it off and gave her a leering smile.

"So you _do_ have a voice."

"How did you know we were here?"

"Let's just say that your encounter with a certain Big Bad Wolf isn't exactly... a coincidence."

At that moment, Canis arrived with a battalion of Beowulves as they snarled with Canis flapping his ears upon hearing two voices on his left.

"Wow, Larry. I can't believe it. I actually have a good feeling about this."

"Me, too! It's payback time!"

Canis immediately snapped at the two Beowulves as he bared his fangs.

"Quiet down, you two!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

"Just anticipated."

Seeing the conversation between Canis and the two Beowulves apparently known as Mike and Larry, Ruby looked to Emerald before she spoke.

"Uh, did you get that?"

"Nope. Not a thing. Why?"

"I... I think I just heard the Grimm talking."

Kazan knew the reason for it as he walked towards Canis before he spoke.

"Ah, yes. One of the side effects of my lupine friend's scratch. But, now that I have you in my sights, Canis won't be needing you anymore."

With that, he plucked a hair out from Canis' fur on his arms, making him yelp before he walked over to Ruby, who showed a look of fear before Qrow stood in his way.

"If you think you can go anywhere near my daughter, you're sadly mistaken, you old coot!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

With that, Kazan lurched a chain from his sleeve and onto Qrow before chucking him away.

"Dad!"

Next, he got out another set of chains and trapped Ruby before pulling her to him and stuffing the hair down her throat, making her gag and cough before she began to feel herself change again. However, instead of growing another Faunus body part, her wolf ears began shrinking before they practically became nonexistent as she was now back to normal. Although, Ruby didn't seem to notice.

"Ah! What did you do to me?!"

Kazan only cleared his throat, urging Ruby to look up at her own head, noticing her wolf ears were gone.

"Oh."

With that, Kazan shoved her to the ground whilst untangling the chain he wrapped around her as he spoke.

"If I were to destroy an Argent, I would prefer it to be by myself. My own hands. Consider this an honor. It's the last one you'll get. Besides, I'd rather not deal with a misguided idealist. He's just in the way."

As Kazan looked toward Barak inside the Paladin armor 2.0, he then turned to the teams of CMNE, JNPR, SIBR (sans Skye), and STRQ (sans Summer) as he spoke.

"Well? Deal with the fool. My Malevolent can assist you."

Jaune only glared at him as he spoke.

"And what makes you think we'll agree to that?!"

"You simply have no choice. One of the things you don't know about me is that I prepare for every eventuality. This situation is no different. That upgrade of a Paladin will stop at nothing to leave no trace of you on this Earth. And I'd rather not have glory of the Argent's death whisked away from me."

Then, Neo spoke up to him as she walked closer.

"But what does Roman have to do with this?!"

"Roman is under a new contract, one that binds with his life. If it expires... well, so will he."

As Neo looked at Roman, she gave a sad look toward him and felt as though she lost him all over again.

"Roman... why take that gambit again? You know how it ended."

"The odds are different, Neo. It _has_ to be different. It has to be!"

Neo, not willing to face it anymore, only held her hand up to shush him and spoke, trying to do so clearly through her oncoming shakiness of her voice.

"Did you ever think about _mine_?"

As Roman saw the tears coming down her left cheek, he tried to comfort her as he began walking to her, beginning to feel the fang of guilt sinking into his heart.

"Neo..."

However, before Roman could take one more step, he was barred by Hazel before he spoke.

"If your love wasn't enough for her... do you really think your words would matter now?"

As Roman looked at Neo in sadness, it quickly transmuted into that of anger as he glared at Ruby.

"You! You made Neo into this!"

As Roman attempted to fire his cane at her, he was quickly stopped by Tyrian who used his tail to snatch it before slamming him to the ground and taking hold of the cane as his tail wrapped around it.

"Salem's orders were specific. Kazan will deal with the girl. And that... is... that."

As Roman growled, Arthur spoke up as he spoke.

"If you really want revenge that badly, why don't you take it out on Barak over there?"

While Roman turned to Barak, who was inside the mech, the latter spoke of his pride in his power and a liking to his armor.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing! But I must admit... I am deeply enjoying this Paladin!"

To prove this, he shot at the airship flying around the mech, missing them but not before electrocuting those on board and causing it to crash near the group, much to their horror as Ruby shouted before Kazan took advantage of the other teams' feelings.

"No!"

"Either you fight me with Ms. Rose and let your friends die... or you leave her be and save them yourselves."

For Qrow, it was no choice at all as he glared at him with a growl before looking to Ruby in concern.

"Ruby! You can't do this! I already lost Summer twice! I'm not gonna lose you, too!"

Ruby only glared at him, making Qrow surprised as she spoke.

"Trust me."

With that, Qrow could only nod before he spoke.

"Okay. Everyone in my team and Oscar, we look for Yang! CMNE, you, Tukson, and Raider go look for Blake! JNPR, you and the rest of SIBR will help the others take care of that mech! Ruby has to do this alone."

As everyone got into agreement on their task, JNPR and SIBR went toward the path along the edge while CMNE, Tukson, and Raider went in the forest before Qrow looked back at Ruby, who gave him a sad smile as she spoke.

"Thank you."

In response, Qrow nodded back before he spoke.

"You better not die on me."

As he took off, Oscar looked to see Salem's saddened face before the last of the group went away with the others and Ruby glared at Kazan as he drew out his Relic of Destruction while she got her scythe ready and had it behind her back as Salem, Maurice, and Selene watched in wonder for the father and daughter and concern for the first of the three as Roman, Tyrian, Arthur, and Hazel joined them.

* * *

In the forest, Yang was having trouble defending herself against Crimson as he began to brutally beat down on her with his claw, viciously tearing away at the metal paint on her robot arm before he grabbed it and tossed her to a tree, knocking her to the floor as he spoke.

"You've made a grave mistake choosing Ozpin!"

"At least Ozpin didn't kill Summer!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME TO MY FACE!"

As Crimson got pushed deeper and deeper into rage mode, he began to push her through countless trees, driving Yang farther and farther from where she was put to wait before he chucked her farther away by his arm, knocking her through several more trees, making a trail of dust from the speed at which she was knocked away.

* * *

Deep within the forest, Skye, Weiss, Logan, Ryker, and Maria were recovering from Barak's previous attack as they tried to comprehend their situation. At that moment as they tried to regain their balance, Skye took notice of the dust clouds that now floated in the sky as she saw a trail of it as she realized what happened before she made a break for it while Ryker grew worried as he and Logan spoke up.

"Skye! Where are you going?!"

"Yeah! We need to get off ground and soon!"

"Yang was supposed to check on Blake! They could've been hurt!"

At that moment, a different voice spoke up.

"You should worry about yourselves first..."

With that, they turned to the source of the voice to see Kace emerging from the shadows with Grimm-like claws on his hands and feet as well as red eyes as Weiss, Ryker, Skye, Logan, and Maria noticed this in horror with the Grimmite snarling at the Grimmwalker.

"Why through your life away? Humans don't deserve to live..."

As nervous as she became in his presence, Skye was just as adamant as ever in her determination to do as Ruby did: to help people.

"Humans deserve to choose for themselves. That's why they're with me. And why I'll always be with them."

Kace only growled before he extended his claws from his hand.

"Then you will die with them!"

As he lunged at her, Weiss got in between them while using her Myrtenaster to summon a pillar of stone to shield them, knocking Kace to the air before he maneuvered himself to latch on the opposite end of it just above them before he shouted to the petrified company.

"Join them in extinction!"

With that, Kace ran down along the rocky pillar as he snarled before beginning his free fall towards them, only for Kace to be shot away by Ryker, who held a weapon of Atlas personnel that was in the ship as Maria spoke in surprise.

"Not bad, kiddo."

Then, Kace got up from the wound before roaring in fury at them before Maria spoke.

"But not too good either!"

* * *

In another part of the forest, CMNE, Tukson, and Raider noticed a rocky pillar in the air as well as a dusty air trail before Mercury spoke up.

"Great. Now what?"

Raider had an idea as he spoke up.

"Now we split up. Mercury, you and Emerald head for the that dust trail. Neo, Tukson, you break for that pillar. Cinder and I'll press onward in case they dead ends. Got that?"

As everyone confirmed it with their nods, Raider heard a rustling from far away before he raised his hand.

"Hold up. Something's coming."

As the rustling got closer, Raider then heard a rushing sound headed toward them before he shoved Cinder away, the speedy figure barely having been able to scrape Cinder's robe before she came into view and glared at them with intrigue.

"Impressive. Not many Huntsmen can be aware of when I strike."

As Raider glared at Rain, he spoke to the others.

"You guys know the plan. Now go."

Taking their mission to account, Mercury and Emerald made a break for the dusty trail while Neo and Tukson went toward the pillar as Rain spoke to Raider.

"Your mission is in vain. Kazan already has two relics in his possession. Normally, I'm not so vulgar as to say this, but I sincerely doubt your Argent friend has any hope in Hell."

Raider only smirked at her before he spoke.

"Watch your language. Soon, they'll say the same about you."

With that, Rain growled before getting her fist claws ready as she went toward Cinder and Raider with a shout before the two got their own swords and engaged in a clash.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Ruby and Kazan circled each other while the latter spoke to the two Atlesian soldiers that begrudgingly went with them as he spoke.

"You don't need to stay where you're not needed. Take your leave."

As they left, they glared at Kazan before one of them spoke.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Kazan. We swear that much."

As Ruby saw them take off to the forest with a sad look, she glared back at Kazan as she spoke.

"Even if you do take Argus, we will stop you."

"Perhaps you might... assuming you survive that long."

With that, Kazan moved closer to Ruby, attempting to strike with his Sword of Destruction as Ruby could only block it with her scythe before he attempted three more strikes, each blade dancing with another swiftly as Salem turned her head away before Selene noticed and spoke to her.

"Why are you looking away? You're the reason this is happening in the first place."

"I don't have a choice. My father sent his Horsemen here to deal with your friends and to keep watch over me. If I try anything, you would—"

Before she could finish, Maurice interrupted.

"Enough. You said we were to end this. Now end it."

At that moment, Kazan began to overpower Ruby with the swift swing from his sword, knocking Ruby to the ground while also knocking her scythe away before Kazan stepped closer to her.

"Hmm. Not bad... for a child."

Ruby only yelled out as she moved in to punch him, only for him to dodge her punches and kicks before using his sword to trip her and point his sword at her chest as he spake.

"Such a waste of potential. Here I was, hoping you'd prove a decent challenge. But, like Maria, the so-called 'Grimm Reaper', you were so disappointingly _easy_."

As he raised his sword and began to plunge it, he found himself frozen from where his sword would've struck her before Tyrian and the others took notice of Salem and Selene using their powers to freeze Kazan in that position as a dark purple aura came over him before the former spoke.

"Now!"

With that, Maurice went after Ruby and helped her up as he swiftly walked away with her before Kazan glared at Salem and Selene as he grunted while trying to speak.

"You think... you can... imprison me?!"

With that, his sword glowed orange before the dark purple aura dissipated and restored his movement before slashing an orange wave towards the girls, only for them to duck before Kazan took notice of Ruby and Maurice's disappearance as he shouted at them.

"Hide wherever you like! One way or the other, I'll find you!"

As Kazan went towards the forest himself, Salem noticed that one of her men wasn't present as she gasped while Selene helped her up and spoke.

"Where's Roman?"

"Never mind him. We need to take care of that Malevolent. It'll attract more Grimm here if we don't."

* * *

As they tried to figure out that mystery, JNPR tried to combat Barak and his mech as the Malevolent drew most of his focus on it before Nora fired at it, making him infuriated as he spoke.

"Who dares?!"

To his surprise, he noticed JNPR running along the edge of the forest where water surrounded it before Nora spoke to Ren.

"And you said it wasn't beach season."

As he saw them running, Barak thought he figured out the plan.

"I see what you're doing. Using the Grimm to do your dirty work. Well, I like to see you try!"

As Nora shot pink missiles at him, Barak used the mech to block the fire with his shields as he spoke.

"Heh. You honestly forget that Atlas gave you the hard-light dust they procured you? How pathetic!"

With that, Barak was about to open fire when the Malevolent eyes it's arm cannon and swooped toward it before breathing fire at it, surprising Barak as it practically grazed at the mech in spite of its shields. Fortunately, it didn't penetrate into the mechanism before he fired the blast at it, electrifying the Grimm before it seemed to sink to the sea before regaining its momentum with its wings and swerved towards the mech before latching itself onto it.

"Hey! Get off of me!"

As Barak had difficulty trying to extricate the creature, the Malevolent managed to tear into its back panel, opening it up as Jaune and Pyrrha took notice of it.

"What is it doing?!"

"It must be tearing into its weak spot."

In the moment that came next, the mech began to move backwards towards shore as the Malevolent lurched its tail onto it as an anchor as Barak screamed before the ground at Argus started shaking, causing concern for its citizens before Jaune saw his team's cue.

"Go!"

With that, they went toward the two titans with Ren and Nora going on top of the hand of the mech while Jaune and Pyrrha went atop the Malevolent's tail. As they climbed on both sides, Barak lurched the lever forward in frustration before he shoved the Malevolent off of him with Nora holding onto Ren and Jaune and Pyrrha on the back of the Malevolent before it used the tail as it pulled back to slash at the window of his mech, leaving it open as Barak braved the glass that broke inside. Seeing this, Nora and Ren looked to each other before nodding as he took her hand and lurched her towards the cockpit as she slammed her hammer onto Barack's face, knocking him to the wall as Ren then took his cue to jump from the arm that hovered in front of it before lunging in and shooting the panel before it shut down, making Barak infuriated.

"No, no, no!"

As this happened, the Malevolent began tearing away the mech, much to Jaune and Pyrrha's horror as it sunk its mouth into the arms before ripping them apart while also preparing to breathe fire upon them as Jaune grew frightened and wanted to do whatever he could to stop it.

"No, please! Stop!"

In surprise, the Malevolent ceased its fire, making Jaune and Pyrrha altogether confused before the Malevolent simply thwacked the mech to the shore, causing the back panel that it inadvertently clawed open to be impaled by a rocky pillar as Nora, Ren, and Barak braved the turbulence and the first two were able to survive whilst the tyrannical of the group couldn't hold on and got knocked out by the wall, adding onto the concussion from Nora's hammer. With that, the Malevolent took notice of Salem and Selene in the shore before flying towards her and landing gently before bowing its head to them, earning a more confused glance from both parties as Jaune and Pyrrha got off. With that, Jaune took notice of Salem and Selene before he glared at the former who showed more confusion and wonder than contempt.

"So you're Salem... you started all of this."

"How... how did you tell it to stop?"

"I... What?"

"When Selene came to me... I told the Grimm to follow me and my descendants, but..."

As Jaune got the hint of what she meant, he tried to confirm it before jumping to conclusions.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm, what, related to _you_?"

As the silence came on, Jaune widened his eyes before Pyrrha spoke up.

"We don't know that for sure, Jaune. Maybe it listened to you, but that could only tell us so much. Besides, now that Barak's taken care of, we need to help Ruby."

"Right, but let's not take any chances."

With that, Jaune held his hand up to his communicator before speaking.

"Nora, Ren, how you holding up?"

The former was the first to respond as she spoke.

"Other than being seasick for a while, doing great. Which is more than we can say for Barak. He's taking a nap."

"Okay. Meet us at the edge of the shore. We've gotta help Ruby!"

Selene then felt the need to update their situation as Salem looked to the forest and tensed her hand as Selene and Jaune's voices became barely audible.

"That's going to be difficult. They took off into the forest with my father. And I'm guessing Roman went after her, too."

"All the more reason to find her and help! If we don't find her, then..."

Then Ruby would die, along with any hope of being rid of her constant need for destruction. While it's true that she pushed herself to this, she spent many centuries wishing to undo this. And Ruby and her silver eyes are the key to achieving this. Without them...

"No. It won't happen."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake suddenly found herself in the ruins of Beacon as she gasped and looked around, breathing frantically as history repeated itself. The same Grimm that stormed the streets, the same fire-blazing building where she had to stand against Adam before, and worst of all... the same seemingly lifeless body of her best friend.

"YANG!"

As Blake reached out to her, she only heard Baron's sinister laughter before she turned behind her to see him with his hood on and with his mask off, evident by its appearance on his hand before he dropped it.

"Don't waste your breath. She's beyond your help."

"What have you done?!"

"Nothing. Crimson is presently keeping her occupied. For the time being, at least."

As she heard this, Blake could feel her will being drained as she began to feel tired, making her realize something...

"Wh-why am I... is it the Apathy?"

Baron only gave a light chuckle before he spoke.

"Not quite. My weapon is called 'Death Blade' for a reason. One slice is all it takes for them to fall lifeless. Of course, it doesn't have to be literal or immediate. Among the symptoms from contact with it are hallucinations, drowsiness, loss of will... and to top it off... I assume you know the result from Crimson's experiment."

As he spoke, Blake began to fall limp to the floor as her eyes dilated while looking towards the body of Yang.

"When my blade struck the White Fang, they didn't survive the first symptom long enough to even begin this. But I knew you would. Your friend was not wrong when she spoke of how similar you are with Salem in your flaws and trials. But this procedure will make you more alike than ever before."

Blake couldn't begin to care about what he was talking about, much less about anything. Was that one of the symptoms kicking in, or did it not matter to her anymore now that she's so close to death's door? Although... when she thought of how Crimson corrupted so many Faunus and other beings, she became worried, beginning to shake away the apathy overtaking her.

"W-What... do you mean?"

"You must know why I can't heed your request to leave you alone. It's because we need you, Blake. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you. A new generation of the Four Horsemen."

As he spake this, Blake widened her eyes as she felt as if her chest being constricted and twisted, causing her to let out a groan of pain, the apathy effect quickly fading into that of agony and suffering.

"Surprisingly, you are the second of Team RWBY to endure this. The first was your leader, Ruby Rose. Now there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, Karse and Skye interfered and broke the comet's hold on her. Yet, even that was to be expected."

As Blake felt her body contort in pain, her skin turned pale white as a dark substance came over her arms and transformed them into dark purple-red whips as her jacket tore itself apart before Baron knelt down to her.

"Lord Nigreos learned from its folly and advanced us to surpass even its power. Once we do to them as we did you, this excursion will prove to be our worthy closing assignment."

As she felt herself change, Blake's mind couldn't resist the new urges placed into her head. Those that make her aim to kill and to maim. As her yellow eyes turn dark red, however, Blake could only make one last thought of Yang as she remembered her hugging her back at Beacon as she spoke.

" _Please... get some rest."_

 _ **Play Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

As her voice played in her mind, Blake let out a gasp of surprise as a tear rolled down her face and she let out a deep breath before Baron spoke, convinced that victory was his.

"So... you've finally been broken."

However, in response, Blake's whips wrapped around Baron before she pulled him to her face as she spoke.

"Not even close. As long as I'm still standing... you will not hurt Yang, Ruby, Weiss, or anyone else ever again!"

With that, Blake tossed Baron to the wall, causing it to break away, revealing white light that now changed the scenery of Beacon's fall to that of a placid forest where they landed after falling from a spire as Blake's whips became coated in a black substance before changing back to her arms as Blake looked at them in surprise.

" _ **Tear down hollows**_

 _ **Take back eternity**_

 _ **Puppets learn to pull strings**_

 _ **And cut down the user's lead"**_

Then, Blake took notice of a shout of pain from Yang as she looked to the source that showed a pillar of dust that showed in the air as she went for her.

"Hold on, Yang!"

With that, Blake took off and turned her arms back into whips to provide greater distance from where she'd launch as Baron looked on with a smirk.

"Hmm... I suppose it's time to skip to the final stage."

" _ **Don't stop, don't think**_

 _ **Move up, don't blink now**_

 _ **On your knees, pray for rain**_

 _ **Don't breathe when you take your aim"**_

 _ **Pause Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

* * *

Far away, Crimson went towards Yang, who was consequently smashed to several trees behind her before she came to see him as he grazed his claw on the floor as he spoke.

"How could you?! How could you stay with that coward after what he did?! You should've abandoned him, left him to die another life!"

"Do you even... hear yourself? I'm not like you."

Crimson then stopped his grazing as he he held his claw in front of her face.

"That's true. You're not like me. Not yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see... but first... is it really true? Is Summer really gone?"

Yang only glared at him as she responded.

"Why would I tell you if it wasn't true?"

Instead of him retaliating in anger, Crimson only gave a light smile as he spoke.

"I hoped you would say that."

With that, Crimson swiftly took off her robot arm with his claw before he dug into Yang's chest, piercing through her aura and earning her screamed shout of pain before Mercury shouted to him.

"Hey, freak show! Let her go!"

Hearing his voice, Crimson turned to see Mercury and Emerald getting themselves ready to fight as he held Yang by her neck, showing the wound he made to the two of them, making them widen their eyes in horror before he spoke.

"You're too late."

With that, he tossed Yang to the ground in front of them, leaving her wound open to the air as Yang began to breathe raggedly, the blood of her wound turning black and with her cringing in pain and crying out for mercy as he spoke.

"No... no!"

"Yang's beyond your help now."

Seeing Yang in this state made Mercury glare at Crimson as he got his feet ready to strike.

"You're going to pay for this!"

As Mercury began to fire silver bullets from his feet at Crimson, he used his claw to shoot talons at the bullets, only for them to swerve around them and hit Crimson, knocking him back as Mercury kept watch over Yang as the victim squirmed.

"Calm down, Yang. We'll help you."

However, Yang was against this as her golden hair began to bleach and her skin turned pale white as she spoke.

"No... run... you n-need to run...!"

"What? What are you—?"

Before Emerald could finish her question, Yang began to shout in pain and prolong it as her forehead began growing horns while her lavender eyes turned red and her right decapitated arm changed as the accumulated black substance took over it and shifted into that of a claw and her teeth sharpened like knives before she fell to the floor. As Yang took her deep breath, Emerald began to back away in fear as she tried to get Mercury's attention.

"Uh... Mercury?"

At that moment, Mercury evaded his talons while shooting at him with his feet before he successfully knocked down Crimson to the ground. Before he could make one more blow, Mercury heard Emerald's panicked voice.

"Mercury!"

As he heard her voice, he turned to see Yang changed beyond recognition as he widened his eyes. Along with that, the beast began to look his way and sense an abundance of negativity from him. Acting on this, Yang lunged at Mercury, only for Blake to arrive and knock Yang away to the floor as Crimson looked on in surprise. As Blake stood up, revealing her current state to the others, Mercury and Emerald were dumbfounded at their state as the former spoke.

"What the... what's happened to you guys?"

Blake only looked toward Mercury as she answered.

"I don't know if now's the best time to explain."

With that, the now feral Yang got up from her position and began to glare at Blake with new malice, making her worried as she spoke.

"Yang... what's happened to you?!"

As Yang snarled, Crimson got up from the ground before he answered.

"I told you. Ozpin was a parasite. You can blame him for that."

Upon realizing that he was the one who transformed her, Blake began to growl at him as she used her whips on Crimson, only for him to vanish in a white haze before he reappeared and gripped her by the arms, making Blake exclaim before Emerald got out her weapons and attempted to shoot down Crimson, only for him to vanish before reappearing in the air and kicking her to the ground before he landed roughly on her chest, making her exclaim before she turned to see the snarling Yang crawling towards her as her eyes saddened before while she spoke to Crimson.

"Why...? Why would you do this?!"

"I gave her a second chance. She proved that she was better than Ozpin by telling me the truth. This is her reward. And it doesn't stop there."

With that, Crimson turned to Yang before he spoke.

"She's all yours, Yang. Give her what she deserves."

As Yang leaped onto Blake, she growled at her before the recently altered Faunus began to weep as her ears drooped down.

"Yang... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken my promise. I promised to protect you! And I let you down!"

As she said this, Yang began to show a confused look as what was left of her mind began to show images of her with Blake at the classroom, the ball, and back at the abandoned farm as they held hands before she repeated her words.

"Protect... me?"

Crimson only grew irritated, but kept his temper just as he spoke.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

At that moment, Emerald and Mercury looked at the scene in horror before Yang looked at them and gave a dark smile before she blinked one of her eyes toward them. At first, they had a look of confusion before Mercury got the hint and whispered.

"Emerald, use your semblance."

"What?"

"Just do it."

As Emerald nodded and Yang looked back at the petrified Blake, she began to bare her fangs before lunging her teeth at her neck, earning Blake's shocked gasp, as well as Crimson's displeased look as he turned away, catching Emerald's notice before she herself became afraid of what could've happened to Blake in reality. As she gently undid her illusion, Crimson looked in surprise to see Yang's mouth not in her neck, but instead, on Blake's mouth as the surprised Grimmite Faunus, much as she accepted the kiss, looked at her in hope as she spoke.

"Yang... is that really—?"

She then responded with a hug before she spoke.

"Gotcha."

As she said this, Crimson showed a look of his own surprise as Yang helped Blake up with a look of longing as the latter of the girls had a smile on her face.

"What... what happened to me? What happened to you?!"

"Explaining that wouldn't matter. I'm just glad we're still ourselves."

With this in mind, Yang looked at Crimson as she spoke.

"Crimson... why would you do this to us?"

"You should ask Salem. She asked me to do this."

As they heard her name, Blake and Yang looked to each other before Mercury and Emerald turned to Crimson as the former spoke up.

"Wait. Salem put you up to this?"

"What for?"

As if to answer, Baron appeared in the forest in a dark purple haze as he spoke.

"A pitiful attempt at her own rebellion, I'd say."

With that, Yang and Blake turned to see the smirking Baron before the latter spoke to Mercury and Emerald.

"Guys, leave him to us and go help the others."

Normally, in this type of situation, Mercury and Emerald would argue, but with how much the situation's changed so far, they had to agree to it as they nodded while Yang spoke to Crimson.

"Crimson... Summer would want you to help us."

In reply, he gave his own smile as he spoke.

"I know."

With that, Crimson took Mercury and Emerald by their hands before he vanished in a white haze as Yang glared at Baron.

"Leave... us... alone. This is your last chance."

Despite her bold answer, Baron took notice of Yang's trembling arm as he laughed to himself.

"Do you really believe that? Or are you just saying to to protect her?"

As Yang grunted at this, Baron continued to rub the salt in her wound.

"Even when you were granted all that power, you're still too scared of your own shadow."

This drew Yang's anger to her boiling point before Blake placed her hand on her Grimm arm before she spoke.

"She's not protecting me. And I'm not protecting her."

"Then who are you protecting?"

Blake only looked to Yang, who gave a smile of relief before they looked back to Baron.

"We're protecting each other."


	13. Grimm Ending

**Chapter 12:** "Grimm Ending"

Within the forest, Ruby and Maurice were traveling deeper in the forest with the former limping from the damage the Relic of Destruction has caused her as Ruby looked to Maurice out of concern.

"Are you sure... that it's the best plan?"

"No, but it's the best even I could come up with on short notice. But... it's still likely that Kazan would find us."

At that moment, they heard bushes rustling from far away before they turned to the source as Ruby spoke.

"What's that?"

As an answer, they were visited upon by several Beowulves along with Canis who smirked devilishly before Maurice grew afraid whereas Ruby grew annoyed as they spoke while she glared at Canis.

"The Grimm!"

"You! You're mine!"

"I'll tell you what's gonna be yours. My claws in your plush, cuddly, super soft face!"

At that moment, however, one of the Beowulves was shot by a red flare before Ruby and Maurice turned behind them to see Roman with his cane firing at the Grimm, leaving only Canis and two more Beowulves as he realized how outmatched he is as he spoke.

"Uh-oh."

With that, Canis took off, leaving the two Beowulves before they took their cue to leave as Ruby looked at Roman with an odd mixture of fear and determination as he pointed his cane at her while she spoke.

"Roman?"

"You've come a long way from being a pain in my tuchus, haven't you, Red? First, you single-handedly dismantled my operation, then you let me get eaten by a Grimm, and now, you've taken Neo away from me!"

"You made that happen all by yourself. I'll give you the first one, though."

"And I suppose the rest is on me?"

"Uh, yeah! The way you were talking had so much negativity that it made you the Grimm's snack. And it left Neo all alone! If you didn't live the way you did, she'd still be with you. So you don't get to blame me for what you've done."

As Roman glared at Ruby, he prepared to fire at Ruby with a growl before he began shaking his hand. This wasn't out of fear or anger, but out of hesitation. As Ruby took notice of this, she continued speaking to Roman, trying to reach out to him.

"You have to listen. Whatever promise that Nigreos made you, it can't be worth what's happened to you. Or Neo."

As Roman heard this from Ruby, his eyes softened their gaze before he noticed a Grimm running toward them before he fixed his gaze at it and fired, making Ruby react with a block before noticing that he actually shot down a Grimm before she looked to see him set his cane down and looked to her as he spoke.

"There's a lot riding on you, Red. Don't let me down."

Ruby then gave a confident and grateful nod as she and Maurice continued treading in the forest before Roman spoke up to her as he heard more Beowulves approaching.

"And one more thing. If I don't make it back... tell Neo I did what I had to do... Ruby."

Hearing him say that, Ruby widened her eyes before she felt a sense of longing toward him. He may have been doing bad things in Vale, but according to Roman, it was because he made a bet can't afford to lose. Whatever that meant, Ruby still felt worried as she gave a determined nod to him.

"You better live long enough to tell her yourself."

As they went forward, Roman turned around to notice more Grimm and got his cane out before he spoke.

"You know, you savages really need to consider your odds more."

Suddenly, Roman noticed them being whittled away one by one before they were all dark mists as he noticed Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow dispatching the last of them before they turned to notice him, making him a bit nervous before he spoke.

"Well. Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss, Skye, Logan, Ryker, Oscar, and Maria found themselves under siege by Kace as he growled while he spoke.

"Is it fear... or courage that compels you, fleshlings?"

As he circled Weiss, Logan, and Skye, Maria turned to Ryker and Oscar as she spoke.

"Do either of you guys have another secret weapon back there?"

Ryker, regrettably, gave her the bad news as he spoke.

"No. That's the only one I have."

Hearing this, Maria saw their situation to be hopeless as she sighed.

"Well, we're doomed."

"Not yet. It just needs a new more powerful charge. Oscar, can you take a look in the back and see if there are any Dust cartridges?"

"Sure. It shouldn't be a—"

Before Oscar could go, however, he found himself frozen and unable to move as he felt an intense pain in his head before Ryker checked on him.

"Oscar, are you okay?"

"I don't know... my head... hurts!"

"Oscar. Get a grip on yourself."

With the pain in his head, Oscar couldn't be able to manage this as he began yelling out in pain.

* * *

 _As his shout of pains echoed, Oscar found himself alone in his mind as he looked around in a blank landscape before he tried to find his friends, desperate to help them._

" _Hello? Ryker! Weiss! Skye! Logan! Maria!"_

 _At that moment, however, he heard a dark and calm voice speaking to him._

" _My, my... a young farmboy that's managed to be a Huntsman. Just imagine that..."_

 _As he heard this voice, Oscar remembered when he'd heard this along with Ozpin when they tried to find out his secrets as he called him out._

" _Who are you?! Show yourself!"_

 _In that moment, that same voice spoke up behind him, making Oscar turn around in surprise as he spoke._

" _What a shame. And here I thought we could be friends."_

 _As he looked at him, Oscar realized who it was as he spoke._

" _You're... you're a part of Team BLCK, aren't you?"_

" _Indeed."_

" _But... when did you even get in my head? Our head?"_

 _As an answer, Lachesis formed a dark orb on his hand before he formed a dark barrier around them before he spoke._

" _Since you've started your journey to Atlas, someone had to keep surveillance on you... how do you think Lord Nigreos comprehended your schemes? To bring Salem to her senses and turn her against us? But that's not all that we saw."_

 _Then, the dark dome showed Crimson viciously attacking Ruby after a disagreement in Argus city as it showed Ruby shedding tears before he spoke onward._

" _We also saw your trials, your misery, and above all, your fear. And you didn't need the Grimm to have it all. It was Ozpin all along. Now that you've known the truth, it has been far more harrowing for you than any Grimm, because after all, how can you possibly strike back against what exists in the mind? You can't."_

 _As Oscar heard this, he lunged at Lachesis, only to phase through him before he spoke onwards._

" _But that's not what I'm interested in. I'm looking for the Crown of Choice. And Ozpin alone knows where it is."_

 _As Oscar heard this, he remembered how Ozpin retreated into his mind at the forest as he spoke._

" _So that's why Ozpin hid in my mind. He wasn't ashamed... he saw you in his head and tried to keep me out of danger!"_

" _Correct. But it was in vain, as you can see."_

 _With that, Lachesis revealed Ozma bound in dark chains as Oscar grew worried._

" _Ozpin!"_

" _He has been thwarted. And now, you will show us the Relic of Choice... or he will be destroyed."_

* * *

In reality, Oscar had gone unconscious as Ryker tried in vain to wake him up as he spoke.

"Oscar! Oscar, wake up!"

As this happened, Kace spoke to Skye and the others as he clawed on the ground.

"Swear loyalty to Lord Nigreos and you may yet live to be my pet."

Seeng the predicament her friends are in, as well as Oscar's apparent mind meltdown, Skye only glared at Kace before she spoke.

"I told you before. I choose to stand by them. And I always will."

"Oh... so unwise."

With that, Kace leaped at them as Skye prepared for the worst before a cage of black ink caught Kace as he was knocked back before he got up and looked around to notice a giant black bird cage with a black spiral in the center of the floor before he attempted to break out of it in a fit of rage. As Kace did this, Weiss, Skye, and Logan looked in the forest to notice Angel imprisoning Kace as they grew surprised while Weiss sensed a familiar feeling from her as they spoke.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, but I'm just glad we don't have to deal with that thing."

The more Weiss gazed at Angel, the more she became familiar with her as she drew tears from her eyes and spoke.

"Mom?"

As she said this, Skye and Logan turned to her out of confusion as they spoke.

"What?"

"She's your mom?"

"I don't know... but, it feels like it is."

"Well, can you maybe tell your Mom that we need help?"

As Weiss gazed at Angel, she could see her speaking with her mouth, but it appeared to be silent to everyone else as Weiss widened her eyes before she nodded and spoke to the others.

"You guys look after Oscar and the others. I'm ending this."

This made Logan concerned as he spoke.

"What? But he'll kill you! You haven't recovered yet!"

Having remembered the events she went through, ranging from her father hitting her mother before to when she was forced to perform dance routines and pleaded the crowd except her father, to her being forced to sing, and finally, to her father slapping her on the face, worsening the scar before he exited the door, Weiss knew what to do with those moments.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But you've seen me too weak, too often. Now it's their turn to face reality."

With that, Weiss voluntarily stepped in the cage, phasing through it as the black ink latched onto her right hand before it spread up to the right side of her face, making her blue iris sparkle like glitter while she drew her Myrtenaster out and got ready to fight as Kace growled.

* * *

In the forest, Salem, Selene, Jaune, and Pyrrha were searching for Ruby but with no success as they saw no trace of her at the moment with Jaune becoming agitated.

"Great. How are we supposed to find Ruby in this place? It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

As they got closer, however, Pyrrha noticed a rocky spire that grew in the area while also seeing the dust in the air, now becoming thin as they were airborne for some time as she spoke.

"More like a scavenger hunt. You think Kazan and Ruby did all this?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard clashing far away before they took notice of Raider and Cinder fighting off Rain as she forced the two to defense with her quick attacks from her claws. While she watched it happen, Pyrrha couldn't help but tense her hands before Jaune noticed it and turned to the others.

"Guys, think you can head for that smokescreen up ahead?"

As Salem and Selene nodded to him, the latter spoke up to them.

"Just make sure you're careful."

"Got it."

With that, Jaune turned to Pyrrha and placed his hand on top of her shoulder, making her turn to him before he spoke.

"You got this, Pyrrha."

As she heard this, Pyrrha remembered how differently he acted from the Fall of Beacon when she chose to fight Cinder as she smiled.

"That's not like you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Last time this situation happened, you were begging me not to go."

As Jaune got surprised by this, Salem and Selene found themselves giggling at Pyrrha's comment before he quickly became embarrassed as he tried to change the topic.

"Okay! I get it! Can we just get going already?"

As Pyrrha made a small smile at this, she looked at Jaune before he gave a smirk while he spoke.

"Okay. How about this?"

At that moment, Jaune took Pyrrha by surprise as he kissed her, catching her off guard before she accepted it and leaned into it for a moment before they parted lips, the blush still evident on Pyrrha's cheeks as they spoke.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Jaune Arc?"

"Had to happen some time, right?"

"Thank you..."

With that, Pyrrha ran to the battle as Jaune sighed before he spoke.

"You're welcome."

* * *

As the battle continued, Rain was forced to block as Raider used his Armageddon before he shouted to Cinder.

"Now!"

At that moment, Cinder's left arm began to glow orange as a fireball appeared before she cast it as a flamethrower, forcing Raider to jump away before Rain braced it as she grunted. As Cinder panted her breath while the dust settled, it revealed Rain in a red aura as she laughed in triumph before Cinder spoke up in surprise.

"What? How could her aura block the Fall Maiden's power?"

At that moment, Rain quickly dashed at Cinder and pinned her to the ground, making Raider worried before he suddenly got waylaid by a phantom of Rain as he got kicked to a nearby tree before the phantom disappeared while Rain spoke condescendingly to Cinder.

"Fools! You, like your powers, are _nothing_ if you're not united! And as you're one half short..."

As a response, however, Rain heard Pyrrha's voice as she ran to join in the fight.

"She's right here!"

With that, Pyrrha then created an orange and black bow and arrow before firing it at Rain, only for her to catch it before she looked at it, only for it to explode, sending her back with a thud before Pyrrha lifted the satisfied Cinder up as she spoke.

"You alright?"

"Never better."

With that, Cinder turned to Raider, who stood up trying to join in again, only for Cinder to dismiss him.

"Hold on."

"What?"

"Go check on Neo and Tukson. They might need help."

Taking in her words, he knew that whoever they're facing, they might need help as he nodded before he spoke.

"You two better play nice."

With that, Raider took off for the others as Pyrrha smiled to him. Then, they looked at Rain, who grunted as she stood up on her feet, she tried to divide them and gain the advantage, or even better, have them turn against each other.

"Doesn't this infuriate you? That the both of you have the power when it should be yours alone?"

"No. I had an attitude adjustment."

"How so?"

With that, Cinder turned to Pyrrha with a smile as she spoke of why she would choose not to take that role.

"Someone asked me once if I believed in destiny."

As Pyrrha smiled back, she and Cinder turned to face Rain as the latter spoke.

"And I'm happy to say, 'I still do.'"

This only earned Rain's scoff before she spoke.

"Well, listen to you. Unfortunately, destiny won't be on your side."

With that, Rain lunged at the Fall Maidens with a vicious roar as Cinder and Pyrrha prepared themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were confronting Baron as he sneered at them.

"How amusing. You continue to stand by each other, even though the ability to do so forever is impossible."

"I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me. And I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now."

As Baron heard this from Blake he began to laugh as he spoke to Yang.

"She made that promise to Adam, too, once. You can see for yourself how well she's kept it."

"Did she make that promise to him, or to the monster he was playing the part as?"

"You have quite the nerve to talk, looking like you do."

As Baron stung Yang with such a comment, Blake spoke up towards him in a verbal counter.

"Like you're any better on the inside."

"I highly doubt it'll matter for much longer. All the power coursing through you, and yet you still fail to grasp it. There is a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."

This made Yang confused as she scoffed at his words.

"So what? You worried about us now?"

"No. There's no saving you."

With that, Baron got his hand on his 'death blade' before Blake and Yang got ready as they stood facing him in their stance before the girls rushed at him first.

 _ **Play Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

As they rushed him, Baron moved in to counter them with his sword, only for them to dodge before he used the momentum to attempt to cut down Blake, who used her semblance to evade it, urging him to strike Yang next, only for him to be blocked by her gauntlet left over from her transformation before she punched him with her claw and jumped away before using her increased agility to launch herself another direction as Blake began to assault him with her whip arms. As she did, he was forced to retaliate, slamming his sword into the ground as she leaped over him and kicked him toward Yang who launched herself using her feet before punching him with her Grimm arm again, sending him back before Blake attempted to strike with her whip, only for Baron to take a step back and evade it before using it to swipe at her, only to miss before Yang moved in to kick him back as she planted her Grimm arm on the ground. Fortunately, in spite of her bulky Grimm arm, she was still a good kicker. And this greatly assisted Blake as she leaped backward before grabbing her weapon with her whip before changing her hands back as she tossed it at Baron, only for him to vanish before it could hit him.

" _ **Climb up, come clean**_

 _ **Move back the smokescreen**_

 _ **It's all here, it's all you**_

 _ **Get clear on the darker view"**_

 _ **Pause Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

With that, Baron began to laugh in echoes, causing Blake and Yang to look around for any sign of him before they suddenly felt a powerful force digging into their lungs before they were both suddenly launched far away through the forest before they came out and landed on a rocky bridge by a waterfall before Baron reappeared in front of them with a smirk before he spoke.

"Looking for me?"

As they got up, Yang got confused as to how he managed to attack them the way he did as Blake pieced it together. The vanishing and the great input to damage was a lot like their own semblances.

"How... did he do that?"

"His semblance must be a lot like ours. Before he could take the hit, he leaves his shadow copies behind and they take it instead. But there's more. Those shadow copies can absorb the energy from the damage they take and store it up to the real one for him to send it back when he's ready."

"So he gets to dish out damage without having to fuel it? Ugh, that's just not fair."

Baron only gave a smirk back to Yang as he spoke.

"It may not be fair, but it is necessary to fulfill Lord Nigreos' will."

As Blake and Yang panted, Baron began to smirk again before vanishing for a moment before reappearing as he held Blake's weapon that she tossed earlier, surprising them before he smirked as he spoke.

"Don't blink now."

 _ **Resume Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

With that, Baron tossed it at Blake in a quick speed, much to Yang's horror before she leaped at it and caught it with her Grimm arm before Blake turned her arms into whips again before she tossed one of them to Yang, who caught it before she pulled on it while Blake used her other whip to get her weapon as Yang tossed it in the air for her to catch. As she caught her weapon, Blake attempted to use it in Baron before he smirked as he got his death blade out to block Blake's Gambol Shroud as he engaged in a clash, one which he easily won as the shockwave of it sent Blake back as Baron was pushed a few inches while Blake hit a wall with her back, draining her aura before she was forced to hold on by a thread while Yang held on to the whip Blake gave her.

"Blake!"

" _ **Don't stop, don't think, don't look back**_

 _ **You're a bolt of lightning in the sky now**_

 _ **Don't stop, don't think, don't look back**_

 _ **I've pulled you in, nowhere to hide now"**_

Seeing the opportunity, Baron moved in to attack Yang with his death blade, only for Yang to pull up Blake quickly with her strength before he swung and missed as Yang somersaulted backwards before he swung and missed again, urging him to resort to close combat maneuvers as she had to block them before she was kicked back by Baron, making Yang pant as she stood up with him speaking condescendingly.

"Your aura's bound to be running low. But I have plenty to spare."

And with a snap of his fingers, countless shadow copies of him swarmed around Yang before they each prepared their own death blade as Blake, who managed to land on the bridge thanks to Yang's efforts, looked on in surprise as she gasped before they closed in on her rapidly.

" _ **Don't stop, don't think, don't look back**_

 _ **You're a bolt of lightning in the sky now**_

 _ **Don't stop, don't think, don't look back**_

 _ **I've pulled you in, prepare to die now"**_

As they swarmed Yang, she was forced to block their swords before she grabbed one of them by the head and slam him against the other copies, making them dissolve before she slammed the last one on the ground.

" _ **I am Dark Matter, your road to ruin**_

 _ **I am Dark Matter, I'm your undoing"**_

With the copies gone, Yang turned to face Baron, only for her to see Blake jumping onto Baron before he could snap his fingers, making him surprised before Blake used her whip arms to wrap around him and fling him to the waterfall, the action which Baron countered as he landed on the rocky wall with his feet before leaping toward them and getting his death blade out to attack them, only for them to block it, making Blake's Gambol Shroud shatter while she and Yang were knocked back by the shockwave as Baron smirked.

"Now for the moment of truth. Do you really believe you're any faster than you were at Beacon?"

As Yang heard this, her arms began to shake and tremble before he smirked.

"I didn't think so."

" _ **Bring me your soul, bring me your hate**_

 _ **In my name, you will create**_

 _ **Bring me your fear, bring me your pain**_

 _ **You will destroy in my name"**_

With that, Baronbegan to sync his aura with the death blade as it began to glow black with white linings, making Yang widen her eyes before she put on a look of determination as Blake watched in horror as he prepared to end it.

" _ **I am Dark Matter, your road to ruin"**_

As Baron drew his sword out, he planted it on the surface of the ground before he ran to her, scarring it with a black outline while Blake grew petrified.

"YANG!"

" _ **I am Dark Matter, I'm your undoing"**_

As Baron drew his sword out of the ground and prepared an overhead slash, Yang could only glare at him before a great black and white shockwave came, making Neo, Tukson, Raider, Pyrrha, Cinder, Rain, the two Atlesian soldiers, and all others currently not doing battle to look at the area where the shockwave occurred before the dust cleared in the area, showing that Yang had caught the death blade and suffered no effects as she glared at him with her already red eyes glaring at him.

"Gotcha."

With that, she got her leftover gauntlet ready to strike a devastating punch to Baron, knocking him back before Yang showed she still had his sword.

"I may not be faster. But I'm smarter."

With that, Yang snapped the sword in two, stunting the Grimmite as he gasped before she tossed his broken blade behind her with him on his knees, doubling over from this before Blake looked at her and smiled.

 _ **End Les Friction Music: "Dark Matter"**_

Not long after, though, they heard his sinister laughing before they looked to him as Yang grew annoyed that he wouldn't quit.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you... there's a high price to pay for all of this."

This made Blake curious as she spoke up to the Grimmite next.

"And what price is that?"

"Any moment now... the Grimm will come to Argus and tear it apart. And your leader... she's done now. Her journey ends here."

This petrified the couple before Yang realized what Team BLCK was just assigned to do.

"They were trying to split us up all along. And now, Ruby's..."

Seeing the fear on Yang's face, Baron chuckled again before he backed up.

"There's still time for you to say your farewells. But you've paid the price. And now, her time in this world... is over."

With that, Baron held his hands out before he allowed himself to fall, making Blake and Yang concerned as they ran to him before he fell down. When they looked over the edge, they saw that no splash was made other than the waterfall. Somehow or another, they had a feeling that they'll see Baron again. But at the moment, it didn't matter as Blake suddenly began to break down in tears before Yang went to her side to check on her. Seeing her, Blake immediately began to hug her as she sobbed in her before she spoke to her, trying not to let her sobs overwhelm her speech.

"I'll never break my promise. I swear..."

As she sobbed, Yang soothed her as she brushed her back before planting a gentle kiss on her lips, making Blake calm down as she embraced it before they had to cease their air for breath as Yang spoke.

"I know you won't. Now let's find the others and hurry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was standing guard against Kace as Logan looked on with Skye, Ryker, and Maria while he looked over the unconscious Oscar before Neo and Tukson arrived with the latter speaking first.

"Is everyone alright?"

"What's going on?"

Logan was the first to answer their question as he grew curious himself.

"I don't know. I've never seen Weiss like this before. I knew she was fierce, but I didn't expect this."

To prove this, she spoke to him with a glare as she held up her Myrtenaster to his face.

"Who or whatever you are, it's just you and me now."

"No, it's just me, _Schnee_."

As Kace said her last name with venom in his voice, Weiss could easily assume that he was very disgusted with them. And she knew it was for good reason. After all, her father had done so many terrible things to the Faunus while also using them for his own ends. She figured that somewhere along the way, Kace cane to view all of humanity as those wretched beings, hence his apparent hatred. At that moment, as if some unspeakable force came over her, Weiss only smirked before she spoke.

"You're going to regret fighting me."

With that, Weiss began to spin as if she was in a ballet, being on the tops of her feet before she began to prance around while summoning glyphs over her. As she did so, it confused Kace as he eyed her carefully, watching her dance as he didn't notice her setting up one glyph after another, even in plain sight. Still, it'd only be a matter if time before he'd notice. With that in mind, Weiss sped up her dancing as she created the glyphs. Seeing the pace quicken, his patience quickly ran out as he snarled before he lunged at her, only to miss as she jumped away, both of them repeating the pattern before Weiss finished setting up the last glyph as he spoke to her softly.

"Come here, you little cretin. You can dance for me after I make you plead."

"I don't think so."

With that, the glyphs began to glow white before they began to thrust a long sword at him, making Kace block them with his claws before he had to jump away to avoid them.

"That should buy me some time."

As he did this, Weiss was stamping her Myrtenaster to the ground, creating a glyph on the floor as a snowflake appeared before a giant Knight was beginning to come through it, making Logan widen his eyes in surprise before Kace was able to shatter the glyphs with his claws as he leaped on one of the arms and trailed it down before slashing at the glyph it came from, shattering it before Weiss put on a look of frustration as she still tried to summon the knight while Kace repeated the pattern. As half of the glyphs set up were destroyed, Kace turned behind him to see the suit of armor standing before him as he glared at it while Weiss smirked at him. With that, Kace lunged at the knight before its eyes glowed red and roared before it, along with the glyphs that were left over, began to attack him with a rapid volley from the swords, once again forcing him to act on instinct as he attacked the swords before the knight began to swing his sword, swiping at him before Kace thwacked it away from him and stabbing through it, destroying it before he lunged at Weiss, who found herself ran through with his claw as a black liquid substance cane from where Kace stabbed her, making Logan and the others shocked while Angel looked on in worry far away before Weiss fell to her knees as she felt a strange sensation flowing through her. As she groaned from this change, her skin had turned pale before her shoes broke apart with a black substance covering them and an orange light being used as a jewel for them, making Logan surprised as he took notice of her blue dress blackening before it added a red color in place of white for the skort before Weiss grew a long sharp horn on her head and sharp teeth as her blue eyes turned crimson red, making her deliver a short pained scream. Speaking of Crimson, he appeared with Mercury and Emerald in tow before they noticed the scene around them with the group looking on in horror as Weiss had completely changed as well. Seeing her in this state, it worried the others before Kace spoke down to her as she took her deep breath.

"You possess a stronger will, not like the others'. But not strong enough. You are mine now, Schnee. And you will do what I say."

Hearing this, Weiss only stood up in defiance before she glared at him.

"And why would I do that?"

Hearing this, Kace grew surprised as he spoke to the Grimmified Weiss.

"What?"

"I don't know what you just did to me, but if you expected that to make me your puppet, then you've wasted your time. I'm doing being anyone's puppet. For good."

With that, Weiss picked up her Myrtenaster, causing it to change in design and color as it became coated in a dark substance, turning it into a spear before the same orange jewel appeared at the bottom as Kace widened his eyes before Weiss bellowed out as she stabbed it through Kace, earning a choked gag before he began to breathe heavily as he spoke to her.

"This... isn't over..."

"Maybe not. But you? You're done."

With that, she quickly removed the spear before he took his turn to fall to his knees as he groaned while clutching to his chest where the laceration was made. Not very long after, Kace fell on his back and closed his eyes as he gave a last sigh before his body went limp with black liquid all over her new Myrtenaster. And with that, the cage went away as it dissolved before Weiss turned to Logan and saw his look of relief before he ran over to her and hugged her before she reciprocated it as she spoke.

"I did it."

"Yeah. You did. But... where did tat marking come from?"

As Logan made a mention of this, Weiss got confused.

"Huh? What marking?"

At that moment, Neo used her semblance to turn a simple rock into a mirror before she spoke.

"You might need to see this."

As she showed Weiss the mirror, she noticed that her skin had changed as it turned very pale, as well as a black marking on her face, along with red eyes and a very thin pupil in each of them as she gasped in disbelief and shock before Logan spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know. But, maybe Mom would—"

As she turned behind her, she noticed that Angel had gone from sight before she grew stupefied as well as worried.

"Mom? Mom?! Oh, where did she go...?"

As she hung her head down, Logan walked up to her before he gave his support to her.

"Don't worry. We'll see her again soon. You can count on it."

"Thanks, Logan. It's nice to hear."

At that moment, they heard a rustling from the bushes before Ryker looked to the source and spoke.

"Uh, guys? I don't think the worst is over yet!"

With that, the group got ready to brace for another attack, only for Blake and Yang to come through them before the whole group stood in shock as Skye noticed their condition.

"Blake? Yang? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. We've just been through a lot, as you can see."

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm digging the claw, though. Cool, right?"

This only earned a scoff from Weiss before she replied.

"Only if you want to clutter personal space."

As she heard her voice, Blake and Yang became surprised themselves to see Weiss had changed just as drastically as they did, except the latter was more into it.

"Whoa, Weiss. Love the makeover."

"This isn't a makeover. It's a metamorphosis. And... you guys made it through okay?"

"Yeah. But we're more worried about Ruby."

As he heard this, Raider arrived through the bushes just in time to her it as he spoke.

"Why? What's going on?"

As surprised as they were to see him, Blake felt as though they didn't have time to get around to that and got started immediately on explaining their mission.

"Team BLCK just got to us; that's why we mutated into Grimmites. And as if that weren't enough, they were trying to separate us from Ruby from the beginning!"

This made him widen his eyes before he spoke to the group.

"Well, then, we need to hurry. Maria, think you can get this craft airborne?"

"Afraid not. That dragon of a Grimm totaled it to kaput. What's more, Oscar went and got a mental breakdown."

"Well, then you and Ryker keep an eye on him for the time being. Everyone else, let's go find Ruby and hurry."

At that same moment when they all took off into the forest to find Ruby, Ryker looked over to Oscar, who winced as he stirred in his sleep.

* * *

 _In the mindscape, Lachesis stood in front of Oscar and Ozma as he had the latter bound in dark chains before he spoke._

" _So, which will it be, boy? The Crown or his life?"_

 _Given this dilemma, Oscar knew the immediately answer to this as he retorted._

" _There's no way I'm ever helping you!"_

 _This only made Lachesis give a long sigh before he spoke._

" _As you wish. In that case, it seems I have no choice but to seek it myself."_

 _With that, the dark chains began to tighten as they flowed a red color, making Ozma scream in agony before the scenery changed at a dramatic pace with the dark dome changing to the basement of Beacon Tower where Amber was once held before Oscar shouted._

" _Stop! You're killing him!"_

" _We need his memory in order to find the crown. We do not need his soul."_

" _Just stop it!"_

 _With that, Oscar lunged at Lachesis, only for him to grip his hand, making Oscar hang by his hand as he spoke._

" _Is this supposed to be a vessel? Or is this some sort of joke?"_

 _However, Oscar wasn't willing to give up as he used his feet to kick him in the face, but to no avail as it didn't have any effect before he was tossed away, making Oscar land on the ground hard before Ozma showed concern for him._

" _Oscar!"_

 _With that, Ozma tried to get free of his dark chains as Lachesis turned to see him struggling as he grew displeased._

" _The person you love is no more, and yet you still play at safeguarding this relic?"_

 _With that, Lachesis walked over to Oscar before he gripped his head and showed him to Ozma, who looked on in fear before Lachesis spoke._

" _You can wait your turn... also-ran."_

 _As Lachesis began to crush Oscar's skull, earning his pained shout, Ozma had had enough of the misery to watch as he spoke._

" _Stop! You will leave him be!"_

" _And why would I do that?"_

" _Because if you don't... then you'll never know where the Crown of Choice is."_

 _Hearing this, Oscar grew worried as he spoke softly, trying to keep the pain from overwhelming him._

" _Oz... no..."_

" _If you let him go, then I'll show you where the Crown is."_

 _Knowing how tricky Ozma can be, Lachesis wanted to be sure his word can be trusted._

" _And how am I to know your word is trustworthy? You did lie to your own students, after all."_

" _I kept Oscar out of this to protect him. If I let him get hurt because of what I've done... then I'd never forgive myself, any more than they would forgive me."_

 _This earned a dark chuckle from Lachesis before he spoke._

" _This may be the first wise decision you've ever made, Ozma."_

 _With that, Lachesis dropped Oscar before he walked toward him and spoke as he left Oscar on the floor._

" _Now, then... there had better be no trickery."_

" _You won't get any from me."_

 _As Lachesis smiled at this, he set Ozma free of his chains with a snap of his fingers before seeing a capsule behind him. As Oscar took notice of this, he realized what Ozma was trying to do: he's trying to trap him in it. As he got closer to them, Lachesis looked deeper inside before noticing nothing inside, confirming his suspicions as he spoke._

" _Are you so naive to think that you can trap me?"_

" _I told you. You won't get any tricks from me."_

" _I see... in that case..."_

 _With that, Lachesis stretched his hand to the capsule and levitated it before pulling it away from the wall before it came apart with wiring from the capsules plugged into what he had sought after, making Oscar surprised and Lachesis satisfied as he claimed his prize and spoke._

" _Of course... it all makes sense now. The Crown of Choice was what powered these machines that allowed you to switch the original Fall Maiden's powers to Ms. Nikos, correct? That's why you gave her a choice. While it's true that the machines can regulate it, it only acts on those who accept the choice they're given. How ingenious."_

 _As Ozma glared at him, Oscar became worried as he spoke._

" _You're not just gonna let him get away with it, are you?"_

" _Don't worry. I'm not."_

 _With that, Ozma ran to Lachesis, who celebrated his moment of triumph before clutching onto him, making him drop the Crown before it fell near Oscar's feet as Ozma spoke to him while struggling to hold Lachesis._

" _Hurry! Put it on and use it to free yourself! You have a choice to be free from that life!"_

" _But what about you?!"_

" _Don't worry about me. Ruby and the others need more help than I do."_

 _Given the situation, Oscar looked to him and felt it wasn't right._

" _I'm not leaving without you!"_

" _You have to! Go!"_

 _As Lachesis struggled, Oscar remembered the times he helped him and Ruby train along with JNPR, Raider, and Skye before he spoke softly._

" _Okay..."_

 _As he placed the Crown on his head, Lachesis grew infuriated and shouted as he broke from Ozma's hold._

" _INFIDELS!"_

 _As Lachesis lurched toward Oscar, he exclaimed in surprise before a white flash came over them._

* * *

In reality, Oscar woke up in a flash before he sat up straight, surprising Ryker as he backed up.

"Whoa! Take it easy. Are you okay?"

As Oscar took his deep breath, Ryker noticed a troubled look on his face as he spoke.

"What happened in there?"

"Team BLCK. One of the members invaded my mind, trying to find the Relic of Choice."

"And?"

"And Ozma sacrificed himself... to save me."

Hearing this, Maria walked over to Oscar, having had more experience in this matter than Ryker, though she can't say she was an expert.

"Can you feel him in your head?"

"Not anymore. He's gone..."

Hearing this sad news, Maria held her head down before she spoke.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. But if we hurry... we can at least save one life that's in danger."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Maurice were still on the run in the forest as they panted from running before seeing Kazan's silhouette in front of them with lightning striking the now cloudy sky as he stood on the top of a waterfall near the edge of the mountains as he spoke.

"Don't tell me you're leaving so soon?"

Seeing him in front of them made it clear to Ruby that they got as far as they could go in recovery. She also realized that any future attempt in retreat would end the same. And so many people would be hurt in the process, judging by how far he'll go to get to her. With that, Ruby turned to Maurice before he spoke.

"You need to go, Maurice. You've done enough for me already."

"And leave you to face that ruffian alone?! Never!"

"No offense, but you wouldn't exactly be helping."

Hearing this from Ruby, Maurice became saddened to hear this and held his head down.

"Oh. You had to go there, huh?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't want anyone to die because of me. If I don't make it back, tell my team... I'm sorry."

As Maurice's hands trembled, he glared at Kazan before he spoke.

"You will pay, Kazan. That I promise you."

As he limped off, Kazan scoffed at his words.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that... now, where were we?"

With that, Ruby got out her scythe while Kazan drew his Sword of Destruction out, both ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Salem and Selene had finally caught up to the source of the smokescreen where they saw Ruby and Kazan beginning to fight as they rushed each other and clashed their blades, scythe against sword with Ruby seemingly getting the advantage as she swung her scythe at Kazan before colliding it with his sword and using the momentum to spin and fire a bullet from the top of her Crescent Rose, knocking Kazan back as he had just been able to block the bullet with his aura intact before he snickered.

"Are you willing to die to protect the people you hold dear?"

"What do you think?"

With that, they resumed their clash as Ruby shouted before Salem tensed her hands.

"I can't let this happen."

Before Salem could proceed, a blast came at them from above as Cyrus floated on a Manticore with a smirk as he spoke.

"That's enough. You will not forestall Lord Nigreos' judgment any further."

With Cyrus keeping them at bay, Salem only extended her hand to the Manticore he rode on before casting a purple aura over it, crushing it before it disintegrated, making Cyrus fall off of it before he glared at Salem and Selene as he fell into the trees. With that, Salem and Selene turned back to the battle with Kazan and Ruby before the latte spoke.

"What can we do? Even with our powers, Kazan will just use his sword to nullify them."

As Salem turned to her, she clenched her hand as she spoke to Selene.

"Follow me. I know what we have to do."

With that, Salem began to run to another clearing of the forest with Selene following suit just as Ruby got pushed back before using her scythe to block his chains. This time, once it caught into her scythe, Ruby used them to her advantage as she tugged on them, making Kazan lurch forward before using the scythe to launch herself upward, taking Kazan with it before she tossed it at him to the right, wrapping him up in his own chains before he landed and Ruby got in front of him with a glare as she spoke.

"No one else is going to get hurt by you ever again, Kazan!"

"So it seems."

As he found himself unable to move, Kazan grunted before Ruby spoke to him.

"I just want to know one thing. Why would you go through all of that trouble just for my eyes?"

Hearing her ask this, Kazan found an opportune moment to strike as even in the chains, his right hand could still move as it reached for a weapon to use from his left sleeve as he spoke to her with a few pants of his breath.

"Oh, you want to know so badly? You think knowing will heal you, eh? Fill some... crater in your soul. Well, here's your answer... you stand in the way of my destiny. But here... let me heal you."

With that, Kazan successfully pulled a dagger from his sleeve and found the openings through his own chains to strike Ruby and earn her sudden gasp as she felt the sting of the dagger digging into her skin, making her whimper as she had difficulty breathing.

When all of the groups that got the message arrived, they found that they were too late to save Ruby as they noticed a dagger impaled on her side as she staggered back before tears flooded her eyes and she began to lose faith that she'd make it with every passing second the pain penetrated her before she closed her eyes and finally let herself fall, making Oscar shout for her in sadness and grief.

"RUBY!"

As she fell, Kazan undid his chains before he looked over the edge to see that there was no sign of her. It could be possible that she had gone in the waterfall's path. With her wound, it wouldn't be a possibility for her to be alive. Taking comfort in this, Kazan smiled to himself before Crimson tensed his hands in furious anger, making Logan concerned as he looked to him.

"Crimson, wait..."

For Crimson, it was too late to use that option. First, his sister Summer was gone, and now her daughter... that was the very... _last_... straw.

"YOU DASTARD! THAT WAS MY SISTER'S DAUGHTER!"

As Crimson got his Harbinger out, he prepared to slice him in two, only for Kazan to counter with his Sword of Destruction, sending him back before he fell to the ground with a thud. Seeing this, everyone that was connected to her got their weapons out before he cackled at their resistance.

"If you wanted to stop me, you should've done it instead of rescuing your friends. Now, you're too late. Look behind me."

As Kazan said this, they noticed a giant Grimm emerging from the water summoning countless Manticores with its deafening roar as he declared his victory.

"Take heed of this. The Leviathan has been drawn to your negativity throughout this conflict. You have lost. Remnant is mine, now. You have my permission to cower..."

* * *

With that, lightning struck behind him as the silhouette of him flashed.

While Kazan reveled in his victory, Ruby was shown to have fallen in a cave by the waterfall as she drifted near it before being placed softly on the sandy shore of it where Salem walked up to her as she placed her hand on her chest, still feeling the pulse from it before she gasped gently before she spoke in a hopeful whisper.

"There is still hope..."

 **A/N: Yikes. That was dark. But not to worry. As Salem said, there's still hope. And it won't end the way Kazan would like it to. Salem will make sure of that one way or the other...**


	14. Judgment Day

**Epilogue:** "Judgment Day"

In the forest, moments before the bell tolled for Ruby, Cinder and Pyrrha were clashing against Rain as the rain fell upon them, the clouds getting closer and closer towards them. As the water dropped upon the grass and trees, it also made steam come from Pyrrha and Cinder's swords and the former's shield as the opponent's on both sides became tired with how long they carried the battle up till now. As Rain gazed upon the Fall Maidens, however, she became interested in their capabilities, seeing as they lasted this long.

"Hmm. I'm almost impressed. Most of my prey would've been dead by now. But, I think I've stalled long enough."

As they heard this, Pyrrha grew worried as to what it meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I told one of you before: your Argent friend wouldn't have a chance in Hell. I was merely keeping you busy long enough for it to come true."

As Cinder realized what they've been doing this whole time, she began to tense her Grimm hand in anger as she growled before summoning a fire ball from her human hand at her, only for Rain to vanish in swift speed as she laughed in echoes. While this happened, Cinder growled before she set out to find Rain, only for Pyrrha to stop her.

"Forget about her. We need to go find Ruby. That's the best way to help her."

Cinder didn't quite like their position, but they didn't have much choice. And so, Cinder nodded reluctantly before they headed deeper in the forest and came out quickly on the other side. Unfortunately, they were too late. For they've arrived just in time to see Ruby seemingly fall off the waterfall to her death as they saw her fade in the mist. Seeing this, Pyrrha greatly became distressed as she covered her mouth before she began to shed tears.

"No...! Ruby...!"

As horrified as Cinder was, however, she felt something was off. Even at a fall from this height, there should be a splash, yet there weren't any. Yet, only she could notice as half of her body is attuned to a Grimmlike composure.

"Wait. She didn't fall in. There's no splash."

"What? How do you know?"

"My Grimm Side has an acute sense of hearing. We have to find her and fast."

"But where can we even begin to look?"

"Obviously, at the bottom of the waterfall. Now, let's go."

With that, Cinder and Pyrrha took a path that led to the bottom of the waterfall, catching the attention of Raven as she noticed them before she turned to Kazan who boastfully pointed his sword at them in triumph.

"You have my permission to cower..."

Raven only flared her red eyes before she spoke back.

"We will _never_ give in to you."

Leaving her words hanging in the air, Raven opened a red portal with her sword before the group all made a break for it, making Kazan glare at it before he prepared to cut it down to size, only for Crimson to fire his talons at it, hitting his arm before it could swing, making him exclaim as they embed themselves in his arm before he used the sword's power to destroy the infection as the group all made it into the portal before it closed as Kazan growled before he sighed, knowing full well their resistance would amount to nothing in the future as he chuckled.

"So be it, then. You've made your choice, and I've made mine..."

* * *

 _In the afterlife, Ruby was on her back unconscious as she began to hear her mother's voice._

" _Ruby. Ruby, wake up."_

" _M-Mom?"_

 _As she opened her eyes, Ruby found a white cloak floating in the wind over a cliff at sunset before she pulled her hood down and looked to her daughter with a sad smile._

" _Hello, Ruby. I'm glad to see you again."_

 _Upon seeing her, Ruby's eyes began to tear up before she ran over to her and hugged her as she sobbed while she spake._

" _Oh, Mom! I'm so sorry...!"_

 _As Ruby continued her sobs, Summer only placed her hands on her back as she spoke up._

" _Ruby, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for."_

" _I thought I could do it. I really did, but then Kazan showed up, separated us all, and he—"_

 _Before she could finish, Ruby gasped upon realizing what just happened._

" _Oh, no... did I die?"_

 _As if to answer, Coleum's voice spoke out from behind her as he walked towards her while she squeaked upon hearing his voice._

" _No, Ruby. You haven't. But your life is now hanging by a thin thread."_

" _It... it is?"_

" _Kazan has dealt a critical blow to you, but your aura is trying to heal your body, thanks to Salem and your friend."_

 _Knowing of only one person that could heal their aura, Ruby knew the answer._

" _Jaune."_

" _That's right. If you wish to defeat Kazan, you must abandon your mother."_

 _As Ruby heard this, she became confused as she spoke._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _As I said, you're hanging by a thin thread. You must either choose to remain on Remnant and fight Kazan, or stay here and be with your Mother."_

 _Given the ultimatum, Ruby was torn. She doesn't want Kazan to destroy Remnant or its people, but at the same time, she doesn't want to be spend one more moment without her mother as she looked at Coleum, remembering how vain her effort was to bring peace to it in the first place as memories of Penny's "death" appeared as well as countless people being grimmified, Crimson hurting Pyrrha with his talons, and worst of all, the atrocities Ruby did to Yang at Kuroyuri as her tears overflowed out of her eyes. As she sobbed, Ruby ran to her mother and spoke her fears to her._

" _Mom... I can't go back without you. It's not fair... I can't handle any of this on my own... I can't. Not without you."_

 _Not willing to see her daughter saddened by these burdens, Summer placed her hands on her cheeks and moved it up to speak to her face._

" _You have to. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Ruby. Your friends know it. Your enemies know it. Even Salem knows it. And right now, they're trying so hard not to let_ you _down."_

" _Why would they when I'm the one who let them down?"_

 _Not willing to stand seeing her for one moment more, Summer began to act serious as she looked at her with her own tears._

" _You haven't, Ruby. Not yet. Don't you dare let their efforts to bring you back be in vain. Not even for my sake. Okay?"_

 _As Ruby and Summer looked at each other, the former could tell she was getting sad seeing her sad like this. Like one of those "if you cry, I cry" situations. But this has a deeper meaning. Summer wanted so badly for her to be strong, but if she can't do that, what would be the point for her to even try for her daughter? Ruby understood this well, and she didn't want her mother giving up any more than she wanted her to give up. And as moved as she was to go back to her friends, Ruby would miss her, yet she insisted she moved on. And with that, Ruby turned to Coleum before she spoke._

" _Coleum... I'm going back. They need me there for them. I can't let them down. I have to be there for them."_

" _Very well. And what of your mother?"_

" _Well, I'll always need her with me. But as long as she's happy, I'll be fine."_

" _Very well. So be it."_

 _With that, a bright light overcame Ruby and Summer as the former turned to her and smiled._

* * *

At the faraway distance of Argus, a thunderstorm was growing close as the Leviathan strolled towards it, greatly concerning the people there as countless Manticores surrounded it before it roared as the Beowulves, some now coated in fire, ice, and even earth, walked towards the people that lived there, including Saphron, Terra, Zwei, and Adrian as the child cuddled near the former of the parents. While this occurred on Argus, Kazan made a public announcement to them as he spake while Adam, Lavender, Kali, Ghira, and Sienna looked on far away with the Menagerie Resistance and the White Fang together as they widened their eyes in surprise while Cordoven and Barak got out of he cockpit of the Paladin as he growled.

"Hello, people of Argus! Do forgive me for interrupting your mundane routine. But I must tell you, this day of freedom shall be your last. Call it 'divine retribution'. False kings and fraudulent kingdoms are fated to perish by my hand. Your Judgment Day has come at last! Resist if you desire, but know that your fight against fate is a foolish and futile one. That will be all. And please, have a nice day."

* * *

As lightning struck behind Kazan, Rain, Canis, and their Leviathan, Karse opened his eyes and gasped as lightning struck at Haven as well. As his cane clattered to the ground, Karse became very mortified as he'd received a vision as to what is occurring at Argus before Lionheart, Shiro, Mount, and Heather went to him and the professor of the group took notice of his condition before he spoke to his students.

"Shiro, Heather, help him up! Quickly!"

"Right."

"Got it."

As Shiro and Heather went to him and held him up by his arms, Mount saw the look on his face and became worried.

"What happened?"

"My friends... I've had a vision... We must head to Atlas, quickly!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a cave, Ruby began to stir awake as she moaned before fluttering her eyes open slowly to see Blake, Weiss, and Yang in their most Grimmlike appearances as they spoke to her.

"Ruby!"

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

"You feeling okay, sis?"

"Huh? Guys? W-What happened to—?"

Suddenly, before Ruby could finish, Weiss leaned in front of Ruby and hugged her tightly, surprising her as they held it for a moment before Weiss ceased it, leaving Ruby blushing as she spoke with hurt in her voice.

"Do you have any idea what we would've done if you didn't make it? Do you?"

As an answer, Ruby hugged her back before she spoke up with a smile.

"I'd rather not think about that, Weiss."

As Ruby and Weiss smiled, Logan was left in a stunned shock as his mouth hung open before Maurice spoke up.

"Ahem! To answer your question, Ruby, your friends have been turned into Grimmites themselves. But it was all to stand against Team BLCK. They, and Kazan's faction, were behind the sabotage of our plan. And don't worry. The metamorphosis is reversible."

"And how do you know?"

To answer Ruby's question, Jaune spoke up as he stood by Salem, Cinder, Raider, and Pyrrha.

"Remember back at Haven when Pyrrha mutated? I was able to fix that because... well, I'm not sure you'd like this, but... I'm related to Salem."

Hearing this, as expected, the whole group became shocked.

"What?!"

"I know, I know. I didn't like the idea, either, but Salem's trying as hard as she can for Ruby now. Just like the rest of us."

As Salem smiled at him, Weiss became hopeful about their situation.

"So, does that mean you'll be able to change us back, too?"

"Well, yes..."

As Blake, Weiss, and Yang gasped in anticipation, Jaune brought their hopes down again as he spoke.

"But Selene told me not to."

Hearing their groans, Ruby became confused as she looked to her.

"But why not? They don't want to stay like that _forever_."

"It won't be forever. Just until those Grimm hordes are under control."

As the group looked at her in confusion, Weiss spoke up as she walked to her.

"But, we didn't need to be Grimmites to take them out before. Why is now so different?"

Maurice answered her as he walked around them.

"Don't you see? Selene is showing us something that we were all blind to see. With the power of the Relic of Creation, the Grimm under their command will be stronger than any you've managed to defeat. And while you still have a chance to defeat them when you're human, it is very slim to pull off a coordinated attack without any recoil. And this time, to overpower these variants, you must _use_ your Grimmite powers, _not_ be rid of them. At least not until the rogue Grimm are disposed of."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ruby. But that's hardly the point. They need to protect the people while you deal with Kazan. With his Grimm occupied, you will have to confront him yourself, as the prophecy stated. You, _and_ your mother."

Hearing about this prophecy, Ruby became very confused how it mentioned her and her mother in the same prophecy as she spoke to him.

"Both of us? But... my mom's in the afterlife now. She's gone for good."

"And yet, she came back from it before. Who's to say she won't come back this time?"

As Maurice chuckled to himself about it, Ruby grew a bit happy about how certain and level-headed he is about it before remembering what she said about her mother herself, that she would always need her. If that is the case, then Ruby knew she'd see her again soon. And so, this came as a great relief to her as she spoke up.

"It's nice to hear, I guess."

Given the goal Ruby has been chosen to fulfill by means of prophecy, Yang could tell it was a big responsibility, bigger than her calling as leader as she walked up to her.

"So... what's the plan?"

As an answer, Ruby looked to the Leviathan that marched towards Argus before seeing countless Atlesian airships flying around it, trying to shoot it down in vain before noticing the Malevolent on the water with the airship by the cave as she tensed her hands before she spoke.

"We're going to end this, once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Leviathan growled at its prey before it went underwater with Rain, who was standing beside him, using the Staff of Creation to summon a barrier around them to breathe as the soldiers spoke up.

"All units be advised, Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard light shields, over!"

"We're getting slammed by hostiles out here! Where is Barak?!"

As if to answer, Barak slammed his fist on the worn down Paladin before he shouted to the sky.

"I hope you're happy, Huntsmen! This is all because of you!"

As Cordoven watched Barak blame the people who were simply left with no choice but to attack, especially with their own enemies, she had come to have had enough of his rambling as it left Argus vulnerable in the first place, not them.

"Was it, Councilman? Or was that _your_ fault for caring more about bringing down those children than looking after the people?!"

Hearing Cordoven retort in such a way, and to her superior no less, Barak became wrought with anger.

"How dare you—?"

"Because we swore an oath to protect the people of Argus, and what you've just done made that all the more impossible!"

As Barak growled at her, he suddenly heard Watts' voice speaking to him as he, Hazel, Tyrian, and Roman walked over to him.

"Well, I can't say the Lady in the Shoe is wrong about that."

Seeing Arthur of all people disagreeing with him, Barak became very furious.

"Et tu, Watts?"

Before Barak could exact his wrath, Cordoven spoke again.

"If you truly care about the people, then you must let it go!"

Given such an ultimatum, Barak looked at her with a growl before looking at the Leviathan headed towards the defenseless people of Argus with a worried look on his face as he sighed.

"Alright. What do we do?"

Before anyone could answer, the Leviathan emerged from the water with Kazan, Rain, and Canis on top of it before the pilot spoke again.

"Argus Base, this is Manta 3-4. Leviathan has hit the shallows and resurfaced. We need those shields up now, over!"

In that moment, two shields came up from below the water and barred the way as it stopped from feeling the pressure of it as it groaned, making Kazan raise his eyebrows before one of the pilots in the air spoke up.

"Target stopped, engaging, over!"

As they fired at the Leviathan, the bullets only hit the shield before Canis turned to him.

"Sir, what about the shields?"

"Nothing stands in my way. Fire!"

In response to his command, the Leviathan fired a flamethrower from its mouth at the shields, thwarted in destroying it as it blocked the firepower before it went for the generator instead and destroyed it before it roared as Kazan chuckled to himself in triumph before Jaune saw it for himself as he, Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Salem witnessed it from above with Nora, Ren, Selene, Maurice, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Logan, Ryker, Maria, Tukson, and CMNE in the Atlesian airship which flew alongside the Malevolent before Ruby and Jaune spoke up.

"No..."

"It tore straight through."

At that moment, the Air Force began to speak up in disbelief of their events as it spoke up in the Atlesian airship.

"All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Kazan! I repeat, disengage, over!"

Ruby didn't feel it wise as she spoke up while running over to the controls as Raven tried to stop her, only for Qrow to take her hand and shake his head at her as Ruby went on.

"No, wait! We can stop it!"

In response to this, the air control commander became suspicious.

"Who is this?! Identify yourself!"

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack."

This made Ryker confused as he spoke up.

"We can? How?"

"That's easy. I can. If what Maurice said about the prophecy is true, I have to do this."

Maria, given the circumstances of the attack, felt it unwise.

"Ruby, when I said 'trial by fire'—"

"I did it at Mistral and at the farm. We just need to separate Kazan and his men from the Leviathan before then, so that it can't counter my silver eyes."

As Ruby said that, Weiss felt more concerned for Ruby as ever.

"You really think you can do it now?"

"I don't have a choice. But I can't use them just yet, not until we find a way to keep it from hurting you. Plus, Uncle Crimson's still down there. Who's to say it won't hurt him too?"

Fortunately, Selene had an idea as she held four colored orbs in her hands before she spoke up to Ruby.

"I think I can generate a shield that'll block out the silver light. If it works, you can use that on Kazan and his Leviathan without any risk. All we have to do then is meet at the ground."

At that moment, Maria gave them the downside as he spoke.

"I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it. That's only if air control would agree to help us. And after what we did, it's a long shot."

At that moment, the air control spoke up, making a change of plans and proving Maria's point.

"Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over."

This made Ruby a bit vexed as she sighed.

"Fine. Then I'll do it alone if I have to."

However, Barak's voice spoke differently.

"You won't have to, Huntress."

"Huh?! Barak?"

As Ruby became surprised at this, Barak spoke onwards to the air control.

"Air control, you will correct Manta 5-1's hostility placement and grant them the support they need this instant. That's an order."

"Uh, yes, sir! Over!"

As the order was made, Ruby became very confused as to his change in character before she spoke.

"Why are you doing this for us? I thought you hated Huntsmen."

"I did. But what I can't stand the least is being the one who let these people down. I swore an oath to protect the people, and I intend to live up to that."

Not entirely believing the story, Maria spoke up to him.

"And why should we believe you? What made you change your mind?"

"You can thank Cordoven for that."

"Wait. _Cordo_ changed your mind? Well, that settles it. I'm finally going crazy."

As a response to Maria's response, Cordoven herself spoke up through the radio.

"You may wish you were, Calavera, but this is reality."

At that moment, a Mistral airship came by them with Tyrian, Arthur, Hazel, Barak, Roman, and Cordoven flying inside it as Maria scoffed while Ruby smiled.

"Showoff."

Seeing how the others were willing to help, Ruby looked out from the ship to see the Leviathan in front of her as she glared at it before turning to the others as she spoke.

"Guys, I'm gonna try to do this. Maria, you can hit the Leviathan while it's stopped at the next barrier while Ren masks the negativity. Barak, see what you guys can do about the rest of the Grimm."

As Ruby said this, Barak nodded while sighing before he spoke.

"Never thought I'd take orders from a Huntress, but it it keeps the people safe, fine by me."

Just then, Ryker spoke up about a certain person that he didn't want to see get hurt.

"What about Skye?"

"She, Crimson, and the rest of SIBR are ground control in Argus. You guys just focus on the Grimm in the air until the rest of the airships get here, okay?"

Presented with such a perilous situation, it gave more cause for Ryker to argue and attempted to do so.

"But what about you? What can you possibly do against _that_?!"

Ruby only gave him a determined smile as her right hand held onto the Relic of Knowledge.

"I'll be fine, Ryker. I've got a plan."

As he looked at it, Ryker remembered its power and felt the Relic was part of her plan as he smiled.

"Oh, right! The Relic of Knowledge! But, if you already know how to defeat it, then, why would you need it?"

"There's only one question left out of this. If it comes down to it, I have to make it count."

With that, Ruby got herself ready to jump before she looked back to Raven and spoke to her.

"And... Raven?"

"Y-Yes, Ruby?"

"I don't hate you for what happened to my mom. Not anymore. And... in case I don't make it back this time... I want you to know that I forgive you."

Hearing Ruby say those words to her, Raven became struck with grief as he began to see Summer in her place as she smiled at her before tears streamed down her face and she acted on the instinct to hug her before she sobbed lightly on her as she spoke.

"Don't die on us again, okay? Summer's death already tore us apart... we can't lose the one person that brought us back together... not after all of this."

"I'll do what I can to keep that promise."

With that, Raven sniffled as she wiped her tears before Yang held her fist out to Ruby before she engaged in a fist bump as the latter spoke.

"See you guys on the other side."

With that, Ruby looked at the creature below her as she then looked at the Malevolent before looking to Salem.

"Salem, can you help me out?"

"Yes."

With that, Salem walked over to the Malevolent before it leaned its head closer to her as she pegged it while she spoke softly to it.

"Please... keep Ruby safe."

Taking her command in compliance, the Malevolent purred as it lowered its head enough for Ruby to step onto it. As she did, Ruby looked back to the others and spoke to Selene.

"Selene, when I give the word, I need you and Salem to shield this airship with your magic to block out the light. I don't know if I'm gonna hear the end of it from Weiss if I burn her by accident."

As Weiss became worried at this for a moment, she couldn't help but smile at it, admitting it was a bit funny before Selene nodded.

"Of course. Be careful, though, Ruby."

"Don't worry. I will."

With that, Ruby put her focus back on the Leviathan as she put her hand on her ear and spoke to Skye.

"Skye, you guys ready to do this?"

"All ready and waiting for you, Ruby. Just say the word, and we'll clean up for you."

"Good."

Having ensured Skye's team had gotten ready, Ruby looked at the creature she stood on, gently placed her hand on it, and spoke to the Malevolent.

"Take me to Kazan. Please."

Heeding her voice, the Malevolent flew towards the Leviathan and stood up on the water in front of the Leviathan, confusing the pilots as one of them spoke up.

"Argus Base, this is Manta 3-4. A Malevolent-class Grimm is blocking the way. And... a Huntress is on top of that thing!"

As Kazan recognized Ruby's glare, he began to snarl as he walked closer to the edge and spoke to himself.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking Argent?"

In spite of the overpowering presence of Grimm near Ruby, she continued to glare daggers at him, Rain, and Canis as she spoke out to him.

"Kazan! A Huntress stands between you and your destiny! You won't hurt any more innocent people! Never again!"

As angry as it made Kazan, he still remembered that the Argent in white was not to be seen as she'd faded away, as told by Canis. And so, he began to smile at her as he spoke to her next.

"And what about your mother, Argent? She paid her due in death. And the prophecy that spoke of my defeat called for _both_ of you. Yet, you're the only one standing in my way. If you couldn't defeat me back then, what makes you think this time would be any different?"

"My mom can come back on her own time. And when she does, you'll regret everything you've done to these people."

Hearing of this, Kazan's smile turned into a grimace as he spoke.

"Is that what you believe? Well, in that case, I'll save her the trouble of making the trip. Take aim!"

As expected, Kazan pointed the Leviathan at Ruby as it opened its mouth and began to generate fire in its mouth before Ruby glared at him as Kazan spoke to it.

"Ready?"

As the fire charged in its mouth, Ruby shouted to the airship as she looked up to it.

"Now!"

 _ **Play**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Divide"**_

At that moment, Selene and Salem coated the ship in a dark purple aura before it began to shoot dark purple missiles at the Leviathan, making it burn as a purple aura began to disintegrate Rain's shield as it shattered like glass before Kazan began to panic.

"What?! No!"

In his moment of fear, Ruby used her semblance to her to him and knocked him out of the creature as Rain and Canis stumbled for a moment before Cinder and Pyrrha used their powers next to create a barrier of ice where Ruby and Kazan landed on the ocean near the Leviathan as Rain noticed Cinder and Pyrrha in the airship and got her claws out as she growled before using her own semblance to speed at them in midair before the Fall Maidens countered her with their weapons and pushed her out of the airship's ethereal shield along with themselves before Pyrrha fired an ice blast at the ocean, creating another battlefield of ice where Cinder and Pyrrha engaged Rain while the Malevolent engaged in close combat with the Leviathan as it scratched its claws at its snout, making Canis struggle to hold onto it as he clutched his claws on it while the Leviathan moved its head from the recoil.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

" _ **Does it feel good knowing you've tried, knowing that all that remains**_

 _ **Is a slow, cold, cruel death of the fools that will all die in vain?"**_

As soon as the Leviathan fixed its about towards the Malevolent, Canis saw an opportunity and acted on it as he spoke to it.

"Fire!"

As the Leviathan fired a blast at the Malevolent, it countered the near point-blank blast with its own and made the the titans stagger back from the attack. While this battle occurred, SIBR and Crimson acted on Ruby's previous signal as they engaged the Grimm on the street level by the shore as Skye touched one Grimm with her hand, converting it to white and blue before it began to attack the other Grimm.

" _ **How does it feel, knowing your efforts will fail?**_

 _ **All that you've built will be torn down, the hope of your people assailed"**_

However, it didn't last long as one of the new Grimm successfully disposed of the converted Grimm as it set it ablaze before its essence flowed into her while Skye winced before Ilia used her whip to electrocute them as she wrapped some of them around tight and shocked them before Bella got out her rapier and stabbed one of them repeatedly in a swift pace before it suddenly fell back with countless holes in its rocky chest and dissipated into a black mist before Raider got his Armageddon out and sliced them before summoning a portal to enter and then reappeared above them before he performed an overhead slash at another Grimm before noticing Ilia's situation as she and Bella were surrounded by more Grimm.

" _ **Send your guardians they will fail**_

 _ **Legends and heroes will crumble and fall, you will not prevail**_

 _ **When allied together, a threat they display**_

 _ **Divide them with doubt, it will all wash away"**_

"Ilia! Bella!"

As the Grimm neared them, Skye saw her danger as well before she summoned a bow and arrow and shot them at the Grimm as she spoke up to Ilia just as Crimson saw them and ran to them whilst shooting his black talons at them before he appeared in the circle and slashed at the Grimm that weren't converted.

"I'll make a path for you to get through. Get ready."

"Alone? That's crazy! I'll help."

Given the situation at hand, Bella and Crimson didn't feel it wise.

"Two is no better, Ilia."

"She's right. Splitting up's a bad idea."

"Then what can we do?"

" _ **One Spark can incite their hope and ignite the hearts of their weary souls**_

 _ **I will extinguish that flame"**_

 _ **Pause**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Divide"**_

As the group tried to figure it out, Ruby and Kazan were battling atop a platform of ice made by Cinder and Pyrrha as she barely blocked Kazan's Sword of Destruction, sending her backward as she helped before she panted while Kazan smiled at how he's ahead of her in the conflict as he took notice of the Atlesian and Mistral airships targeted the Manticores in the air before he spoke to her.

"It makes no difference how many Grimm your team destroys, Argent. We'll create one after another if need be. But, with your skills, it seems a waste to kill you. Surrender yourself as my slave, and I'll let you live."

Ruby only glared back at him as she planted the bottom of her Crescent Rose in the glacier before lightning struck in the sky just as she responded to his question fiercely.

"No! Whether you like it or not, we're going to Atlas, and we're going to stop you and Nigreos!"

Having been told this, Kazan snarled at her as he held his sword out in front of her.

"In spite of the prophecy's words, you continue to fight alone... you must revel in futility."

"It's more than that, Kazan. And you're wrong. I'm not alone. I never was."

* * *

As Ruby spoke onward, Saphron, Terra, Zwei, and Adrian came under attack by a Grimm as the dog barked at them, only for Ghira to attack the Beowulves as he slashed at them with his claws while Sienna used her chain to wrap its claws up before jumping behind it and pulling on the chains to break its arms apart as they came off before Kali arrived with a trident in hand as she impaled a Grimm with it before looking to Saphron, Terra, Zwei, and Adrian, the child of the group smiling as he cooed at her.

* * *

"I've had friends that helped me get to where I am today. And I did the same for them. We helped each other. And that's something you'll never understand even if you tried."

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"Bigger people than you have tried to stop us and failed, but we're supposed to be on the same side. We're supposed to use our power to protect people, but Nigreos just uses his to look down on everyone."

"Hah! Like you fancy yourself any better, considering the stunt you've attempted to pull on Barak's guards!"

"We didn't _want_ to steal from them. We did it because we had no other choice."

"Is that why you stand against me? Because you have no other choice?! My parents had theirs when they banished me from Argus! From my home! EVERYONE HAD THEIR CHOICE!"

"By that logic, you had yours, too! But it's not too late to choose to end this."

"Oh, I will end it alright... with your life!"

 _ **Resume**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Divide"**_

With that, Kazan lunged at Ruby as he yelled out while Cinder and Pyrrha were clashing against Rain as their foe used her semblance to zip on the field of ice from one place to another quickly before she lunged at Cinder and barely scratched her in the Grimm arm, peeling off a bandage wrapped around it as Pyrrha helped her up.

"Are you okay, Cinder?"

"Just try and catch me! No one can at the speed I'm going!"

Finding themselves surrounded, Pyrrha and Cinder looked to each other before they put their right hands together and slammed it into the ice, causing it to crack before a chunk of it just popped up in front of her, making her gasp as the ice made it difficult to stop before she hit herself against it, making her dark blue aura flicker as she growled before proceeding to engage them with her claws only for them to block the claws with their swords before Pyrrha bumped her away with her shield as Rain was left open. And the force of it was so powerful that it shattered her aura as she was knocked all the way to the ocean where she clung onto the leg of the Leviathan to climb back up in spite of the aura being broken as Cinder and Pyrrha looked on.

" _ **It was you who ended their lives, made them to dig their own graves**_

 _ **With your dark, sick, cruel design, convinced them their world could be saved"**_

As this occurred, Raven and Qrow were slashing at the Manticores while they rode on the very top of the airship before they changed into their avian forms before flapping their wings towards the bigger Manticore and then changed back to normal before the both of them cleaved it in half and looked to each other with a smile as they held their weapons ready.

"You ready, brother?"

"Anytime, sister."

" _ **Have you no shame, signing them up for your war?**_

 _ **Train them to fight what they can't beat, your sins are what they'll pay for"**_

Meanwhile, at the ground, SIBR and Crimson were having difficulty fighting back against the Grimm as one of them aimed for Ilia, only to be blasted by one of the Atlesian soldiers who Summer and Qrow found in the sewers before as they managed to fire at the Grimm while giving the team enough time to react as they attacked the Grimm near them before one of them spoke to the group, confusing Ilia.

"Vengeance is served."

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Your friend here is very persuasive."

As if on cue, Adam jumped in the air before getting out his sword to slice at the Grimm's icy skin, severing it like glass before using his sword to block another Grimm's relentless attack, making it glow bright as Adam then used it to cut through several more Grimm with a slash, turning them into black mists before Ilia spoke to him.

"Adam? How did you—?"

"We'll talk about it later, Ilia. Where's Blake?"

"She's at the airship with the others. They're trying to bring down the Leviathan."

" _ **Sacrifice them for your needs**_

 _ **Slaughter is coming, the end drawing near, you'll regret your deeds**_

 _ **Legends and fairytales scattered in time**_

 _ **Maidens and kingdoms wrapped up in a lie**_

 _ **It's children you mislead, you'll watch them all bleed, Strength will not bring victory"**_

As Ilia pointed to it, Blake turned her arms into whips before using them to cling on the Leviathan and swung herself around it's about to close it before Yang leaped up from it and smashed her Grimm fist on its face, making it back up as Canis staggered from the force of it before snarling at the two as Yang landed on top of the Malevolent while Blake found herself hanging off of the snout while the mouth of the Leviathan itself was clamped shut with an orange glow showing on its white face, making Kazan furious as he blocked Ruby's scythe before he spoke callously to her.

"If you're the Argent you claim to be, then why hold back your power?"

"I won't need it to defeat you."

"Try me."

With that Kazan pushed Ruby aside with his foot on her chest, making her double back before he shouted to Canis.

"Why aren't we firing?!"

"The Belladonna lady's clamped its mouth shut. It's overheating!"

" _ **Divide them, tear them apart, sever their trust, it will strangle their hearts**_

 _ **Inside them, plant seeds of doubt, hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other"**_

In an attempt to resolve this, Kazan got out his Sword of Destruction before he slashed an orange aura at the whips that shut the Leviathan's mouth, burning it as Blake shrieked before she fell, making Yang and Adam worried as they shouted.

"Blake!"

"No!"

Acting on instinct, Raider got out his Armageddon before he opened a portal and went inside before reappearing just in front of her as he dove before catching Blake and creating another portal to go through as Cinder and Pyrrha had one last idea to fix it as they looked to each other with the former speaking up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope so."

As they held their hands out to the ocean, Kazan shouted to the Leviathan while Ruby grew worried that Raider wouldn't be able to have enough time to get to Yang.

"No, no, no, no!"

"FIRE!"

Immediately, the Leviathan opened its mouth and prepared to fire a blast at the Malevolent, only for a large pillar of stone to shield Yang and the Malevolent from its fire blast, making Canis confused.

" _ **Hatred will sprout suspicion and doubt**_

 _ **Friendships deny while allegiances die**_

 _ **The taste will be sweet when you get when you've earned**_

 _ **And I watch you burn"**_

 _ **End**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Divide"**_

"Huh? What the...?"

In that instant, Yang took advantage of it as she lunged at the pillar and punched through it with her Grimm arm before using the momentum to prepare another swing at Canis as she shouted.

"This is for Ruby!"

And with that, she landed a hard punch at him, knocking him straight off of the Leviathan as he howled before splashing in the ocean with the climbing Rain sighing just as the Leviathan began to charge up a blast again as Yang jumped from the Leviathan to an icy battlefield where Ruby and Kazan were. As she landed, it fired a blast that was blocked by the laser wall and the Malevolent, only for it to trail to a shield generator before it destroyed it, turning the Malevolent to black dust as it screeched in defeat while leaving Argus open to the Leviathan as a blast tore through near it and tore through the top of a building as the people ran in a panic while Kazan chuckled to himself, seeing his victory near before Ruby helped Yang up and looked to Kazan with a glare before she whispered to Yang.

"Go find the others and get back in the shield. I'm going to use my eyes."

"What? But what if Kazan—?"

"Let me worry about that, okay? I'll be fine. Just get Pyrrha and Cinder somewhere away from here."

As Ruby gave her a determined look, Yang realized she could not be argued with as she used that same look on the Atlesian soldiers that left not too long ago before she sighed.

"Okay. Just be careful."

As Ruby nodded to her, Yang used her newfound agility to leap from one icy field to another before scooping Pyrrha and Cinder and leaping back to Argus Square as Kazan smiled at this.

"That was the stupidest thing you could've done, Rose. Soon, you'll have no weapon, no eyes, no family, and no friends..."

As Ruby began to think of a comeback, she read into an inadvertent meaning of it and began to have questions about Kazan as she suddenly said her name, not wanting to waste any time trying to stall.

"Jinn!"

As her voice echoed, the lightning bolts that lit up the stormy sky froze up to be seen in the air with the raindrops frozen up in the air just as Jinn appeared before her as Ruby spoke to her.

"Jinn... I have a question for you."

"You wish to know why Kazan would go through all this trouble to kill you."

Knowing she'd figured it out, Ruby nodded to her before Jinn complied with her question.

"Very well."

* * *

 _With that, a blue mist surrounded Ruby as she saw the city of Argus being made with the people in it celebrating with a man in silver hair and a woman with raven hair wearing blue and white robes greeting the people as Jinn narrated._

"Long ago, back when Argus was just created, there lived two rulers who oversaw it. They brought greatness, peace, and prosperity to the kingdom, for they have been granted the support they needed from Atlas."

 _Then, the blue mist swirled to show a man with red eyes and raven hair looking at the texts about the Grimmites and the old history before it as he became deeply fascinated in it enough to go in the woods and came across one of the Grimm before it lunged at him, making him nervous and backed away before it stopped in its tracks and sniffed him before it bowed to him, making him all the more surprised, but none more so than his parents who watched in horror at this revelation as another blue mist covered the scene before Ruby now saw Kazan fueling the Beowulves with dust, having one of them coated in fire while another provided an icy shell with the third one having rocky features._

"But their son, Lord Kazan, sought a bigger place to rule than Argus and found the texts that pertain to the history of the Grimmites. What's more, he found out that he and his family were descended from them, but Kazan grew interested in something else. The very creatures they feared can also become their weapons of war."

 _As the Beowulves went through Ruby, they faded into blue mists that took the form of the parents and an elderly woman in the palace before before it showed two people, one in a red cape, and another in a white one before the young Kazan smashed his fist against the door and the blue mist swirled around Ruby again as Jinn spoke onwards._

"Troubled by his behavior, his parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if Kazan continued his wicked path, he would soon be defeated by two Argents of red and white. Desperate to avoid it, Kazan set out to change his fate. But what he did next only sealed it."

 _Soon, the blue mist turned into a fire that covered a village where Ruby noticed a young baby in a white robe with red hair as she cried before Ruby could guess who she was._

"Is that... Mom?"

 _At that moment, she saw Kazan glaring at her with his men before he spoke._

"Get them all!"

 _With that, the soldiers went after the baby, only for a man with red-violet hair to block them with a large sword before he swung it at some of them, cutting his eye before he slashed through another's chest and kicked him back as Kazan glared at him while the father spoke to the mother who had raven hair as he looked at her and the young boy by her side._

"Take our children and run away! Go!"

 _With that, the mother went with the baby into the woods before the blue mist swirled again to show the mother placing her on a bed in a cottage as she cooed while Crimson became concerned as the mother spoke to them with tears in her eyes._

 _"Mom, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you, but... I have to keep you safe. I'm sorry."_

 _With that, the mother went out of the cottage, leaving the baby alone in it, making it cry as she got out her sickles and called out to the soldiers._

 _"Mom! NO!"_

 _"Over here! Come and get me!"_

 _As she ran, the soldiers went after her as the baby cried as Crimson called for her in vain while Kazan followed behind them before the blue mist swirled to show what happened afterwards as Ruby became disheartened about what had occurred._

"My Mom said he was familiar... she never knew why... but she knew, somehow, how I felt. Because it happened to her before. And Uncle Crimson... did he remember any of this?"

 _In that moment, the scene changed to show Kazan emerging through the doors with a proud look only to see his parents' shocked faces before it then changed to show Kazan outside the palace at Argus arguing before Kazan stormed off in a huff as his parents held their heads down as Jinn spoke._

"After the genocide of the Argents, he returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces, he saw only pure terror. Consequentially, he was banished from Argus forever. But Kazan swore revenge. That one day, he would return, and all of Remnant would bow at his feet."

 _With that, the blue swirls changed to show Kazan attacking Team CFVY (Caffeine) at Shade Academy, leaving them bruised and battered as he walked away with the Sword of Destruction before it showed him assaulting Atlas Academy's top personnel as he absconded with the Relic of Knowledge next before meeting with Salem at his throne about the Relic of Knowledge before the blue swirls then changed to the currently frozen present time._

"And he made good on his word, for in his family's texts, he found evidence of the four relics of the gods and sought after them to achieve his sinister goal to secure Argus and Remnant as its Master, leading to the present where you face him even now."

As Ruby had heard the whole story of Kazan now, she remembered how it felt to hurt so badly from the past and how it affected her. No, how she _let_ it affect her. With the story told, Ruby looked to Jinn as she spoke.

"So... I guess you'll be going now."

"Mmm... not yet."

"Huh? But I thought—"

"Technically, you _didn't_ ask your question. Just be warned: I will not give you this chance again."

Seeing how kind Jinn is towards her, Ruby smiled at her and spoke up.

"Thanks, Jinn."

With that, Ruby smiled as Jinn disappeared before she turned to Kazan as time slowly began to resume and she spoke to him.

"Kazan. I know how much the past can hurt. I was like that once; it didn't work out for me. And you know what? I'd rather _die_ before I act that way ever again."

"As you wish."

With that, Kazan spoke up to the Leviathan to catch its attention.

"Let's finish this."

As the Leviathan heard his voice, it turned to Kazan, making Rain a bit shaken by its movement as she finally managed to get to the top of the beast which pointed its snout at Ruby, who glared at it before she looked to Kazan who smiled devilishly at her before she closed her eyes, focusing on the precious memories of life she had experienced, ranging from seeing Yang and Uncle Taiyang next to a wagon, the team being surprised to see Zwei out of a box, a food fight at Beacon Academy, the team eating together at the Vytal Festival, Ruby meeting Penny, and so forth. While Ruby tried to focus on this, Rain took notice of two ships flying around them as Nora shouted to her with Raider and Crimson inside the silver-light-shielded airship along with Blake and the others.

"Eyes on us, ugly!"

With that, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Crimson, and Qrow began firing at the Leviathan in their own methods, infuriating Rain as she growled before casting a black ice dagger at them and missing as Blake spoke to the others.

"Is it working?"

Maria knew the answer all too well from Rain's shrill, angry shriek.

"Unfortunately, yes. Hang on!"

As Maria steered around the Leviathan, Rain continued in vain to shoot them down with black ice daggers as she was also blindsided by Cordoven's turrets and Roman's flare gun, the owner of which who is speaking to them.

"You need to consider your odds more, She-Beast!"

With the Leviathan distracted, Ruby continued to focus on the creature as Kazan grew flustered, knowing full well she must be up to something.

 _ **Play**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Indomitable"**_

"What are you waiting for, Argent?!"

Ruby only ignored his voice as she allowed the mental images of life to flow through her as she saw herself with her team on their first day at Beacon before seeing a memory of Weiss smiling at her with a cup of hot cocoa, Blake cheering on for her team, Yang placing her hand on her arm after their training regiment at Patch, her team sitting out on a building after clearing out the Grimm in Beacon Academy prior to the Vytal Festival, Jaune offering Pyrrha a dance, Team JNPR being combat ready at the festival, Ruby hugging Qrow by his arm with her feet dangling, her talking with Oscar in the woods, her talking with Maria and Raider at the backyard, Ruby speaking with Penny about their stakeout, and Summer in her arms with Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang watching before Kazan got tired of waiting and drew his Sword of Destruction out to decapitate her and attempted to do so before she spoke to herself with a determined look in her face.

"Mom. Help me out."

At that moment, the background faded to black she felt a hand touching her by the shoulder as white and red petals fluttered in the air around them before she spoke to her.

"Ruby. Your story goes beyond mine. But I'm glad to be a part of it."

With that, Ruby smiled at the comfort this sentence gave her as she and her mother opened her eyes, ultimately letting loose a blinding, powerful, silver light that knocked Kazan towards Argus Square so forcefully that he landed heavily on its ground while Rain was cast aside to the ocean from the same force that drove Kazan to the city as it enveloped the entire area, including Argus itself as the light of mother and daughter turned the Grimm to dust before it dissipated with the crowd cheering, as well as the soldiers before Maria sighed.

"Phew!"

As the light faded, Ruby could still feel her mother's hand before she looked at her and gasped.

" _ **There's a light that shines, and its power is mine**_

 _ **Though my body's weak and breakable, the spirit is indomitable"**_

"Mom? Are you really...?"

As an answer, she nodded as she replied.

"Coleum said that as long as you needed me, I'll always be with you."

Happy to have Summer back again, Ruby began to shed tears as she hugged her before her mother did the same.

 _ **End**_ _ **RWBY**_ _ **Music: "Indomitable"**_

Far away, they heard Kazan's coughing at the Square before they looked in that direction before Summer spoke.

"So... ready to fulfill the prophecy?"

"Yeah."

As Ruby and Summer traveled in a petal of white and red roses, Kazan became flabbergasted to see a complete lack of Grimm as he drew short, exaggerated breaths, which got even worse upon seeing Summer beside Ruby as he spoke.

"How did you...? How did you do it?"

Ruby, considering Kazan's role, felt the answer should be obvious.

"Uh, you know. The silver eyes? The reason you killed our people in the first place? Did you hit your head, maybe?"

"Not that. How did you find peace? I took away your ancestors. Everything! I-I scarred you for life..."

As Kazan said this, Ruby only smiled at him before she walked up to him.

"Wouldn't be the first time. I actually got a lot of them since Beacon fell. But the worst scar I ever had... was when I heard how my mom was killed. By her best friend. Since then, I wanted to make Raven pay for what she did, and I did that, but... after that, I didn't feel any better. I felt even worse."

"So what?"

"Because I meant what I said about knowing how much the past can hurt. I let that ache hurt me, mold me into a killer. I would never want that to happen to another soul."

"And how do you intend... to save those souls from that fate?"

"By passing on what I've learned. Scars don't have any real power. Only the ones you give them."

"I don't care what scars do."

"Maybe you should. I know it's not easy to let go of the past, how much it hurts to even think of it, but it just doesn't matter. The only thing that does... is what you choose to be now."

As Kazan heard his, he began to feel as though his words touched his cold heart before he spoke with a gasp.

"You're right. Then, I choose... THIS!"

In an instant, Kazan lunged at Ruby with his dagger, only for her to use one of her mother's sickles to knock it away into the ocean before Summer got her remaining one out, mother and daughter both swiftly impaling him through his chest and back in synchronization, further stupefying him as he choked out his word of surprise.

"H-How...?"

As Ruby and Summer took the sickles out of his body, the former surprised by a sudden change in weaponry as she was, Kazan's knees slumped to the ground before he looked at them with a cough and spoke.

"N-Now what? Do you intend... to speak ill of me? To deface my history? To banish me, just as my parents did?"

Having seen his history through Jinn, Ruby only sighed at him before she hugged him in comfort.

"This time... you can rest in peace. Close your eyes, sleep, and be angry no more."

As Ruby said this, Kazan couldn't help but feel the sensation to be reminiscent as he spoke softly with tears escaping his eyes.

"Your touch... it feels just like how my mother used to hug me..."

With that, Kazan slowly ceased his breath before Ruby slowly laid him down and sighed, sad with the fate that befell on him. With that, Ruby turned to Summer as the latter spoke to her.

"Well, we did it. We fulfilled the prophecy."

"Yep. But what did it matter in the end?"

As Ruby dwelt on it, she couldn't help but feel it off that she somehow knew about it before she spoke to her mother.

"Wait. How did you know about—?"

"Coleum told me about it in the afterlife when I came back the second time around. And... there's more to my being here."

As Ruby heard this, she began to realize what it might be.

"Oh. Do you... have a time limit?"

"No, Ruby. It's different."

"Huh? Different how?"

"Like he told me, I'd always be with you whenever you need me. And in this case, it'd be more sudden than you'd think. And since your eyes brought me back the first time at Patch... only you can see me."

Hearing Summer's reply, Ruby became somewhat relieved for the answer.

"Oh. That makes more sense, actually."

As Summer smiled at Ruby for that answer, she knelt down to her, hugged her, and spoke up again.

"You see, Ruby? You'll never lose me. You'll always see me by your side whenever you need me."

"I'm glad that's true, Mom."

As Ruby returned the hug, the airship shielded with a purple aura landed to the sea along with the Mistral airship before both parties of the ship got out with Oscar running over to her, not noticing Summer in front of them as she told her daughter, and quickly hugging her as he spoke.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay."

With that, Ruby began to hug Oscar back, relieved that she was able to keep her promise to stay alive. Although it was mainly to Raven, it still felt nice to keep it for the sake of her friends.

"Me, too."

Although, there were a few concerns with Ruby using her silver eyes. And they had to be addressed as Maria spoke up.

"Ahem! I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get the relics that Kazan and his posse took, too. Unless we want them to end up in even worse hands. Speaking of, what did happen to him?"

As an answer, Ruby pointed to his corpse as she replied.

"He's finally resting in peace. Like he should've been."

Seeing his dead, still body, Maria couldn't help but tremble at it before she scoffed at it.

"Hmph. I'm just sorry I didn't kill him myself."

Maurice, angry as he was with Kazan, felt another issue was at hand.

"Right. And now that the Grimm are well taken care of here, we need to address a certain metamorphosis fix."

Blake felt as though it were obvious as she spoke up.

"You mean we'll finally get back to normal?"

"Yes. And we'll need to do this before we get to Atlas."

With that, Weiss, Blake, and Yang became relieved as they spoke.

"Finally."

"What a relief."

"Eh, whatever."

"And, Salem. That will go for you, too."

As she heard this, Salem became surprised as she looked to Maurice.

"W-What? After all I've done to you... why would you even consider it?"

To answer her question, Ruby spoke up as she walked over to her.

"Ever since we heard your story... helping you was all we ever wanted to do. Right, guys?"

With that, the parties that were told of Salem's story piped up in agreement before she exhibited a look of surprise as she smiled before she spoke.

"Thank you so much."

With that in mind, Pyrrha turned to Cinder as she spoke.

"Cinder, you can join in, too. You won't have to be part Grimm anymore."

As she considered it carefully, she looked to Raider, who'd somehow managed to overcome his own curse on their journey before she smiled at him and spoke.

"You know? Maybe I will."

Having given her answer, the three Grimmified Huntresses, Cinder, and Salem lined up and held their hands before Jaune formed a circle with their hands connecting. At that moment, however, Crimson piped up as he walked to Salem and placed his hand on hers.

"Wait. I realize that considering what I've done to all of you myself, you guys don't owe me a thing. But I have to ask... can you change me back, too?"

As the group became surprised that her ask this, Ruby (and the invisible Summer) widened their eyes out of surprise as the group became perplexed before Maurice spoke up.

"Er, forgive the hesitation, but we're wondering why you'd want that, seeing as you've made peace with the beast within? Perhaps you might even be the better for it."

"To tell you the truth, I want to be remembered as a Huntsman my sister always wanted me to be, not for the monster I made myself into."

As Summer heard this, she couldn't help but have tears flowing through her eyes as she spoke before Maurice.

"Crimson..."

"And so it shall be."

With that, Jaune used his aura to coat Blake, Weiss, Yang, Crimson, Salem, and Cinder in a yellow light before that same light overcame the area.

* * *

Later on, Teams RWBY, CMNE, SIBR, STRQ, Logan, Maurice, Salem, Ryker, Selene, and Tukson were flying in two different airships, one from Argus and the other from Mistral as Maria spoke to Cordoven through a communicator in the pilot seat.

"The Atlas military can handle the stragglers."

"And you're sure you won't just tell your superiors off?"

"No. I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my... lengthy report."

"Wow. You do have a heart after all."

"Don't push it, Calavera. But nonetheless, I pray that you get to Argus safely, for Remnant's sake."

As the communications ended, Ruby spoke up to her.

"So, how are we looking?"

"In spite of the... additional passengers, we should have just enough fuel to make it."

"Thanks, Miss Calavera."

As she began to walk away, Qrow spoke up to her.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You did great out there today, kid. Just don't go giving me heart attacks like that again."

Hearing this, Ruby immediately hugged him and spoke.

"I love you, too, Dad."

As Ruby walked away again, Maria spoke up to Qrow, who had a look of small regret.

"You weren't half bad yourself today, Qrow."

"Yeah, well... I feel like they did all the heavy lifting."

"But you were there to help when they asked for it. And you were there to catch them when they fell. Literally, if I recall."

"Thanks. You know, it was pretty incredible getting to see the Grimm Reaper in action."

"Huh, you should have seen me when I was your age!"

As Qrow and Maria looked to the clouds for a hopeful outlook, Ilia looked out the window to see the Mistral airship holding CMNE, Watts, Tukson, Roman, Hazel, Tyrian, Ghira, Kali, Adam, Lavender, Sienna, and a rabbit Faunus with brown hair and a red shirt who waved to her, making Ilia blush before Blake noticed and smiled at her.

"Is that her, Ilia?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. But, the thing is, she was at the Battle for Haven, and I didn't get her name."

Seeing her for herself as well, Skye smiled as she spoke up.

"Hm. You're right. She does look cute. Maybe you should think about talking to her."

Immediately, Ilia turned green with blue hair as she spoke.

"What?! Are you crazy, Skye?! I can't just walk over and start talking to her!"

"Well, why not?"

"It's just... we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Alright. But when we get to Atlas, we're having that discussion."

As she knew Skye couldn't be turned away from conversation so easily, Ilia sighed in defeat before she spoke.

"Alright."

As most of the group were asleep with Zwei lying on the newly restored Crimson's lap, his hair being raven-colored with hazel eyes, like his late father's, exhausted with the work they put into the day so far, Salem looked to Oscar before she spoke to him.

"So... you're the boy with two souls."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well... I've done... wrong things to him, as you all know. So, I'm wondering if you can change souls so that I can speak with him."

"That might be the problem, Salem. Truth is, I _was_ a boy with two souls."

As Oscar said this, Salem caught onto that and became worried as she spoke.

"Was? What do you mean? What's happened?"

Pretty soon, it got Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Maurice, Selene, and Crimson interested as they all looked to him before he replied to them, feeling the pressure on him.

"Okay... well, while we were being split up, one of the members of Team BLCK was trying to find out where the Relic of Choice was. When he found out, Ozma tried to stop him and told me to put it on. When I did, I got my life back, but... I lost him in the process."

As Oscar said this, he could see the worry on everyone's faces as Salem spoke up.

"So... What are you saying? Is he—?"

"Gone. Yeah. At least from my head."

As she heard this, Salem began to be heartbroken all over again as she began to sob before he hugged her along with Selene as Blake spoke up to the now more determined Ruby.

"What do we do now?"

"We keep going. Oz tried so hard to keep Remnant safe. We're not going to let his efforts be in vain now."

At that moment, Qrow spoke up to the group.

"Hey. If you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this."

With that, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Oscar, Ilia, Skye, Salem, Selene, and the others went to the front of the airship as the young leader spoke to her Sister, then Weiss to her.

"Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?"

"No. I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it."

"Well, believe it."

As they got closer, they noticed a city on the ground as well as a gigantic fortress hovering in the air as SIBR and JNPR leaned at the windows to look at it while the group in the Mistral airship became very amazed with the exception of Adam who simply glared at the view as Maria spoke up.

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view."

And this happened to be more than true as her robotic eyes began to go crazy again before she reprimanded them.

"Oh, come on!"

However, it wasn't quite time to celebrate as they noticed a whole fleet above with Logan piping up.

"Uh, guys? Is it just me, or are we not gonna get the welcome wagon?"

As the group looked up at the number of ships there, they began to feel worried before Weiss and Ryker spoke up.

"It's the Atlas air fleet. I knew all of our ships are valued back, but..."

"They must know about the Relics' powers now. They have to be getting ready for war. And I think we all know with who."

At that moment, a voice of the Air Controller spoke up to the ship.

"Manta 5-1, welcome home."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Evernight Castle, Nigreos was standing at the Pool of Annihilation, giving a newly emerged Beringel the addition of wings on its back before it flew to join the rest of its brethren as Lachesis walked towards him.

"My father... I have joyous news to give."

"And what is that, my son?"

"My mission has proven successful. I now know the location of the Relic of Choice. Even better, Ozma is no more."

As Nigreos heard this, he bore a devilish smile as he spoke.

"Good... and the other Relics?"

"Regrettably, they were snatched by the Huntsmen. But there's no need for concern. We already know where they will be."

"Then the appointed day of fate draws near."

At that moment, Nigreos took a dark crystal from his pocket before chucking it into the Pool of Annihilation, but not before splitting it into four pieces, thus creating four humanlike Grimm as their pale hands reached out of the pool before he saw their human forms similar to that of Blake, Weiss, and Yang's momentary Grimm counterparts, with the exception of Ruby's being pale skinned with two horns on her head only one was shorter than the other before he spoke as Nigreos spoke.

"So, It has begun, my brothers... but soon, it will also... _end..._ "

As Nigreos said his last word, the Beringels began to fly rapidly, filling the crimson sky with dread as The Dark Overlord smiled and chuckled darkly.


End file.
